Poster of a Girl
by GoldenEyess
Summary: You think you know the real Isabella, but you only know the poster of a girl. AU/AH ExB
1. Chapter 1

_See Author's Notes at the bottom!

* * *

_

**Prologue**

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the uneven thumping of my heart, but it was useless. The erratic beats roared in my ears and for a moment, the chanting from above washed out completely. I could taste the thick, dampness of sweat in the air. It clung to every inch of my body. A disgusting slurping sound made me cringe and my shirt was ripped off. My muscles were limp and I was too weak to try and cover myself tonight, but then again, I should have been used to this by now. It had been a regular occurrence for years.

Hands circled my waist from behind, grabbing my pants and yanking them down. I resisted, feeling my soaked underwear cling and descend with the fabric of my jeans. A deep chuckle, followed by a wolf whistle from across the room had the blood pooling in my cheeks. _No time for modesty_, I reminded myself, shaking off the embarrassment.

My eyes focused on the dark specks spaced randomly throughout the tiled cement floors as I tried avoiding the many hands pushing, pulling and tugging me every which way. Relief washed over me as a new top was placed carefully over my head. Unfortunately, due to my excessive amount of perspiration, it too was quickly drenched.

Sweating was normal and expected, however, I felt as if my pores were flooding and I had been feeling feverish all night. There had been a tiny tingle in the back of my throat for days and I was praying that I had not caught anything. I still found myself gargling steaming honey water, just in case. I definitely could not lose my voice.

"Isabella!" I glanced up at my manager's red face. She had the habit of going over my itinerary between sets to make sure I was aware of my schedule. "Are you even listening to me?" She literally growled and threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Trust me," she snipped, realizing she had to stop yapping if I was going to make it on stage in time. "We are not done talking, Miss Diva. You're up."

I knew by the way her face had turned purple that I made her angry, but I was beyond caring at this point. My manager only wanted what is best for her, which means I had to be the best, twenty-four-seven. She had control over my life. Every detail was planned out to her liking. She chooses what I wear, what I eat, where I go, who I see; never have I been able to decide for myself. Then again, I had no idea how to live without her. She does everything for me.

My mother, Renee, signed me up for a talent show in downtown Phoenix when I was five. She had been so proud and excited that her little girl would be performing in front of the local media stations and showing the town how well she could sing. I assume that is what made me belt my heart out. I wanted to please Renee more than anything in the world. What I got instead was first place and an invitation to go on a nationwide television show and compete against other young, talented stars. When I won that everything escalated from there and now here I am, performing in front of fifty thousand fans in a massive amphitheater, ignoring my obsessive, nut case of an manager as she drones on about my "engagements."

Renee abandoned me as soon as Judy, my oh-so-lovely manager, was hired five years ago. Judy claimed that having my mother on tour would only be a distraction and Renee actually agreed with her. I am no expert on normal parenting behaviors but I image that any mother would put up some type of argument. Then there's my father, whom I have never really met. I know three facts about him: His name is Charlie Swan, he lives in Forks, Washington, and he's Chief of Police. That's all I really cared knowing about my absent father.

The fact of the matter is, this is my life and the only thing I can do is live it. I took a deep breath, counted to ten and waited for my cue to go on stage. The lights dimmed, and _The Pack_ shouted their thanks to the audience. My fans cheered, the roar reaching to it's maximum peak. I smiled bitterly and ran on stage. They love me, but they don't know me. Hell, I don't even know the real me. I'm just a commodity; the poster of a girl.

* * *

**Author's Note(s):** Well, there you go. I had to take a breather from _Haunting Moon_.

Before I continue with this fic, I would like to know how many of you would be interested in reading it. Yes, it's only a prologue, but I still would appreciate any feedback and response to this story. I'm actually very interested in this plot and I would love to finish it so I hope there are many of you who enjoy it.

I do not claim to be a master at writing novels so I can guarantee that you will find mistakes scattered throughout. I apologize first hand. I still haven't figured out the Beta thing. You would think by now I'd know.

Again, characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble with their lives occasionally.

Finally, check out my MySpace: **/goldeneyeslove** for more on _Haunting Moon_, _Poster of a Girl_, and other upcoming fanfic projects! I will be updating it tonight with the latest graphic for PoaG so don't forget to take a peek!


	2. Trash Talk

**Trash Talk**

"Wake up, for Christ's sake!"

A flash of blinding light interrupted my fruitless attempt at a decent sleep. All month I had been promoting my new album, _Bite Me_. Between interviews, television appearances, award shows, and special performances, if I got more than three hours of sleep a night, I considered myself fortunate.

Groaning in protest, I flipped positions so that my back was facing the sun streaming through the window and grumbled profanities at Judy.

"I'm sorry, Princess," she barked. "Am I disturbing you?"

"Yes."

"Well look at that. I don't give a shit. Now move your ass before I get Victor in here to move it for you!"

I yanked the cover over my head, leaving my arm out as I flipped her off. She was always threatening to bring in a security guard to get me to behave. It never worked because I knew she was all talk.

Judy has been my manager since before I was a well known recording artist. She's a pain in my ass but without her, I would definitely be lost. With most of my entourage, it's a love-hate relationship. Judy just happens to be the closest out of any of them.

"I'm not playing, Isabella." Her tone warned. "Bart is in a hell of a mood and he's demanded a meeting with us both in," she paused, checking her watch. "Shit. The meeting is in half an hour! We'll never make it on time. Get up, now."

I groaned as she started tugging on the comforter. With one last heave she pulled the cover, along with me, off the bed and onto the floor. I cursed as my head came in contact with the hardwood.

"What the fuck, Judy! Do you know how late I was up? Just reschedule. Bart will live." I crawled back up on the bed, determined to get at least another three hours of sleep. Before my head could touch the pillow, Judy had snatched the sheets out from under me and I found myself back on the floor.

"Yes, I know exactly how late you were up because I was there too, and you know how Bart is. Now get dressed. We're leaving in five minutes."

Bart was my agent-slash-publicist. He made sure I had the best in everything; car, condominium, clothes, etcetera. In return I only had to sign away my soul. I was his puppet now and he used Judy to pull the strings. All he needed to do was sit back and enjoy the show.

Fifteen minutes later I found myself in Bart's office, dressed in a pair of sweats with my hair tangled up in a bun. I skipped putting on make-up, deciding that if Bart wanted to see me that badly, he could do so as I am. I was well aware of Judy's disapproving glances every few minutes. She hated when I went out in public looking like "celebrity filth," as she'd call it.

The office building was not far from my condominium. It was a nice, contemporary style high riser in the heart of Los Angeles, California. Bart never went halfway. It was all or nothing as far as he was concerned.

Stacy, Bart's secretary, stood up from her desk and motioned for us to follow her back to Bart's conference room. She gazed at my appearance, sticking her nose up slightly when she was done. _Bitch_. She was more of a supermodel than a secretary. Bart used her for show. All the important paperwork and phone calls were taken care of by three other women down the hall. They weren't as appealing to the eye so they were stuck in the back offices.

My agent was a chauvinistic pig and all he cared about was making money. That sums up just about all men in this industry. I only signed a contract because Judy insisted that he was the best in the business and me, being a rising star, could benefit from his direction. True to her word, he is probably the only reason I am where I am today. Unfortunately, that means I have to put up with his shit whenever he feels I'm not performing up to his standards.

Taking a deep breath, I sidestepped Stacy's subtle attempt to trip me as she ushered us into the room. I took my favorite seat next to the window. If I angled my head a certain way, I could pretend like I'm listening while I'm staring out the window.

Judy took her place next to me, her back never touching the seat cushion. I took in her appearance curiously. Her outfit was spotless, not a wrinkle in sight. Her eyes were tight and I noticed her forehead crinkled with worry.. I looked down to see that her hands were clasped so tightly together that her fingers were turning white. She was nervous, more so than any normal meeting with Bart so I abandoned my daydreams to pay attention this time.

Bart sat at his over sized, mahogany desk, staring at us thoughtfully as he rubbed his seventies porn mustache between his thumb and index finger. Bart wasn't fat, but he was bordering thick around the middle. I assumed it was from all the late night drinking he did at the bar. That is where he conducted a lot of his "unconventional" business. Let's just say the Paparazzi have to get their tips from somewhere.

Judy and I flinched as he slammed a magazine down on the desk in front of us. I recognized my face on the cover and slid closer to get a better look. It definitely wasn't the first time I had been on the cover of a magazine so I was curious to see what was so special about this one that I had to lose much needed sleep over.

"Explain." Bart growled, his thoughtful expression souring into fury. I saw the tips of his ears turn pink, a true sign of a Bart explosion soon to come.

Before I could get a look, Judy grabbed the magazine and gasped loudly. "Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes," he spat angrily.

I peered over Judy's shoulder. It was the latest issue of JTalk, a popular teen magazine. Personally, I despised the editor, Jessica Stanley. She was known for tearing down the lives of A-Listers with fabricated stories and it looked as if she had found her new target. My face was plastered all over the front and I saw then why Bart was about to have a conniption fit.

"Here," he stormed, reaching out to take the magazine from Judy. "Let me read a few excerpts for you." He started with the cover, his face deepening in shade after every headline.

"Isabella Swan, Diva!"

"The truth about her ADDICTION!"

"The buzz on Swan's late night partying!"

"They have you fucking drinking on the cover!" He sputtered, trying to catch his breath. "Do you know how many parents this picture will piss off?"

"It was in Germany," I deadpanned. "It's legal there."

"Don't you bullshit me, Isabella! You think you can just do whatever the hell you want. Well, you can't! You have an image to uphold. You're a role model to millions of fucking kids. What do you think their parents will do once they read this trash?"

"I -"

"No," he interrupted. "I'm not finished."

Judy began sinking lower in her chair as Bart relentlessly quoted the magazine's main focus.

"Illegal substance abuse. Nicotine addiction. Boy toys. The list keeps going!"

"Let me try to explain," Judy sighed, knowing we were in deep shit.

"I don't want an explanation from you," Bart grunted. "You're fired."

"What?!" We both exclaimed.

"You can't do that!" I was on my feet, furious.

"I can, and I have," he replied smugly. "Judy obviously can not manage you like she should. Why keep her employed?"

"It's nobody's fucking business what I do in private," I shouted. "All those pictures are taken out of context and you know it! You're probably the one who ratted out my whereabouts you piece of shit!"

Bart continued on, ignoring my outburst. "Effective immediately, Judy is no longer your manager and a replacement will be made by this evening."

"Fuck you." I muttered.

"Judy," he smirked. "Don't put all the blame on yourself. Some people just can't handle their clients like they should. Diva's are especially hard to control," he winked at me.

Judy put her head in her hands, her fingers massaging her temples for relief. I watched as a few tears splattered on the legs of her nice business suit. I dropped down in front of her, apologizing profusely. Judy had always been with me. I wouldn't know what to do without her.

Her eyes met mine and I saw pure hatred there. "Thank you. Thank you so very much, _Isabella_." She spat out my name as if it were a disease and then she was gone.

I heard Bart shuffling papers on his desk as he hummed the tune of my latest single. I glared at him from the floor of his office.

"We should probably discuss damage control," he muttered, more to himself than me. "I have a few charitable events lined up for you to attend."

"I hate you."

"Hate is a strong word, my dear."

"I don't want you as an agent anymore."

"Tough. You signed a contract."

"There are loopholes," I insisted, trying to convince myself.

"Good luck finding them." Bart laughed, amused.

"I'm leaving!"

"We were done here anyways. Don't let the door hit you on the way out," he chuckled heartily at his attempt of humor as I slammed the door forcefully.

Once I made it back to my car, I informed the driver to take me back home. I climbed in the backseat and hit the button so that I could have some privacy. I wanted to cry alone. Bart always had mood swings but I never thought he would fire Judy. He knew as well as I did that the article was stretching the truth. It was a common tactic for trash talk magazines to bend the truth to their liking. Bart knew this.

Yes, I will admit that I have experimented in what would be considered normal adolescent behavior. I am like any other seventeen year old. Sort of. That article just displayed all of it at once and then turned it around to make it seem as if I did those things on a daily basis.

I sat mulling over the meeting when we drove past a magazine stand full of JTalk issues. I flipped the intercom switch and told the driver to pull over. Before the vehicle came to a complete stop, I was in front of the newsstand, clutching the latest edition of JTalk. I ran back to the car, faintly aware of the owner chasing after me, demanding payment.

I jumped back in the car, slamming the door shut. "Take care of that, will ya?" I spoke into the intercom letting the driver know to pay the man.

Flipping through the pages and seeing what was written infuriated me even more. I wanted to murder Jessica Stanley. She needed a slow and painful death.

"Best friend tells all," I read. "Who is this best friend," I asked aloud. In this business you don't have friends.

"Oh, please!" I laughed, reading the article. Victoria Dean was their source. The same Victoria who latched onto my side for obvious reasons. She was an attention whore. I remember meeting her at a dinner party once and then again at a couple of movie premieres. She would always grab me every time a camera was around.

Victoria is an actress, a very bad actress. She is famous for stalking other celebrities, acting as if they were great friends. If I had know this was how she'd repay me, I never would have posed in those pictures with her.

"Could this day get any worse," I mumbled, tossing the magazine aside.

**...**

Back at the condo, I sat in front my only lover; my Steinway Baby Grand piano. I fingered the keys gently, sounding out a cute little melody that just forced it's way into my head. I turned to the side, checking my face mask and adjusting my latest wig in the mirror, and then I hit the record button on my laptop's webcam.

"L.A. is bringing me down so I've decided to sing about Jellybeans to lighten my spirits," I announced to the camera. I made a show of threading my fingers to crack the joints before I began playing.

_I like to eat Jellybeans when I am mad._

_I like to eat Jellybeans when I am sad._

_I like to eat Jellybeans and so you see,_

_Jellybeans are what makes me happy!_

_Don't take my Jellybeans away._

_I don't think that I could last another day._

_They are the reason that I need;_

_To go on in this world._

_I like to eat Jellybeans when I am sad._

_I like to eat Jellybeans when I am mad._

_I like to eat red ones, and the orange ones, and the green ones too._

_I like to eat Jellybeans._

_Don't you?_

I waved and blew a kiss at the webcam and then uploaded the video. I pulled the mask and wig off, shaking my hair out. This was the only secret I had. For the past year I have been uploading videos under my alias, _LadyMystery_. Jacob, a friend from the band that was my opening act at the time, got me to try video blogging and the thrill I got from being able to express myself the way I am was, to say the least, addicting.

Of course, I still had to hide my identity. Bart would shit a brick if he ever found out I was singing for free. I also have to consider the fact that if people watched my videos expecting_ Isabella_, they might be disappointed by what they heard. Sometimes fans could be demanding and extremely judgmental.

I will just say that the image I portray in front of millions on stage is vastly different from my personal image that I share with my dozen-or-so fans that subscribe to my vlog.

My cellphone chimed from across the room alerting me of a new email. I grabbed my laptop and took a seat on the couch, opening up my inbox. I smiled, realizing that one of my subscribers had already posted a comment on the Jellybean song. It was from Steinway101. He was always commenting on my videos.

**Steinway101:** What the hell was that?! That's a Steinway, and you're using it to sing about Jellybeans. I knew you were a dense character.

I laughed out loud and wrote a response.

**LadyMystery**: Come on. You know you liked it.

**Steinway101**: Yeah, I did. I cannot resist your voice, even if you are singing about Jellybeans, and the Stein can make anything sound great! xP

After a few failed attempts of typing a clever retort, I decided to give up and try to get a few more hours of sleep before another round of interviews the next day.

**...**

I woke up to the loud shrill of my telephone. Grumbling, I stiffly got off the couch and hastily answered. "What?"

"Ma'am, Mr. Bartleby Windsor and a guest is waiting downstairs to speak with you. Shall I send them up?"

"Who's the guest," I asked.

"I'm not sure, Miss Swan. Mr. Windsor insisted it was strictly business and none of my concern."

I groaned loudly. "Whatever. Send them up, but make them wait a good ten minutes."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Bart chewed me out for a solid five minutes after he got through the door. I just smirked and let him vent. I couldn't care less if he was going to be late for a meeting or not.

"Isabella, please stop acting like a spoiled child," he chastised. "You're not making a good impression on your new manager. This is Tanya."

"I'm not a spoiled child, Bart. Oh, and by the way, if Judy is not my manager then I refuse any others," I said stubbornly.

"I'm sure we will get along just fine, Isabella."

I looked over at Tanya disgustedly. She only looked a few years older than myself. Her strawberry blonde hair caught the light of the fridge as she browsed comfortably through its contents. _Who was she to barge into my home like she owned the place_, I wondered angrily.

"I don't believe I was talking to you."

Tanya, paused and closed the refrigerator door. "Isabella, despite what you may think, I have had plenty of experience with self-absorbed divas, such as yourself. So let me get one thing perfectly clear. I am not going anywhere. Bart has hired me on as your manager and I intend to see it through. You are officially stuck with me, so deal already."

My mouth snapped shut angrily.

Bart guffawed boisterously. "See, now that's how it's done. This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship!"

"Both of you can just kiss my diva ass then. I'm not agreeing to this."

"Alright, Isabella." Bart continued to laugh, "We'll see you bright and early in the morning for the interviews. Oh and don't forget to -"

His voice was cut off as I slammed my bedroom door. I'll show them both. I was not going to those interviews tomorrow. I was sick of it all.

I stared at the ceiling, listening to Bart and Tanya's muffled voices that drifted in through the door. I sighed, switching on the television and turning up the volume to drown out their discussion. I flipped through the channels until my picture flashed across the screen.

"That's weird," I muttered. I jumped off the bed and opened my door. "Bart, why am I on the fucking CNN news station?" Under normal circumstances, I assumed I wouldn't be headlining unless I was in an accident or a riot broke out at one of my concerts, and I knew I didn't have an interview with them until the end of my promotional tour.

Their chatter stopped and I heard them quickly making their way to my bedroom. I glared at Tanya as she shoved her way in after Bart but I didn't get a chance to say anything about it because Renee's name being mentioned drew my attention back to the television..

"Earlier this evening, Renee Dwyer, mother of the famous, Isabella Swan, was admitted to the hospital complaining of chest pains. She died shortly after due to a massive heart attack. No word on how Isabella is taking the news. Our hearts go out to her in this tragic time."

"What the hell," I sputtered shakily. "Bart?" I questioned, looking to him for answers. He just stood there, staring open mouthed at the television. For once, he didn't have control of the situation.

I started to panic. "This can't be right. I'm going to call her and she'll just laugh and tell me they got the wrong Renee Dwyer, right?"

When neither Bart or Tanya answered I ran to grab my cell and punched in Renee's number. "Come on, come on! Pick up."

"Bella," my stepfather answered hoarsely.

"Phil! What the hell is going on? I just saw on the news - "

"Bella," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

My cellphone hit the floor, shattering into a million pieces, and just like that my world came crashing down.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's like four in the morning and I know I should have waited until I had some sleep to proof but I just couldn't wait any longer to post it.

Just a few notes about this chapter. The characters are Stephenie's. I just play with them. The Jellybean song belongs to Linda Strawberry. Yes, I love me some Miss Strawberry.

**Extras**: The Jellybean song, JTalk Cover, JTalk article, Bella's Condo, and the _Bite Me_ album cover will be featured on my MySpace: **/goldeneyeslove**, and I will also provide links on my profile. So check them out!

Don't forget to review!


	3. Count Down

**Count Down**

It had been exactly thirty-six hours, twelve minutes and forty-seven seconds since I found out Renee was dead. I was in bed, yet sleep was the farthest thing from my mind. My eyes burned but not from tears. It was that heavy, gritty feeling you get from exhaustion.

I sighed, flipping the television to another entertainment news coverage station. The highlights were the same as all the rest. Every news caster was focused on my absence from Renee's funeral, nothing else mattered. I was being perceived as uncaring, cruel and insensitive. I was definitely living up to my diva status.

"We're here at the Saint Cathedral Church, right in the heart of Phoenix. The sanctuary is filled to its maximum capacity and spectators, friends and family are still lining up on the streets, most likely waiting for a glimpse of their favorite songstress, Isabella Swan. Unfortunately, Isabella is not in the vicinity and our sources tell us that she has not even left Los Angeles. I'm telling you Gram, this is not going to go over well with her fans."

I rolled my eyes as the image switched back to the news anchor back at the studio. "Absolutely, Dale. I'm sure Isabella has a valid excuse for not being there though."

"Yeah," Dale scoffed, his picture appearing back on the screen. "I'm sure it was a very important hair appointment!"

"Fuck you too, Dale!" I mumbled, flipping the channel again. That was one of the reasons I decided not to attend the service. If I went, all the media, paparazzi and fans that were sure to be there would make a spectacle of me and it wasn't about me at all. It was for Renee.

I stopped flipping when I saw Phil in a crowd of reporters, making his way up to the church. "Here comes minor league baseball player, Phil Dwyer, Isabella's stepfather!" The reporter was out of breath, trying to keep up with Phil's quick steps. "Phil! Phil! We're sorry for your loss."

Phil slowed down slightly, nodding his head to say he appreciated the sentiment. Then the reporter took advantage of his slowing pace and shoved her microphone up to his face. "Did you or Renee have a close relationship with Isabella? Where is she?"

I watched as anger flashed in Phil's eyes as he continued to push through the crowd but the camera still caught the resentment there. I knew he would be angry with me. I assume he thought I was abandoning him, and my mom. A flash of guilt washed over me. I wanted to be there, but it was better if I stayed away. He would understand, eventually.

I turned off the television and welcomed the darkness. Maybe I would get to sleep.

"Bella, are you awake?"

I threw the covers over my head, trying to breathe quietly. I held my breath when I heard the door open.

"Oh god! It smells like a damn pigsty in here." I could hear Tanya groping for the light.

"Well then leave. No one asked you to fucking stay," I snapped, giving up pretending. I flipped on the lamp beside my bed and propped myself up against the headboard.

"What? No, 'Thank you for staying, Tanya. I really appreciate your help'?" She crossed her arms, leaning against my wall.

"It's your job. A shitty one I might add."

"No argument from me there. The fact is you are my job and I'll be damned if I fail at any one of my clients. Whether you believe me or not, I do care and I really am sorry for your loss. I'm not sure I've had the chance to tell you yet. You did kind of hull yourself up in here. When is the last time you had a fucking bath anyways? You smell."

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically. My lips turned up into a smirk. Tanya had turned out to be a blessing in disguise. I still didn't like her, but she proved herself worth keeping around. She had handled Bart exceptionally well after I had gotten the news. He wanted me to attend the funeral and continue my interviews but somehow Tanya had gotten me out of everything until next week and for that I was grateful.

"I ran the bath for you. I would probably soak a couple of hours to remove the stench. Scrubbing profusely the whole time may help."

"Har har, Tayna. I get the point." I slipped off the bed slowly, stretching along the way. "Has Bart completely lost it yet? I don't know how you got me out of those interviews but that was a miracle in itself."

"I had to sell my soul to the devil so to speak," she admitted, not looking the least bit phased. It wouldn't be anything new to her anyways. It's a cut throat business and she knew how to play the game. She studied her nails, occasionally lifting her head to study me.

"Are you going to ask for my autograph or something," I laughed bitterly.

"You have an appointment tomorrow," she blurted suddenly.

"I thought you said I was free until next week."

"Well, something came up. It's with your mother's lawyer. He called today actually."

"So, I've inherited something?"

"He wouldn't say."

"When is the flight?"

"There isn't one. Her lawyer said all participating parties agreed to meet in L.A. They were thinking it would be easier for you."

"I suppose that was your doing?"

"Maybe."

"Thanks."

"It's my job." She smiled lightly. "You should have waited before thanking me though. I wasn't quite finished."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Bart insisted the meeting be held in his offices. He wouldn't budge."

"Of course."

"And..."

"There's more?!"

"Apparently your father will be joining us."

"What the fuck," I exclaimed. "Why would he be there?"

"Apparently he inherited something as well." Tanya pushed off of the wall, strolling over to my closet. She flipped on the light and walked in to pick out my clothes. "I doubt he would be there if there wasn't something he wanted." Her voice was muffled as she shouted from the back.

"How could he still be in her will? It doesn't make sense!" I was definitely angry. The man had some nerve claiming anything from Renee. He had been out of our lives for years.

"Calm down, Isabella. The lawyer wouldn't say. We'll have to wait and see." She tossed a pair of black slacks and a white blouse down on the bed.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Tanya's eyes landed on mine and I cursed. I knew that look. She had more news.

"Tanya! There can't be more!" I sighed. A dull ache throbbed behind my eyes. I would have a migraine before all of this was over.

"Bart looked over your material and he thinks that it has potential, but it is not what your audience would anticipate. He thinks it would be best to continue on with Winston's compositions. And before you say anything, I know that look, Bart has a point. Your songs are darker and it is for a more mature audience. Something you don't have. With Winston's pop genre genius you are sure to have another platinum album release!"

"That's bullshit! Winston's a fucking fruit cake. Let's face it. My days of going with the flow are over. I'm not some bubblegum popstar anymore. I want to show the world who Isabella Swan really is and that includes writing my own material."

"I understand that, but believe me when I say that you are not ready for that just yet. Trust me. I looked over the song this morning and it's great. It even has an edge to it. You'll like it and your fans will like it."

I glared at Tanya. "How can you say I'm not ready? That's exactly why I am ready. I'm sick of portraying this image. It's not me. I want to be my own person." I exhaled in frustration. I could see that Tanya was not taking me seriously so I stormed off to the bathroom to soak in my own self pity.

Ever since I've been in this business I have been told how to act, what to wear, how to speak, who to speak to. It had been a never ending cycle and lately it had become my mission to breakout.

As I hit the age of fifteen I had been thrust into the image of an innocent, yet sexual being. The jeans had been replaced with mini skirts. My comfortable t-shirts were shredded and a stylist was hired who stuffed me in form fitting elastic tops and told me to forgo the bra because if a little wardrobe malfunction were to happen then my sales would go up tenfold, and everyone knows that any media is good media. I had managed to salvage my favorite pair of black Converse shoes but I had been forbidden to wear them out in public.

I had adopted the title of "Diva" mostly because of my bad attitude, but can you really blame a person for being pissy because they're starving? My diet consisted of fiber bars with an occasional salad when I wanted to gorge. I hadn't had red meat since I spent Fourth of July with Renee and Phil three years ago.

My skin resembled the texture of a raisin by the time I climbed out of the elaborate garden tub. I sighed, gazing at my features in the mirror. Dark circles encompassed my eyes, making them seem sunken and dreary. I pinched my cheeks, attempting to resurface some color back into my pale complexion. I groaned and gave up after seeing that I was only causing uneven red splotches.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, exiting the bathroom. As I opened my bedroom door I saw that Tanya had called Yeti, the room service lady. My clothes were picked up and the bed was made with fresh sheets.

Flipping off the lights, I shed the towel and crawled under the silky sheets. My eyes drifted closed and I fell into a deep sleep full of memories of Renee and life before fame. It was the first night I got any true rest.

**...**

"I'm not singing this shit." I scoffed, refusing to look at Tanya. She had fucking lied to me.

Tanya had woken me up at an ungodly hour. That was her first strike. Then I found myself in Bart's recording studio with a page of Winston's pop genius shoved in my hands. Strike two. What I actually read on the paper itself was a strike out.

"You told me that we had a meeting with Renee's lawyer today. You never mentioned that Bart wanted me in the studio today. I never agreed to this."

"How's that lovely ray of sunshine this morning?"

I watched Bart enter the control room and waited until he actually looked up at me before I flipped him off.

"That well, huh?" He laughed and kissed Tanya on the cheek. "Our favorite star hasn't been too much to handle has she?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Of course not. We were just about to start."

"Bullshit," I spat into the microphone. "What the hell is this, Bart? _I kissed a girl... and I liked it_? No fucking way. I thought you didn't want me to have this _bad_ girl image. Look, right here it says, '_drink in hand_' and '_lost my discretion_.' What game are you playing?"

"Things in this industry change quite frequently, Isabella. You should know that by now. Try to keep up." Bart leaned over the controls, his nose almost touching the sound proof glass that separated us. "It turns out that the teenage girls love this new image you're sporting! I'll tell you what. If you record this song, I will allow you to record one of your own and we'll send both of them to the producer's and he can decide which one makes it onto your next album. Okay?"

I balled up the piece of paper and threw it at the glass. "You know as well as I do that they'll pick this piece of trash!"

"Perhaps you have it backwards, Miss Swan. If they do choose Mr. Winston's piece, it won't be because _it_ was considered trash."

He was challenging me and setting me up to fail all at the same time. "No deal."

"Isabella, we really do not have time for your tantrums. You signed a contract and if you refuse to sing this song, you are in breech. I would hate to have to take you to court for all you're worth. Now, I'm throwing you a bone here. I suggest you take it."

I sighed, defeated, but I made no move to pick up the piece of paper. Tanya opened the door hastily and grabbed the paper off the floor. She came over, pleading with her eyes as she smoothed it with her hands.

"I know this seems like a shitty deal, Isabella, but think about it. He's offered for you to record one of your songs too. He's at least giving you a chance. Albeit not a huge one but it is still something."

"Whatever," I huffed. "Let's just get this over with." I pulled the headphones over me ears to hear my feedback and took a couple of deep breaths while Tanya scuttled out of the recording booth. I watched Bart and his smug smile as he signaled the technicians to restart the playback. It was in that moment that I knew I wanted out. I no longer desired this lifestyle. Yes, I loved singing but if this was the price to pay then it was just not worth it.

I listened to the beat and rehearsed a couple of times before I signaled I was ready. The technician looked at Bart skeptically and he just shrugged with that stupid shit eating grin plastered on his face. Tanya caught my gaze as well, concerned like the tech, that I wasn't actually ready to start recording the track. My face hardened and I looked away from her, signaling again. I was a fucking professional and this song was a joke. You didn't even need real talent to sing that shit.

Finally, the red light flashed on and I took my cue to start singing. Thankfully, it was over after only three takes.

**...**

I was pissed off and nervous, not a great combination. I was peeved because the douche known as Bart refused to let me record my track today. The bastard. He claimed there wasn't enough time. Well damn him. Damn his company. Just damn in general. I should not have been that gullible in the first place. I knew there was no way he would let me send in one of my own recordings.

Now I was nervous because I sat in the business conference room along with Bart, Tanya, my mom's lawyer, Phil, and my biological father, Charlie Swan.

I wore my hood and pretended that I wasn't looking at Charlie but I was staring and I'm sure I had a look of disgust on my face because when Charlie caught me looking at him, he visibly gulped and had the decency to look ashamed.

Everyone sat in an awkward silence as we waited for Mr. Lane, Renee's lawyer, to gather the paper work and hand out a packet to me, Phil and Charlie. Bart and Tanya both went to grab at the papers but I snatched them away before they could succeed.

Tanya leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Isabella, we need to look over the papers. It's just a bunch of legal stuff that you wouldn't understand. That's why you have me."

I glanced over at her and mouthed, '_fuck off_,' and started reading over the paperwork. She pursed her lips and sat back, huffing in agitation.

Bart sat close, attempting to read over my shoulder, so I placed the papers back on the table and hunched over them, creating a curtain with my hair to block out both Bart and Tanya.

I didn't get far before Mr. Lane took over and cleared his throat for attention. "Renee left very clear instructions to her will. I will not delay us any longer so I am just going to state her wishes. Phil, Renee leaves you the everything in the estate, with the exception of what she has left for her daughter, Isabella Swan."

Phil nodded his head, never looking up from the paperwork. I hated that Phil wouldn't look at me.

"Isabella, Renee has left you her promise ring that her parents gave her when she was sixteen." Mr. Lane placed a plastic sleeve in front of me with a small silver ring that had a lone iridescent stone in the middle setting. "She hoped it would be as meaningful to you as it was to her."

Bart snorted and muttered under his breath. "Too late for one of those."

Before I could retaliate, Mr. Lane cleared his throat once more, throwing a stern glance at Bart, and continued on. "Renee has also left Isabella a trust fund to be used for her college education when she turns eighteen."

I slipped the promise ring over my left ring finger and stared at it, holding back late tears. Mr. Lane must of seen my struggle because he continued on.

"Lastly, Charlie Swan, Renee has entrusted you with her most precious valuable. From this point forward you are the legal guardian of Isabella Swan."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, I know! What a horrible way to end this. I was going to type more but once again, I'm writing in the wee morning hours when I should be sleeping for work. I would have gotten this out sooner but I forgot about the holidays and how much cooking, cleaning and crazy family members visiting take up your time. Forgive me.

Oh, and the song I referenced, if you haven't figured it out already, is Katy Perry's,_ I Kissed A Girl_. I do not dislike this song and I'm not trying to offend or disrespect anyone by using it in this story. I just thought I'd make that clear.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer is the true mastermind, of course.


	4. Null & Void

**Count Down**

"Holy mother of pearl!" Bart sat back in his leather chair with a whoosh of air. The silence in the room was deafening.

I stared at Mr. Lane, hoping he would start laughing at any moment. The laughter never came.

"You have got to be shitin' me," I sputtered.

Then all chaos broke loose. Bart and Tanya both started shouting at once. Mr. Lane looked taken aback, but calmly tried to answer their questions. Unfortunately, he was falling behind and Bart and Tanya were in for blood, not caring if he justified himself or the will.

Phil stood up awkwardly, nodded at Mr. Lane and signed his papers. Slowly, he backed away from the table, inching towards the door. He was attempting to leave.

I slapped my palm hard on the table, biting my lip to keep from hissing from the pain. The sound was effective and silence was back as everyone stared at me.

"Phil?" I looked at him for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just can't do it. You remind me so much of her." He spun quickly, almost colliding with the class doors. Then he was gone.

I sat there dumbly with my hand cradled to my chest. The tingle on my palm was fading into a dull throb. Phil had abandoned me. The safety net he and Renee had left me with was no longer supporting me. I felt like I was falling and I had no idea wear I could end up.

The silence was still there and all the attention was still on me. I looked up at those surrounding me and anger took over. Not one of them wanted me for Bella. Bart and Tanya wanted me for what I could bring them, Mr. Lane just wanted me in the moment so he could finish his job, and Charlie. Charlie never wanted me.

"I hope you know this is complete bullshit."

"Watch your mouth, young lady!"

I balked, staring at Charlie in disbelief. Shakily, I stood up. "Who the hell do you think you are? I'll speak however the fuck I want to."

Charlie's face turned beet red and he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"I don't even know who you are. You are not my father and don't think for a second you'll ever become one to me. You gave up the right to order me around when you decided you wanted nothing to do with my life, so fuck you and fuck everyone else in this god damned room!"

I slammed my chair backwards and pulled out my cell phone to call the driver, but before I could reach the door Charlie stepped in my path, blocking the exit. He snatched the phone away and pointed to the table.

"Sit down."

His face was still red, bordering the shade purple. I stood there, not budging. Mr. Lane cleared his throat once again.

"Isabella, the sooner you sit down the faster this will go. You still have paperwork to sign and -"

"I'm not signing shit." I turned on Mr. Lane. "Renee would never have left me with this man. Never!"

Mr. Lane appeared nervous as he adjusted his tie. "Actually, it was Renee's request that you be turned over to your father if anything ever happened to her. She and Phil actually came to me with this months ago. They both agreed and they even called your father to make sure it was okay with him."

"Lies. All of you are lying," I shouted, picking up a stapler and hurling it at the wall. "You never gave a damn about me." I whirled to face Charlie, traitor tears trailed down my cheeks. "All the years... All these fucking years I wondered why I wasn't ever good enough for my father's love. I never got a phone call or a birthday card, hell I wouldn't have even know you were alive if Renee hadn't told me. So, why the fuck do you want me now." I sobbed and gasped deeply, trying to catch my breath.

Charlie's face crumbled and he reached out towards me but I slapped his hands away angrily and laughed bitterly. "It's because of the money isn't it? You want money."

I flew over to Bart's briefcase, shuffling through his papers. "Bart, where's your damn check book. Pay this _man_ so he can leave!" I shoved the case into Bart's arms and crashed down in my chair.

"I never want to see you again after this."

Bart finally got his act together, attempting to be all business like. "Mr. Swan, is there a certain amount that you are looking for?" His pen was poised above the check, waiting for Charlie's response.

Charlie shook his head and laughed. "You people are unbelievable! No, I do not want your money. I'm here for my daughter. I'm here to take care of her."

Tanya joined in on the conversation then. "Oh, so you're staying in California?"

"California," Charlie asked. "No, I'm taking Bella back to Washington."

"WASHINGTON?!" Bart, Tanya and I shouted at the same time.

"Sir," Tanya started, glancing at Bart nervously. "She cannot leave her home here. She has interviews, tours, signings. It would be a disadvantage to-"

"She can do all of that from Washington." Charlie interrupted. "On the weekends, if her school work is complete. Oh, and if she keeps her grades up."

"But sir! Tours can last months on end and she's already taking classes through a home schooling system."

"She'll have three months off for the summer so schedule it around that. I've looked into this schooling of Bella's. It's not effective and it seems like if she doesn't want to do something, school included, you cave and let her run all over you. I'm sorry but this lifestyle is not good enough for my daughter."

"Your daughter? You have no right to call me that," I exploded.

"I have every right to call you that." Charlie said calmly.

"It-This-No, it doesn't matter." Bart was at a loss for words. It was a rare occasion. He was either really mad or really flustered. Never a good thing if it was both.

"You may not take Isabella with you to Washington. We have a contract." He stated assuredly. A smug smile crept up his face.

Charlie's smile left his face and he stood up from the table, mirroring Bart's posture."A contract binding through Isabella's mother whom happens to be deceased making it null and void. Being that I now have legal custody of my child, you will have to petition a new contract with terms that myself, and Isabella agree to. Are we clear?"

I glanced at Bart who now looked like a blowfish. His cheeks were puffed out as he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. Finally he stood up and stated, "I'm calling my lawyer," and walked out.

Tanya glanced between me and Charlie for a long time before she tried speaking. "Mr. Swan, I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement that doesn't remove Isabella from the state. I just wanted to say that -"

"I would like a moment alone with my daughter." Charlie demanded.

Tanya flinched. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I don't think -"

"She's my daughter. I want a moment alone. Now." He repeated.

"Stop calling me that. You are no father of mine," I grumbled, staring out the window.

Mr. Lane stood up, looking expectantly at Tanya. "Perhaps we should give them a moment. They do have some things to talk about."

Tanya sighed, glancing at the door Bart abruptly excited through. "Alright, five minutes. Isabella, if you need me for anything, I'll be right outside."

I ignored her. Tanya nodded, accepting that I was not going to acknowledge her. Mr. Lane gestured with his hand for her to take the lead and he followed her out, shutting the door behind him.

Charlie didn't was any time. "Bella, I know you are angry with me but hear -"

"It's Isabella."

"I thought you liked being called Bella."

"How would you know what I like to be called? Only Renee can call me that and since she's dead... Well, you get the picture."

"I never wanted you to be out of my life. It's all just so complicated."

"Why don't you uncomplicate it, Charlie! Why don't you explain to me what was so complicated that you could give up a life of getting to know you're own daughter."

"I cheated on your mother," Charlie blurted out unexpectedly.

My mouth snapped shut and I narrowed my eyes. "Well that explains why she wanted nothing to do with you, but you're leaving out why _you_ gave up _me_."

"I never gave you up. Renee was very angry with me. She packed your bags and left in the middle of the night, taking you along with her. I tracked you down several times and every one of those times she would just run away again, with you in tow. Eventually I stopped chasing you both. I begged and pleaded with her to at least let me see you but she refused. Renee said I didn't deserve your love and I started to believe her. I never gave up contacting you though. I sent you birthday cards. I sent you Christmas cards, Valentine's, even notes on Thanksgiving. I didn't want you to grow up without knowing me. Renee would send them all back. I've saved them. If you would like to see them, I can show you... when we get home."

"NO!" I hissed. "You can't come in here and say that you cared about me. Even if Renee wanted to keep me away you shouldn't have let her. You should have tried harder. You gave up. You abandoned me! So, no. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Bel-Isabella, I love you. I will always love you. You can pitch a fit, scream, fight me with everything you have, but I'm not going away. I'm never giving you up again."

I burst into full out sobs, slamming my face down into my arms that were propped on the table. Charlie stood up and came around the table, sitting in the chair next to me. He placed his hand on my arm and I immediately shrugged him off.

"Everything will get better in time. I promise. I'll prove myself to you. I know my word doesn't mean much to you right now but I swear I will make things better for you. Just looking at you walking into this room I could tell you are not happy. Let me make you happy, Isabella. Please."

I snorted, lifting my head to look at him as I wiped the tears away with the sleeve of my hoodie. "I love my life."

"You lie just as well as I do." Charlie challenged my bluff.

"Bart will never let you take me."

"Why don't you let me worry about that."

Another wave of anger and resentment pulsed through my veins as I thought about all those years of never hearing from him. "Just so you know, I'm never calling you Dad and I'm only using you as an escape from this place."

The hurt that clouded Charlie's eyes stabbed at my heart but I was too angry to retract my words. I half meant them anyways.

"Of course," he whispered sadly. Walking over to the window, he stood there silently staring at the scene below. "I do love you, you know."

"Okay, so, my lawyer is drawing up the new contract as we speak. Mr. Swan, if you would like to stay in the city a few days it should be done by the end of the week." Bart was trying to kiss ass. I could tell whatever his lawyer said was not what he wanted to hear so he was changing his tactics.

"That won't be necessary. Isabella and I have a flight for this afternoon. If you wish for us to look over a contract you can contact us in Washington. Mr. Lane has the information. Isabella," he murmured, holding out an arm for me to take. I scoffed, side stepping away from his arm and walked out of the conference room.

Six hours later I found myself in a room I had no recollection of. Charlie stood awkwardly in the door. "This is how you mom left it. I couldn't bare..." He coughed, turning away. "Anyway, I know it is for a younger kid but feel free to change it however you like."

I walked to the window and gazed out at the snow covered trees, ignoring Charlie.

"Right," he continued hesitantly. "Um, there's some left over pizza in the fridge. I have the night shift so I won't be home until late but make yourself at home."

Several seconds passed but I stubbornly stared out the window. Charlie's reflection was still in the window letting me know he had not left the room yet.

"Okay, well... Let me know if you need anything to make you more comfortable. My room is right down the hall. You saw the bathroom and I guess I'll leave you to unpack."

I saw him start to leave in the reflection but he stopped at the last minute and mumbled, "I'm really glad you're home kiddo."

After he was gone I studied the small room that was to be my home for the next few months. I literally blanched at all the pink ruffles and white furniture. Testing the springs in the mattress, I flopped down on the twin bed and groaned. It was lumpy and it squeaked. I was definitely going to miss my bed in L.A.

Once counting the spackle on the ceiling got overwhelmingly boring I drug my Louis Vuitton suitcases out dropped them on the bed. I admired my bags. It was my first real expensive purchase, but at least it was practical. I did travel a lot. It was a five piece set, including the garment bag. They were brown with gold accents and the LV logo scattered through the pattern. The whole collection set me back about eight thousand dollars. I remember the clerk trying to sell me the dog carrier along with it. The only dog I wanted would never fit into that small bag. I never liked small dogs. They were too ornery and yapped in their high pitched barks constantly.

I started sorting my clothes, quickly running out of closet and dresser space. I kept the clothes I'd least likely wear stuffed in my luggage and shoved it under the bed.

Spotting my guitar case next, I brought it over to the bed and unzipped the bag gingerly. Inside was a custom 1969 Gibson Dove with an ebony finish, the same one Elvis used during the seventies while he was in Vegas. The King of Rock 'n' Roll held a soft spot in my heart and that was one of the reasons that made this guitar my most prized possession. I never used it on stage while I was performing. It was something I liked to keep to myself.

I strummed on the chords, tuning a little when a melody popped in my head. I played it out on the instrument until I had a solid base going and all the pain, the fear, the loneliness just poured out in words.

_  
No, it's not enough  
Don't touch my hand and call it love_

_And times have told the ways things come to light  
Realizing a lack in your will to fight_

_And I'm not blind to what you're doing here  
Make me feel like I'm special,  
But my dear, I have seen through a weakness in your eyes  
You don't know it, but you're telling me lies,  
Me lies_

_  
If you listen closely, I've been singing all alone_

I found my journal and a spare pencil at the bottom of my purse, quickly jotting down the lyrics and a few marks to remember the melody. I scratched out a few lines, perfecting everything and soon I was happy with the end result.

Rummaging in another bag, I found my laptop, webcam, and mask. I set up the laptop, booting up the screen while I connected the small camera. I loaded my video editing software and set up the webcam so it was ready to record when I hit the button. Lastly, I pulled my hair back and placed the mask over my face.

"It's been awhile," I started, wondering how much I should actually convey to my semi public audience. "Some fucked up shit has happened in my life and well, I just haven't gotten around to uploading anything lately. As you can see if you look behind me, I'm in a different place. I'm no longer in California, but rather in a small podunk town in Washington. Family shit and all... This song is personal and I guess a back story should be involved but I'd rather not get into it. I'll just say it's about my relationship with my... _father_."

_Welcome to the days of wariness  
Where I'm feeling an echo inside my chest,  
I've a heart beating impatiently long,  
Waiting for the other half of it's song_

_No, it's not enough  
Don't touch my hand and call it love  
If you can't hold it tight, tonight  
__If you're not strong enough_

_And times have told the ways things come to light  
Realizing a lack in your will to fight  
Despite words crying at inconsistencies,  
As you fall uneasily to your knees_

_And I'm not blind to what you're doing here  
Make me feel like I'm special,  
But my dear, I have seen through a weakness in your eyes  
You don't know it, but you're telling me lies,  
Me lies_

_And you will soon awake to see  
There is no heart in anything you say to me  
You thought we'd find a harmony, a perfect match of melodies  
No, But if you listen closely, I've been singing all alone_

"Thanks." I spoke into the camera, zoning out for a few seconds before shutting it off. I had my editing program ready, but it didn't feel right mixing and refilming the song. It was meant to be a raw emotion so I just uploaded the first take.

I sat browsing the Internet, looking up crazy disgusting true facts to pass the time when my mailbox alert went off. It was a message fromSteinway101 that said, "Dark, deep, depressing, yet amazing all the same. Keep hanging in there!"

Smiling the first genuine smile all day, I laughed feeling like at least I had one person cheering for me.

**...**

I woke up startled and started to choke. The air was thick with smoke and it took a few moments for me to recognize my surroundings. I rolled out of bed and got dressed quickly, feeling the door for heat and tapping the knob lightly making sure it wasn't hot on the other side. I flung it open, ready to drop to the floor if needed, but the hallway was clear, with the exception of the haze from the smoke.

It curled up in puffs above the stairs. I bounded down two at a time. However, the sight that met me in the kitchen was awkward and unexpected. My lip twitched up and I looked away, stifling my laughter. Charlie was in his plaid shirt and jeans with a bright orange and yellow apron tied around his waist, which was clearly made for a housewife. He was covered in splotches of flour from head to toe.

He blushed when he caught me staring and busied himself with dumping the pile of burnt pancakes and bacon into the trash can. "I thought I should cook us some breakfast but..." His sentence trailed off as he glanced around the dirty kitchen, the flush still evident on his cheeks.

"I can't cook." He finally sputtered.

"No shit, Sherlock."

Charlie's eyes flashed and he motioned for me to sit down. I shrugged and followed suit, watching him curiously as he sat a glass jar in the center of the table.

"Isabella," he began, gathering confidence as he went along. "You are living in my home now and I have certain rules that are to be followed."

"You've got to be shitting me." I stated flatly, annoyed that he would even suggest rules when he was the one who wanted me to move here in the first place.

"That's the first rule," he rushed. "No swearing. Ah, don't interrupt," he cut me off. "For every one profanity that comes out of your mouth you will be required to put a dollar into this jar."

"Oh, a whole fucking dollar! Ain't that grand." I snorted.

Charlie's eyes narrowed and he shoved the jar at me. "That'll be a dollar."

I gaped at him and when he didn't budge I stuffed my hands in my pockets and pulled out a wad of cash, stuffing the whole thing in the jar. I smirked and said, "Just in case I shit, I mean slip, up."

Frowning, Charlie sighed. "Please, try not to be so difficult."

I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to continue.

"Your curfew is ten PM. on weekdays during school and 12 AM on weekends and during the summer."

"Seriously, you actually think I need a curfew in this town? There's nothing but trees and like two shops, neither of which I plan on going to."

Charlie gave me a pointed look and I crossed my arms and shut my mouth so he could finish.

"My job keeps me away from the house a lot so while I'm gone absolutely no boys in the house and no parties, period."

"I don't even know anybody, Charlie! It's not like as soon as you walk out the I'm going to have a group over for an orgy. Geez!"

"Well I know all about the late parties, drinking, drugs. God only knows what else you're used to doing in L.A." Charlie voice rose.

It stung that even in a small town like Forks, Washington, people had heard about everything I had supposedly done in the city. "Where did you get your information, Charlie?"

"It's all over the papers and the television, Isabella. It's not like you keep it a secret."

"Photos can be manipulated and sources can be bought. You should know this, you are a fucking cop after all. Yes, I drank some when I was in Germany but only for the experience, plus, I was legal over there."

"What about all the hotel parties and you staying over night in strange men's rooms?" He questioned. "Had Renee even discussed with you the consequences of... of... of what could happen? Tell me you're not that foolish!"

"They're fabricated lies, created mostly by my own publicist who thinks any press is good press! Not that it's any of your business but I'm still a virgin and yes, Renee did have _the_ talk with me."

I had enough of his accusations. I went back up to my room quickly and shut the door, lying back down in bed. _What a great start_, I thought bitterly.

How did I even get here? I had never agreed to come with Charlie. I suppose it was because I was done with my life in L.A. and I figured any start would be better than that.

I groaned when I heard the knock on my door, covering my head with the pillow. I heard Charlie walk in and clear his throat.

"I'm sorry."

When I didn't respond he tried again. "I'm sorry that I assumed those things about you. I'm – this is all new to me too. We both need to learn to adjust." He stood in the door awkwardly for a few minutes like the day before. "I know this is last minute and I know you have school in the morning but I hope you'd come with me to the Christmas tree farm on the Quileute Reservation. I thought it might be fun to pick out a tree for the holidays."

I think I surprised us both when I sat up and agreed. Anything had to be better than sitting in that awful pink room all day.  


* * *

**Author's Note:** Where is Edward? I want Edward! He'll be in the next chapter. Maybe... if I get enough reviews! Nah, he'll be in there regardless but I'd still like some feedback.

The song used in this chapter is by Kina Grannis, called _Strong Enough_. I'll provide a link on my lookup.

**Stephenie Meyer** needs credit for her lovely characters of course.


	5. Holiday Traditions

**Holiday Traditions**

The fifteen minute drive to the Quileute Reservation was filled with an awkward silence. Charlie attempted small talk but quickly gave up when I only answered with a 'yes' or 'no.'

"I hope you slept well enough last night," Charlie muttered sheepishly. "It's not exactly five star living. I know it's not what you're used to."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Corporate living is a dick, Charlie. It's overrated."

"Please," Charlie grimaced, his face flushed a light pink. "Don't say 'dick' to your father."

"Yes, sir." I saluted him, laughing lightly at his discomfort.

As we pulled into the reservation, we followed obvious signs that directed visitors to the Christmas Tree market. There were several trucks parked outside of the entrance waiting to be loaded up with the green firs.

Charlie parked the truck and smiled. "This should be fun, right?"

"Sure." I hesitantly agreed.

He nodded and jumped out of the truck, slapping the cab as he walked by. I watched as he greeted a Quileute man in a wheelchair and waited for me at the entrance. Charlie looked happy and unsure of himself as he gazed back at the truck, waiting for me to follow. I sighed, opening my door. Charlie was trying. It was obvious. Could I really forgive him for not being in my life while I grew up? He seemed genuine in wanting to be part of my life now, but was I ready to let him in so easily?

"I can be civil, at least," I mumbled to myself.

"Bella, this is my fishing buddy, Billy Black. Billy, you remember my daughter, Bella."

"Nice to see you again, Bella." Billy smiled, offering his hand.

"Likewise." I smiled, shaking his hand.

"My boy's got a poster of you in his bedroom. I think he's got a crush," Billy laughed. "He's probably going to kill me if he finds out I told you that."

I blushed, flattered and somewhat freaked out. It was strange thinking that kids had your face plastered all over their walls. "I'll never tell."

"Good," Billy sighed. "I wonder where that boy went? He's always off getting into trouble. I'll see you around, Charlie. It was nice seeing you, Bella."

"I don't suppose you remember him," Charlie asked after Billy had left.

"No."

"I didn't think you would. You were young..." He trailed off, lost in memories.

"So," I nudged his arm with my elbow. "It's fuc-freakin' cold out. What kind of tree are we looking for?"

"Oh, um. I'm not sure. Let's just look around. We'll pick out the one that looks the best. How about that?"

"Sounds good to me."

An hour later we stood in front of a seven foot tall Blue Fir. The dimensions were standard for an All-American Christmas Tree. The top was a straight point and from the tip the limbs fell in layers of green and got larger in circumference towards the bottom.

Charlie stood up, dusting the snow off his pants. "The trunk looks good and strong. I'm going back to the truck to get the ax. Stay here with the tree."

I nodded and rubbed my hands together. My red Ariane gloves from the Christian Dior collection were not exactly keeping my hands from freezing.

"I know you!"

I cringed, placing a fake smile on my face as I slowly turned around. A beautiful blonde girl stood directly behind me, making me jump back a couple of spaces.

"Jesus! You scared me."

"Sorry. I just saw you and I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Rosalie Hale. You're Charlie's daughter, the singer from L.A."

"Yeah, that's me," I mumbled, smiling politely.

"Don't worry, Isabella. I'm not going to ask for your autograph," she smirked. "You're style is not really my cup of tea."

"Mine either," I laughed.

Rosalie studied me thoughtfully and then broke out into a low, sultry laugh. "I think I like you, Isabella."

"Please, call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella. The whole town is buzzing about you starting Forks High tomorrow. I hear the local news station will be there as well."

"Seriously," I groaned. "I hate all this fanfare. Can't I just go to school like a normal teen?"

"You don't like the attention," Rosalie asked, surprised.

"Definitely not. It's awkward and I'm not good with crowds."

"How can you not be good with crowds? You perform in front of thousands!"

"That's different. When I'm performing, I can close my eyes and just sing, forgetting everything else around me. Unfortunately, when the media is involved, I'm usually surrounded and asked all sorts of questions and if I say one little thing wrong, forget it. It's blown way out of proportion. I would just rather not deal with that shit."

"Hey there, Rosalie," Charlie greeted. "Have you come to watch a master cut down a tree?"

"Hey Mr. Swan," Rosalie laughed. "No offense but, I think this tree can take you."

"Impossible!" Charlie teased. "Where's the rest of your crowd? I know Emmett's not too far behind."

Before I could ask who Emmett was, a loud booming voice echoed throughout the trees, sending birds flying into the air with fear.

"Rosie!"

"Over here, Emmett," Rosalie called. "I was meeting the new neighbor."

"You mean, THE neighbor?!" An excited hulk of a teenage boy came barreling through the trees, his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. He stopped by Rosalie's side, grinning from ear to ear. Dark curls framed his face bringing out his hazel eyes.

"I'm Bella," I stated shyly when he just stared, smiling at me.

"Well I'll be damned," he coughed, catching Charlie's eye. "Pardon my French, Mr. Swan. I'm stoked!" Emmett actually giggled, his dimples making another appearance. "I have my camera. Do you mind taking a picture with me and Rose?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"This is so going on my Facebook!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie punched his arm.

"What?! It's not every day you get to meet Isabella-freakin-Swan!"

"What's all this commotion over here?" A pretty woman about Charlie's age walked up arm-in-arm with the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. They were picture perfect in every way.

"Carlisle! Esme!" Charlie beamed. "Where are Alice and Edward?"

"Alice wasn't feeling well, ever since..." Esme started to explain but she trailed off.

"Edward stayed home with Alice," Carlisle smiled tightly. "She wasn't up to the trip."

"Emmett and Rosalie decided to join us though," Esme recovered, smiling again.

"Aw, Ma! You act like we're second best," Emmett teased. "Oh! Here." He shoved the camera in Esme's hands. "Take a picture of me, Rosie, and Bella, please!"

Esme smiled, a little confused, and snapped the picture. "I'm Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle," she introduced after taking the photo. "I see you have already met my strange son and his girlfriend."

"You know you love me, mother!" Emmett laughed, throwing his arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

"The whole town is excited to have you here, Isabella." Carlisle offered his hand in greeting.

"So I've heard," I laughed nervously. "Please, call me Bella."

"Enough gossiping!" Charlie motioned for everyone to back away from the tree. "I'm freezing and Bella here is not dressed for this weather. I'm going to cut down this tree and beat Carlisle's record from last year."

"Is that so?" Carlisle asked in mock disbelief.

Charlie and Carlisle continued bickering while Charlie swung his ax with renewed energy.

Esme walked up to me and smiled softly. "I can't imagine what you must be going through with the move and with your mother- I'm sorry." She apologized, noticing the tears that filled my eyes suddenly.

She changed the subject to lighter topics. "This is a typical holiday tradition for us. Your father and Carlisle compete to see who can cut down their tree in the shortest amount of time."

"Charlie has a Christmas tree every year?" I wondered aloud. He didn't strike me as the type to decorate trees, especially by himself.

"Well, normally he donates his to the children's hospital ward in town, but with you home this year, I think he'll keep it."

"Bella!" Emmett sauntered over with a piece of paper. "What's your email address? I was going to send you this picture when I got home. I saved you from having to ask. I know it's hard to pass up an image with me featured in it." He winked playfully, yelping when Rosalie punched him in the arm again.

**...**

"You and Bella are welcome to join us at the house for coffee and hot cocoa," Esme offered later.

Charlie beamed and clapped a sulking Carlisle on the shoulder. After a grueling hour and a half in what felt like below zero winds, Charlie ended up having the best time of chopping down his tree. "Sure, if Bella's up to it."

By then, my extremities were completely frozen so I was not about to deny a hot beverage. "It's f-f-fine." I shivered from the cold.

Emmett helped Carlisle with their tree because it was huge. I bent down behind Charlie, grabbing the trunk of our tree but was quickly shooed away.

"I've got it, Bella. Go warm up in the truck. Your lips are turning blue." He tossed me the keys and I sighed, relieved.

I treaded carefully through the snow back to the truck. I watched as Carlisle, Emmett, Charlie and a couple of Quileute men helped load the Cullen's tree. Emmett followed Charlie over and helped him heave the tree onto the back and secure it. I waved at Emmett as he shouted his goodbyes.

On the drive over to Esme and Carlisle's, I asked Charlie a few questions about them.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have how many kids?"

"Three. You met Emmett. He is a character. Then there's Edward, the middle child. He's a little weird. Nice and polite, but weird all the same. And then there's Alice. She was adopted when the boys were young. Esme was in an accident right after Edward was born and doctors told her she'd never be able to have any more children. Of course both Carlisle and Esme were devastated, but once they accepted the fact, they decided to adopt a little girl a few years later."

"What's Alice like?"

"She's your age actually, maybe a few months younger. She is sweet as she can be but she's had trouble growing up here." Charlie muttered darkly.

"How do you mean," I asked, curious.

"Some kids just don't accept outsiders very well. She gets picked on a lot because she's different. There was an incident this summer. Some girls thought it would be funny to haze Alice. Poor thing didn't talk for a month." Charlie shook his head, remembering.

"That's awful," I agreed, suddenly worried about starting school the next day.

"We're almost there." He announced as he pulled onto a dirt road a couple of houses down from Charlie's. The drive was lined with arching trees covered in snow. If you looked straight down the path, you could see a white house at the end. As we kept driving, the house continued to grow in size and by the time we reached the front entrance I had counted three stories, saw the guest house and stables, and spotted all the nice luxury cars parked in the open four-car garage.

Charlie parked behind a cherry red BMW convertible. I glanced at Charlie to see if it bothered him that his old truck stood out like a sore thumb but he was already climbing out and shutting the door. I followed suit, joining him on the old, country-style wrap around porch.

Emmett flung open the door before we had a chance to knock and ushered us inside. "Chief and his daughter's here," he shouted over his shoulder.

I eyed the camera in Emmett's hand warily as I followed Charlie inside.

"I want to be a photographer," Emmett explained, catching my stare. "I don't go anywhere without it. My brother makes fun of me for it too. I have this awesome case that Rosie bought for my birthday just to carry it around and he swears it looks just like a purse. I say he's just jealous."

"What, dear brother, is there to be jealous of exactly?"

My head turned automatically to the smooth, velvety voice coming from the staircase and my breath caught in my throat. Eyes the color of emeralds met mine briefly before he focused his gaze on Emmett. I blushed, trying to conceal my instant attraction to this guy.

He sat casually on the stairs with his elbows propped on his knees. His hands were clasped underneath his strong jaw and as my gaze followed the prominent line, a slight movement brought my attention to his lips. He was chewing on his bottom lip. _Damn_.

"Everything!" Emmett stated seriously, walking up to who I assumed was Edward, and wrapping his arm around his neck playfully. I cringed when Emmett used his other hand to mess up his combed auburn hair.

Edward fought back, laughing. "Get off of me you big oaf!" He wrestled his way out of Emmett's grasp and I immediately forgave Emmett. Edward's hair screamed 'sex' and I literally had to stop myself from threading my fingers through his thick locks.

I clenched my fists by my side and stood there awkwardly until they acknowledged me again. I regretted not staying directly behind Charlie when we first arrived.

"My brother's an idiot. I'm Edward."

"Bella."

"Yeah, I know who you are," he stated bluntly and walked out of the room.

I stared after him, confused by his sudden departure. What stunned me the most was the fact that he left so abruptly and I wasn't used to being dismissed like that.

"Uh... Sorry about Edward. He has trouble relating to new people sometimes. Don't take it personally though. He'll have to warm up to you first." Emmett explained quickly. "Come meet my sister, Alice. She's a lot nicer than Edward," he teased.

I smiled, relieved that it wasn't something I did to offend Edward, but as I followed Emmett through the modernized country home my smile faded into a frown and wondered why it even bothered me that Edward acted that way. _Because you're attracted to him of course_.

I was vaguely aware of Emmett's commentary as he took me through the living room and into the kitchen where everyone was sitting at the table with a mugs of hot chocolate and coffee in front of them. I took the seat next to Charlie and he gave me a warm smile, sliding my cup over. I took it gratefully, sighing when my fingers began thawing out from the heat.

"Bella, this is my daughter, Alice. Alice, this is Bella, Charlie's daughter." I waved slightly to a petite girl sitting across from me at the table. She looked so small sandwiched in between her brothers.

Alice waved back. "I'm so excited that you're here. Charlie's been talking about you nonstop!"

I peeked over at Charlie, still a little surprised that he had mentioned me to this family. His cheeks had turned pink and he kept his gaze steadily fixed on his drink.

"I like your hair." I said to Alice, admiring the short spikes that framed her narrow face.

Charlie choked on his coffee. Alice's smile dropped and her hand flew up to her hair, twisting her fingers nervously around the short strands. Emmett wouldn't look at me and Rosalie and Edward were both glaring in my direction. Esme and Carlisle watched Alice with worried eyes and I immediately tried to backtrack.

"I mean, it looks great! I'd never be brave enough to chop all my hair off and let's face it. I wouldn't look near as great as you with that hairstyle."

Unfortunately, that seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Edward shot out of his chair and took Alice's hand, dragging her up with him. "Come on, Al."

"I-I'm sorry," I called after them, leaving my mug abandoned at the table. I looked back at Esme. "What did I say?"

Esme looked torn on answering me or following her children. Carlisle saved her from having to choose. "Alice has never been welcomed by her peers at school," he began, watching Esme carefully as she exited the room. "Some of the girls in her class thought it would be fun to put Alice through a hazing. They told her that if she went through with the hazing she would become part of their group. Alice always wanted to feel like she belonged at that school and when they pretended to be interested, well... She jumped at the opportunity. They dressed her in this ridiculous outfit, dunked her in the school's pool, blindfolded her, roughed her up, tied her to the school's flag pole, and shaved her head."

Carlisle brushed angry tears away and stared out the window. Emmett's head was now buried in his hands and Rosalie was rubbing his back reassuringly.

"When she didn't come home that night... When she didn't call... We knew something bad had happened." Carlisle's voice shook and Charlie reached over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Edward found her at school a few hours after. He brought her straight to the hospital where she was treated for hypothermia. Her heart stopped twice."

"I'm so sorry," I apologized. "I didn't know..."

"We know." Carlisle forced a smile.

No one spoke for a long ten minutes. I started feeling guilty about even opening my mouth and I felt even worse when I thought about everything Alice had gone through. _Fucking teenage girls_. Now I really wasn't looking forward to school the next day.

"Should I go apologize to Alice," I asked, breaking the strained silence.

"You don't have to apologize, Bella." Alice walked shyly back into the dining room. "You had no idea what happened. Thanks for the compliment though. I have grown fond of my hair." She fluffed her hair playfully, smiling a little.

"Alright," Charlie yawned. "It's getting late and Bella and I still have a tree to unload."

"Of course." Carlisle stood, leading us to the front door. I must have still looked guilty because Carlisle stopped me. "Bella, it's not your fault. Get a good night's sleep. You look exhausted."

I nodded and followed Charlie to the truck. By the time we made it home and drug the tree inside, it was all I could do to make it up the stairs into the shower.

As I walked out of the bathroom I heard a crash from downstairs. "Shit!" Charlie's voice floated up the stairs. "Damn tree."

I snorted and skipped down to the kitchen, grabbing the Swear Jar. I found Charlie sprawled out on the couch, breathing heavily. Smiling, I held out the jar and watched as Charlie blushed. He sat up and pulled out his wallet, muttering under his breath.

He stuffed a wad of bills on top of mine and smirked. "Just in case." He chuckled, his eyes crinkling as he gazed up at me. I immediately recognized that look because Renee used to look at me that way sometimes. I felt that same love radiating off of Charlie in that moment and it made me sad that I had not been given the opportunity to grown up knowing my father. I hated that I still felt like a stranger in his home and I felt guilty that I still didn't trust Charlie, even though I could feel... I could see his love for me. So I laughed with him, masking the tears that threatened to fall.

"We should call it a night," Charlie suggested. "You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

And just like that, I was plagued with a whole new fear. I had no idea what the next day would bring.

* * *

**  
Author's Note: **I have a cute little side feature for this story. It's called Facebook Emmett, for lack of a better name. It will have Emmett's photos from his Facebook. I will post a link on my profile page for you guys. (P.S. It's on MySpace under an album for "Friends Only" Unfortunately, I'm having to take precautions because it seems there have been sticky fingers attaching themselves to my graphics claiming them as their own! I work too hard on them...) Also, a lot of you have favorited/alerted this story but I haven't gotten many reviews. How sad! Anywho, reviews inspire me... 'nough said.

**Disclaimer:** Need I say this every chapter? Stephenie is the genius. I just borrow the characters.


	6. Another Day in the Life

**Author's Note: **What is that? It has been how long since an update? Shame on me! Seriously. So, if you have forgotten what is going on then please go back and skim through the first four chapters before reading this one!

I love this story. I love all of my stories and I have missed writing new chapters for _Haunting Moon_ and _Poster of a Girl_. Good news though, I am back along with a few changes. I have a fan fiction author Facebook page. Look me up: _Heather Selab_. I will also include a link on my profile. It will have all the extras from my stories and it will also be a place where you can ask me questions or better yet, just send me a friend request! I would love to hear from everyone. I no longer update MySpace because who uses that anymore? Not I. My computer and MySpace fight, often, and it was just not worth the hassle anymore.

I hope I haven't lost too many readers... I took a long hiatus just because I had some issues in my personal life that I had to take care of. Anywho, on to the real reason you are here; Chapter Five.

* * *

**Another Day in the Life**

"Bella." Charlie's loud knock on my bedroom door startled me awake. I rubbed my eyes furiously trying to fully wake up. I was having an awful dream where a few paparazzi had hidden in Charlie's bathroom shower and as soon as I took a seat on the toilet they sprang out, snapping pictures and asking to see my boobs.

I groaned, rubbing my ears. I could still hear them. In fact, I noticed the voices were getting louder.

"Charlie?" I stared at my window, afraid to open the shades. Charlie must have heard the panic in my voice because he quickly opened the door and walked in.

"Leave the shade down," he muttered. "Those vultures have been out there since three this morning."

"Are you kidding me," I screeched. "How did they get the address?"

"I'm sure it wasn't hard to come by," Charlie admitted sheepishly. "A lot of folks in town know about you coming here. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told anyone."

I sighed, tossing the covers away. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"I was thinking you could go out the back door and over to the Hale's house. Liv told me that Rose parks her car in the garage and you can ride to school with her. I've already contacted the school and the grounds are off limits to the paparazzi but unfortunately, I'm sure they'll get as close as they can. I've already sent a few officers from the station down there but if anything happens you contact me immediately."

Charlie lectured me on safety tips and insisted I add the station and his personal number to speed dial on my cell before he left me alone to get dressed. It was going to be a shitty day so I just grabbed the most comfortable jeans I owned and threw on a button up plaid shirt. I didn't feel like fixing my hair so I just twisted it up and stuffed it under a black beanie. I yanked on a pair of black boots and grabbed my jacket off the floor.

I met Charlie downstairs and he handed me a cereal bar and a new orange backpack. He just smiled and shrugged. "I didn't want to risk another fire this morning, especially since we have so many eye witnesses out there."

He led me to the back door and motioned for me to stay put while he checked out the back yard first. "It looks clear. I unlocked the gate that connects to the Hale's backyard. Rosalie will be waiting on you. I hope you have a good day at school and don't hesitate to call me, okay?"

"Thanks, Charlie." I smiled, waving the cereal bar as I walked out. I slipped my arms through the book bag and walked quickly to the gate. Rose grabbed my arm as I walked through and ushered me over to their garage.

"This is some crazy ass shit, Bella!" Rosalie's eyes darted around wildly. Her face was pink with excitement and she was smiling.

"Are you fucking enjoying this," I asked surprised.

"Hell yeah," she laughed. "Nothing this exciting ever happens here."

"Believe me," I grumbled. "You will get tired of it. This is not as glamorous as it seems."

Rosalie rolled her eyes dragging me along behind her. "We've had reporters knocking on the door since six a.m. My dad told them to fuck off though, don't worry."

We walked over to the same BMW that was parked in front of the Cullen's last night and I whistled. "Nice car."

"Thanks!" Rosalie patted the hood proudly. "I rebuilt the engine myself. She purrs like a kitten."

"You work on cars?" Once again, Rosalie Hale shocked the shit out of me.

"Yeah, my mom taught me. She's the mechanic in town."

"No way! That's awesome. Are you going to take over the business one day," I asked curiously.

Rosalie blushed and opened the car door. "I wouldn't mind, but there's something else I'd like to do first."

She jumped in the car and I followed, climbing in the passenger seat. "Well," I prompted after she started the car.

"I'll have to show you one day." She shrugged, hitting a button on a box device hanging from the car's visor to open the garage door.

"That's not cryptic at all," I huffed, still curious.

She just smiled deviously and backed out of the garage into a small crowd of paparazzi. I slipped a pair of sunglasses on and lowered myself in the seat. Rosalie's windows weren't tinted so as soon as I was spotted, the horde of paps surrounded the car.

"Mother fuckers," Rosalie shouted, flipping them off. "Get out of the way!"

We were going at a snails pace, inching forward because some of the paps were trying to get a front shot of us and they were blocking the street.

"Assholes," Rosalie muttered, laying down on her horn.

"Still enjoying the attention," I asked, snickering bitterly.

"Meh," she replied. "It may be a tad overrated but I still think it's awesome."

I looked at her, appalled.

"What? I'm an attention whore. Sue me." She grinned wickedly and I shrugged, not understanding her fascination.

"Whatever floats your boat, Rose."

"Agree to disagree," she asked, laughing.

Just then, I saw Charlie's cruiser pull out of our driveway, sirens blaring. The paps scattered enough to clear a faint path and Rosalie took it, zipping through the confused photographers like a pro. I laughed along with her and sighed. "Agreed."

**...**

"So, this is Forks High," Rosalie stated gloomily as she pulled into the parking lot. "Where even the mystery meat in the cafeteria is boring. You can't even call it mystery meat. It's clearly meatloaf."

She parked the car and we got out. I looked over the grounds at four dreary looking brick buildings. "This is it?"

Rosalie snorted. "Yup."

"Alright then. Let's get this party started," I muttered.

I started walking towards the main entrance when Rosalie snickered. "Wave to your admirers."

"What?" I turned back, questioning her.

She gestured across the street to a tree where a couple of paps had climbed up in the branches and had set up their cameras. I rolled my eyes and turned back around, a little annoyed with Rosalie's fascination with those people.

"Wait, Bella!" She came up behind me, threading her arm through mine. "We have to wait on Em. I told him we would."

"Oh," I hesitated, not wanting to stay out in the open longer than I had to. "You can wait on Em. Tell him I'm sorry but I really want to get my schedule and make sure I know where I'm going and shit."

"Okay, suit yourself. The office is the second door on the right. I'll look for you at lunch," she added as I was walking away.

**...**

The whole morning consisted of starstruck stares and pure awkwardness. No one would talk to me which in truth, frustrated me to no end. If I was going to attend this school until I graduated then I wanted to be treated like any other student. Even the teachers were flustered.

By the time lunch came around I was just ready to escape the stares. I roamed the halls and ended up at the empty gym. _Perfect_. I walked through the double doors and made my across the court. I ducked behind the stadium seating and took cover beneath the bleachers.

My eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness and I could make out two people. I could deal with two people. They seemed to be loners anyways. A lanky, blond guy was sitting in the back listening to his iPod and staring at the back of the other person's head thoughtfully. As, I looked closer I recognized the short, spiky hair of Alice Cullen. She was sitting towards the lowest part of the bleachers, hugging her knees protectively. She didn't seem to noticed me or the guy behind her at all.

Normally I would assume she just wanted to be alone and I wouldn't push the matter but I felt the need to go over there and start talking to her. She looked like she could use a friend.

I wound my way through the bars and headed in her direction. The blonde guy eyed me suspiciously but nodded his head in greeting. I acknowledged him and continued on towards Alice. As I got closer I could here her sniffling and I caught a glimpse of the shiny sheen of fresh tears flowing down her cheeks.

Clearing my throat I waited patiently as she furiously wiped her hands under her wet eyes and glanced up at me. Her expression fell from confused to utterly shocked.

"Bella, what are you doing here," she asked quietly.

I shrugged and sat down next to her. "I spotted you here and I thought that I would like your company rather than the craziness of the cafeteria. Do you mind if I join you?"

Alice looked wistful for a moment and then smiled a little. "No, not at all."

"Thanks!" I pulled my bag around and unzipped the front compartment. I noticed a brown bag in there when I had been looking for a pen earlier in the day. My name had been scrawled on the front in thick black ink. I opened the bag carefully and pulled out a badly wrapped sandwich.

I laughed, earning me an inquisitive glance from Alice. I held up the sandwich, "Charlie is new at this." She studied the sandwich wrapped haphazardly in layers of wax paper and smiled.

Just then Alice's stomach made a gurgling sound and she blushed deeply, her eyes widening. She pulled her arms around her stomach and looked away.

"You didn't bring anything for lunch," I asked, concerned.

"No. I normally go to the cafeteria early so I can get something but Mr. Banner asked me to stay after class today."

I realized that she must like to get her food before everyone arrives in the cafeteria so I didn't push the subject. Instead I offered her half of my lunch.

"Here," I said, unwrapping the sandwich. "I can't guarantee that it's good but it's something."

Alice smiled appreciatively and accepted the, what seemed to be, peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," I smiled, knocking my shoulder with hers.

Taking a big bite, I found myself pleasantly surprised. "Not bad, Charlie. Not bad at all."

Alice giggled, biting into her half and quickly agreeing with me. "This is the best PB&J I've ever had," she mumbled through a mouthful.

We spent the rest of the period eating in comfortable silence. It was the most relaxed I had been all day and I was thoroughly upset when the bell rang. I frowned, packing up my bag.

"Will you be joining me tomorrow," Alice asked quietly, not looking at me directly.

"Would you mind," I asked. "I don't want to intrude on your spot."

She finally glanced at me and smiled happily. "Oh, no! It's fine. I really don't mind."

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch then."

"Okay." She laughed, waving as she skipped out.

I looked over towards the back and noticed that the blonde guy had already deserted the area. I had almost forgotten he had been back there.

**...**

The rest of the afternoon was dull and once again, very awkward. Especially in Biology because my lab partner turned out to be none other than Edward Cullen. He was obviously still furious with me so I just ignored him the whole period.

Rosalie drove me home and bitched at me for not showing up at lunch. I apologized and told her I got lost and ended up finding Alice in the gym and had lunch with her. She shut up after that seeming somewhat appeased.

After I cut through the backyard and into the kitchen I found a note from Charlie that listed the number to a local pizza delivery place and a twenty dollar bill was attached. He would be working late.

I left the note on the table and rummaged through the cabinets. I found some canned soup and decided I would just fix that for dinner. There was no sense in ordering pizza. Besides, the paps were still hanging around waiting on their money shots.

Sighing, I propped my elbows down in front of the microwave watching my bowl of soup spin around in circles. "Just another day in the life of Isabella Swan," I muttered bitterly.

* * *

**Author's Note Number Two:** I made a trailer for this fic! Yay for visuals! A link can be found on my profile.

**P.S.** I still love reviews! :)


	7. Hope for the Hopeless

**Hope for the Hopeless**

Faint shouts muffled by the walls had been grating on my nerves for the last hour. I was done. The insanity that waited just outside of Charlie's house consisted of a shit load of paparazzi and a few over zealous fans. The fans I could handle but the vile, disgusting stalkers with their weapons of film disturbed me to no end. When would they leave?

Pulling back the shade a quarter of an inch I could see the constant flicker of the cameras. I suppose I can answer that question. They will never give up.

I groaned, rolling over my bare mattress. The springs squeaked in protest. I should spice up this room, I thought. It seems as if my life is here now, I may as make it my own. Laughing out loud I pictured painting my walls black and buying a coffin shaped bed frame. Charlie would freak. No, I sighed. That's not me either.

I spotted my laptop abandoned on the floor and figured now was as good of time as any to check my mail. I flipped it open and clicked on the familiar stamp icon. Immediately I saw missed messages from YouTube. Smiling, I tapped on the first notice from Steinway101.

_My muse is missing. Do you have any idea where she might be?_

Rolling my eyes I typed back. _Not in the slightest. Perhaps you should be your own muse until she returns._

After sorting through mostly junk emails I gave up on the computer. I placed it carefully on the desk and started picking up my mess. My possessions were scattered everywhere. My fingers brushed a neglected wig next to my guitar and I chuckled. Maybe it was time for an outing.

**...**

"Isabella who?" I asked myself, puckering my lips at the mirror. My hair was twisted and pinned beneath a red wig and my over sized sunglasses blocked half of my face. I tugged at the wig once more making sure it was secure and turned to walk out of the tiny bathroom. I stumbled and caught the door before I hit the tiled floor.

"Fuck," I cursed, looking back to see what had caused me to trip. Charlie's black and white flannel shirt lay crumpled on the floor, mocking me. I picked it up, sniffing to see if it was dirty. It smelled of faint detergent and pine which was oddly comforting to me. I shrugged, and slipped it on over my Led Zeppelin t-shirt. The fabric hung loosely over my shoulders and extended well past my hips. I bunched up the ends and tied them together in a slack knot.

"There," I nodded, taking one last look in the mirror. I dashed out, quickly finding my boots. As I threw on my tan hoodie and black leather bomber jacket I calculated my escape plan. Hopefully the gate was still unlocked from this morning. I'm sure the Hale's wouldn't mind if I used it to avoid the mob.

I peeked through the back door and saw the area was free of creepers. Pretty soon the sneakier paps would be hiding out in the woods ready to ambush me. I pulled the door closed quietly, took a deep breath and ran for the fence. I giggled happily when I found it still unlocked. I dodged a small koi pond and almost collided with a bird bath but I made it safely to the Hale's porch. Mr. Hale opened the door and smiled.

"Isabella! What a pleasant surprise," he greeted warmly. "Rosie's not here right now. I believe she's with that mammoth of a boyfriend but they'll be back for dinner." He grimaced. "I swear I'm going to have to start charging him for groceries."

I laughed. "Actually, I was hoping I could just use your door. I'm trying to escape the madness that's surrounding my house right now."

Mr. Hale's eyes darkened in anger. "Those bastards need to pack up and go home," he muttered. "Is it like this all the time?"

"Unfortunately yes," I admitted. "I'm so sorry they keep bothering your family. Rosalie told me that they have been on your property a few times."

"Don't you worry about that, Ms. Swan! It is not your fault. Those people just need to get a life. And yes, you may use our door any time you need."

"Thank you so much," I offered appreciatively.

He waved me through into his home and suggested I go out through the side door of the garage, that way I would be shielded by the rest of the house and could walk down the block unnoticed. I thanked him one more time and was on my way.

Once I had made it a few yards down the street I could finally relax. I gulped in the fresh, hazy air and lifted my head up to the sky. I frowned, realizing that I missed the sun's rays.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and I cursed. "Great. I finally get out and it's going to storm." Just as I decided to turn around the beat of a drum stopped me in my tracks. The sound was catching and vaguely familiar. Curiosity got the better of me and I found myself following the music. I ended up at a quaint little yellow house with bright blue shutters accenting the windows. A flash of white brought my attention to an open garage. A piece of paper fluttered across the street and landed in a neighbors yard.

"Motherfucker! That is the third one. I told you to use duct tape you dumbass," shouted a gritty feminine voice from inside.

Deep masculine laughter erupted. "Chill out, Jane. It's just over there in Mrs. Jenkins' yard."

I heard a grunt and then an 'omph' that was followed by a loud clatter sounding suspiciously like a symbol hitting the concrete below.

Another peel of laughter followed suit and a disgruntled girl stormed through the entrance making her way to retrieve the flyaway paper. Her hair was yellow with streaks of pink and green scattered hap-hazardously throughout, looking as if she had never even heard of a brush. It was wild and untamed. She wore a gray trench coat over an old, faded recycle t-shirt and a black floral print skirt. Her frame was small and she couldn't be more than five feet but her six inch platform boots made her look tall.

She snatched up the paper and stalked back towards the garage, shouting the whole way. "This was a complete waste of time, Jasper! Don't fucking look at me like that. I told you that no one would show u-" She froze, catching sight of me lurking on the sidewalk. Her pale blue eyes narrowed, checking out my appearance. I noticed that her face was free of makeup. She didn't need any. Her mouth seemed to be set in a permanent scowl and I wondered if this girl ever smiled.

"Are you here for the audition," she asked.

"Um-"

"Um, what?" She interrupted impatiently. "Either your here to fucking audition or you're not."

"No."

"See!" She turned back to the garage where two guys had come out to see who she had been talking to. "Waste of my goddamn time. I'm going home. Alec?"

A boy about the same age as the girl shook his head, his brown locks falling in his face. "I'm going to play with Jazz for a bit." His nose was a tad wider and his jaw was more pronounced but other than that, his features were very similar to the girl's. He glanced up at me shyly and I saw the same pale blue eyes. They were definitely siblings.

My gaze went to the other boy who must be Jazz and I got the feeling that I had seen him somewhere before. His dirty blonde hair was tied back, a few stray strands had fallen framing his face. His blue eyes were not quite as pale and his features were not as similar to the other two but it was close enough to where I assumed they were all somehow related.

"Can I help you," he asked politely.

"I was just passing by and I heard your music. I didn't mean to intrude on your auditions."

"Pft," the girl scoffed. "We can't even call it an audition. I'm Jane by the way. Where are you from? We don't usually see strangers around here."

"Oh, I'm-" I paused, trying to figure out how to introduce myself. Alec beat me to it.

"You're that new girl. Charlie's daughter from L.A. Aren't you supposed to be some teeny bop celebrity?"

I blushed and shook my head, stuttering. "N-no. I-I. Um. Ugh. Shit!" My hand flew up to my hair reflexively and I cursed again realizing I still had the wig on and I couldn't thread my fingers through it.

Jane surprised me and barked out a laugh.

Jasper told Alec and Jane to shut up and he apologized for them. "They're assholes. Ignore them." He offered his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Bella."

Jane went back into the garage and I heard her pick up the symbol. Alec followed her. "I thought you said you were going home?"

"Well," I heard her muffled voice. "It looks like we have a singer now. We need all the practice we can get. The gig is coming up soon!"

I was confused and I looked up at Jasper. His brow was creased and he was looking back towards the garage, obviously just as confused as I was.

Jane came barreling back out and placed a hand on her hip looking at me and Jasper pointedly. "We don't have all night. Get your asses in here."

I balked when I realized she meant that I was that singer. "Oh," I stammered. "I really should be getting back. I'm sure my dad-"

"I knew it," Jane gloated. "You're one of those lip syncers."

My mouth dropped open in anger. "Screw you. I sing every word."

Jane just sneered. "Prove it."

"Jane!" Jasper hissed, his eyes flashing. "That's enough. Bella doesn't have to prove anything."

"No," I stopped him. I was fuming and even though I knew I had nothing to prove to this hateful girl, I wanted to. In fact, I was anxious to. In my industry I got a lot of flak from critics swearing that I used voice overs at my concerts. I took any chance I could to show that I have never needed to lip sync. "I'll do it. Just this once."

Alec disagreed. "If you're practicing with us we need you at the gig too. There's no way we will be able to find someone else in this short amount of time."

"What?" Jane whirled on Alec. "She's not performing with us at the gig! You've heard the crap she sings. I. Don't. Play. Candy. Ass. Shit. Music." She crossed her arms defiantly, staring me down. "Besides, we haven't even heard her yet. Without all that mixing, she could sound as bad as Nana Carmen in the shower."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Try me," I challenged, brushing past her and walking into the garage. It was a cramped little setup. The band's equipment was packed in the back corner next to an old gas furnace. Tools littered the ground and an oil stain marked the asphalt where someone must usually park their car.

Jasper came up behind me and stationed me in front of the drums. He handed me a beat up microphone and shrugged sheepishly. "We don't have much right now but it works the same. You know you don't have to do this, right?"

I smiled and assured him that everything was fine. I wanted to do this. Jane settled behind me, pulling a set of drumsticks out of her back pocket. Looking to my left I saw Alec tuning his bass guitar. Jasper stepped over to my right and picked up his guitar, strumming lightly on the strings. I caught a glimpse of a keyboard behind him.

"Who plays the keys," I asked, nodding to the instrument.

"I do," Jasper answered. "I try to switch between the guitar and the keyboard depending on which one we need at the time."

"Should I help? I could take over the guitar if you want. I play piano too, but I would feel much more at ease with a guitar," I offered.

"Jazz doesn't let anyone touch his guitar," Jane spat from behind me.

Jasper gave Jane a wary look. "I uh, maybe we should just have you sing this time."

"Of course," I agreed. "I have my own guitar at home so if you guys want me to come back, I'll just bring it along."

"That would be great." Jasper looked relieved.

"So, Bella. What would you like to sing?"

Jane groaned. "Why can't we pick something?"

"Alright, Jane. What would you like me to sing?" I asked curiously.

"Do you know of _The Kills_?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, that's one of my favorite bands."

Her smile dropped a little but she recovered quickly. "Okay, I want to play _U.R.A. Fever_."

I bit my lip. "Are you sure that's enough vocal range to judge me on-"

"It's enough," she snapped. "What? You nervous?" Jane giggled haughtily, beating out the tempo of the song.

I glared at her and spun around. "Let's do it."

Jasper glanced at me anxiously but I assured him with a nod that I was ready. He started us off and I followed right behind.

_Walk you to the counter._

_What you got to offer?_

_Pick you out a soda._

_Look at you forever._

_Walk you to the water._

_Eyes like a casino._

_You ain't born typical._

_Find a piece of silver._

_Pretty as a diagram. _

_Go down to the Rio._

_Put it in my left hand._

_Put it in a fruit machine._

_Everyone's a winner._

_Laughing like a seagull._

When the chorus came up, Jasper and I sang together. _You are a fever, you are a fever. You ain't born typical. You are a fever, you are a fever. You ain't born typical. _

For the second stanza, we went back to alternating verses. This time I started us off.

_Living in a suitcase._

_Meet a clown, fall in love._

_Been dying to have you over._

_Clown around and break up._

_Take you to a jukebox._

_That's the situation._

_Pick you out a number._

_That's our arrangement. _

Finally we were finishing the outro. _Dancing on the legs of a new born pony, left, right, left, right, keep it up son. Go ahead and have her. Go ahead and leave her. You only ever had her when you were a fever._

_I am a fever. I am a fever. I ain't born typical. I am a fever. I am a fever. I ain't born typical. We are a fever. We are a fever. We ain't born typical. We are a fever. We are a fever. We ain't born typical._

As the song ended I smirked at the satisfied expressions of Jasper and Alec. I turned around and Jane fell back against the wall. "Fuck me," she sighed. "I need a cigarette."

I looked back at Jasper questioningly. He grinned. "Translation, welcome to the band, Bella."

Jane stood up mumbling. "Hold up." I heard the click of her lighter as she lit a cigarette. She inhaled deeply, blowing smoke out of her nose. "I need to call an emergency meeting. Do you mind waiting outside." It wasn't a question.

"Sure." I set down the mic and shuffled out. Jane followed behind and pulled down the garage door. They tried to speak in hushed tones but the door was made of aluminum and I could hear most of their conversation.

"I don't know about this."

"Jane, you heard her. She fits." Jasper stated simply.

"I know, Jazz. But I don't want this to become the Isabella show," Jane muttered bitterly. "I don't want our band to be known only for some goddamned pop star as our lead vocalist."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. What do you think, Alec?"

"Same. I don't care about the fame but with her on board..." he trailed off.

"We need her though," Jane whispered. "Especially with the gig coming up. No one will know who it is until we get there. It shouldn't be a problem. However, the next performance..."

"Yeah," Alec and Jasper agreed knowingly.

There was an easy solution to this, I thought knocking on the garage door. Three pairs of blue eyes looked at me expectantly.

"Nobody needs to know who I am," I explained. "I will wear a disguise, like how I'm doing now with this wig. Just refer to me as 'B' from now on. When I'm performing with the band the pop star, Isabella, won't exist."

The trio glanced at each other, having a silent conversation. "Okay," they agreed together and just like that I found myself in a band.

**…**

The next morning I woke up early and found Charlie in the kitchen slapping together another peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The sentiment warmed my heart a little and I felt some sort of affection towards him.

"Hey," I greeted, plopping down at the table.

"Morning," he grunted.

"Do you think you could make me two of those today," I asked softly.

Charlie set down his butter knife and glanced back at me. "Did you not have enough to eat yesterday? I wasn't sure how much I should pack. I'm sorry if-"

"No, it would have been plenty but I ran into Alice Cullen and she didn't have her lunch so I shared. I wanted to have an extra one just in case. I would make it myself but I have never been able to pull off a PB&J like yours. It was awesome!"

Charlie blushed and went back to spreading the peanut butter and jelly mixture on the bread. "Sure. I'll make two. That was nice of you to help Alice."

"Alice is cool. I think we'll be good friends," I admitted surely.

Rosalie drove me to school again and just like before, the paparazzi were being a pain in the ass. One actually flung himself on top of Rosalie's BMW. "Isabella, who's your friend?" Snap. Snap. "Have you kissed this girl?" Snap.

The bulbs that went off constantly could be very disorienting and that is why I always wore sunglasses. I could tell Rosalie was having a hard time with all the flashing lights so I grabbed the extra pair out of my pack and handed them over.

"Here, these help."

"Thanks," she said gratefully. She placed them over her eyes and continued the slow pace through the crowd. "You were right," she muttered. "It gets old, fast."

I chuckled bitterly. "I just wish it would end."

At school everyone was still dazed from the fact that a famous singer was attending and once again no one had the balls to talk to me, with the exception of Rosalie and Emmett. When the lunch bell rang I made a beeline for the gymnasium. I had beat Alice today. As the minutes went by I sat picking at my sandwich. Maybe she changed her mind about me eating lunch with her. The thought saddened me.

Before I could harp too long, I heard someone barreling towards me. I gasped when Jasper hunched over trying to catch his breath and tell me something at the same time. Now I realized why he looked so familiar to me. He was the lanky kid sitting in the back behind Alice.

"Alice," he gasped. "You're her friend. Right? She," he paused, breathing hard.

"What is it, Jasper?" I asked frantically. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, his eyes wide. "I... heard... Gah! Come on," he growled still out of breath, taking my hand and dragging me out of the gym. "I got to quit... smoking."

Jasper doubled over again right before we made it to the school building. All he could do was point me in the right direction and he was bent over again in a coughing fit.

"Will you be okay," I questioned, worried.

"Fine," he choked out, pushing me towards the entrance.

I wasn't sure what to expect. Jasper never got around to explaining anything other than it had something to do with Alice. As I turned the corner I could see a group of girls in a semicircle, corning something back into the lockers. No, not something. Someone.

Their cackles could be heard all the way down the hall. "Whatcha got there, Alice?" A tall blonde asked, hovering over her. I could see her poking at Alice, laughing maliciously.

"Please, leave me alone." Alice requested softly. I could see the tears in her eyes and the humiliation on her face. I took off. These girls had no right to make her cry.

Another girl sauntered up to Alice and pulled at her shirt. "Where are your boobs, little girl? Eric says you used to have big tits. Where are they, huh?"

"Yeah, where," the blonde shoved her hard into the locker as the other girl ripped open her shirt.

Alice cried out and tried to cover herself but it was a little too late. The group of girls squealed and pointed, openly mocking whatever they saw.

"Oh. My. Gawd." A small brunette guffawed. "Why would you tape up your boobs? Do you want to be a man, Alice... or should we just call you _Allen_ now?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I shoved my way through the crowd, trying to get to Alice. She was openly sobbing now, her face soaked with tears. I placed myself in front of her protectively and glared at everyone.

The blonde's mouth gaped open like a fish. "Isabella, I didn't see you over there."

"Does it look like I give a shit if you saw me or not? That does not give you any right to treat Alice this way," I growled, my anger was boiling over and I wanted to take my rage out on her makeup caked face.

None of the girls would look me in the eye. Cowards. How dare they torture Alice. She was the sweetest girl I knew. She didn't deserve any of this.

I was vaguely aware of the cell phone cameras that were out and knowing Alice was exposed behind me I turned around and tried to help her cover up. She flinched away spotting a break in the crowd. She took off, flying into the nearest restroom.

"If I ever see any of you bitches threatening my friend again, you will have to deal with me," I swore menacingly, stalking off towards the bathroom.

I heard the small brunette snipe "Allen" under her breath and laugh. I lost it. I flung her against the lockers and she bounced off, slipping to the floor. I stood over her. "I mean it," I spat. "This ends now."

She looked up at me, shocked.

"Do you hear me," I roared.

"Y-yes," she stuttered.

"Good."

I backed off, making my way to the girl's restroom in search of my friend. It wasn't hard to find her. I could hear her sobbing out in the hall. Opening the door slowly I peeked through the entrance.

"Alice," I called hesitantly.

"Go away," she hiccuped through her tears. I ignored her request, wanting to comfort her as much as I could in this situation.

I found her against the far stall at the end, her body crumpled in a heap on the floor. I cringed thinking about all the germs but I shoved that in the back of my mind, it didn't matter. Falling to my knees in front of her I spoke in soft tones.

"Alice." She flinched as I went to touch her shoulder. "Alice," I tried again. "Can I give you my hoodie?" I slowly pulled it off my body and held it out to her. "Please take it."

Her bloodshot eyes met mine and the tears fell harder as the sobs wracked her tiny form. My own tears began to fall and my heart was breaking for her all over again. She wasn't making any move to take the sweater so I decided I should help her out. I explained I was going to put my hoodie over her head and pull her arms through and slowly but surely I managed to get her dressed.

I fell back against the wall and reached out, pulling her to me. She resisted at first. "Shhh, Alice. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I hugged her fiercely to me and rocked her from side to side. Finally she relaxed against me but her sobs continued to grow louder. The only thing I knew to do was what Renee had done for me years ago.

"My mom used to sing me this comforting song whenever I got scared or upset," I told her softly. "Would you like to hear it, Alice?"

I felt a slight nod against my neck and I took that as my cue to begin. My voice wavered from emotion at first but I was determined to hold it in. I had to stay strong for Alice now. I brushed the hair from her face and continued rocking us together as I sang.

_Smile though your heart is breaking._

_Smile even though it's aching._

The door flew open with force and Alice and I jumped at the noise. I carried on with my song as I watched a frantic Edward take in the scene before him. He paced back and forth, never taking his eyes off of us. His back slumped against the wall and he slid down to the floor.

_When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by._

_If you smile through your tears and sorrow,_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow,_

_You'll see the sun come shining through if you just,_

_Light up your face with gladness._

Alice was crying softly into my shirt now, her fists clinging to the fabric for dear life. Edward's tear filled eyes met mine. His body shook as he took in a shuddering breath. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back against the wall. He was trusting me with Alice.

_Hide every trace of sadness._

_Although a tear maybe ever so near._

_That's the time you must keep on trying._

_Smile, what's the use of crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile,_

_If you just,_

_Smile._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor Alice. On a better note, I updated super quick! Cast photos and songs borrowed for this chapter can be fond on my profile page.


	8. Restriction

**Author's Note: **_Poster of a Girl_ has been nominated for Best Romance over at Everlastingtwilightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com! _Haunting Moon_ has also been nominated but for a different category. If you have a spare moment or two you should check out the site and vote for your favorite fics.

* * *

**Restriction**

"I would like an explanation."

An irate principle stared us down through half moon spectacles, tapping her fingers furiously on the cherry desk. Her eyes fell on me last.

"I expected more from your daughter, Chief Swan." Mrs. Cope huffed irritably. "Violence will not be tolerated."

Charlie sat stoically next to me, silent. He looked at me briefly, disappointment flashing across his face.

"I don't quite understand what is going on, Mrs. Cope."

"Mr. Banner submitted his attendance sheet for Biology and Isabella, as well as Mr. Cullen, were absent," she added with a nod in Edward's direction. "I discovered them, along with Ms. Cullen, in the girls lavatory. They were skipping their afternoon classes."

Edward pressed his lips together and sat forward in his seat, ready to set Mrs. Cope straight on why we were in there in the first place. Before he could get any words out, the door flew open and a frazzled Esme, followed by concerned Carlisle, rushed into the already cramped office.

Mrs. Cope narrowed her eyes at the display, annoyed with the interruption. She motioned sharply for them to take seats on the other side of Edward and Alice.

"As I was saying," she resumed. "I found these three skipping class and as I was reprimanding them, Mrs. Stanley phoned in demanding to know why her daughter Jessica was physically assaulted by Ms. Swan. She claimed Isabella shoved her into a locker and threatened her life."

"That's bullshit," I stated.

Mrs. Cope gasped, her hand flying to her chest in shock. Charlie sighed.

"I would like to hear Bella's side of the story," Charlie requested professionally. "Bella?" he asked, waiting for my response.

I glanced over at Alice. She had been silent ever since we had been ushered into the principle's office. Her hands clasped tightly around herself.

"Some stupid ass girls were fu-" Charlie's hand clasped my shoulder in warning. I sighed, rephrasing. "Some girls, I don't know their names, were being mean to Alice and I stepped in."

Esme's breath hitched as she pulled Alice to her and whispered in her ear. Alice pushed her face in her mother's neck and I heard a quiet sob break through. Carlisle reached around them both, rubbing soothing circles on Alice's back.

Edward looked murderous. His fingers dug roughly in the arm of his chair. I could practically feel the anger rolling off his body in waves.

"So, you did not shove Ms. Stanley into a locker?" Mrs. Cope questioned.

"Oh, no. I did do that," I scoffed. Edward grunted his approval.

"So it is not bull as you so eloquently put it?"

"I did not threaten her life."

Mrs. Cope fell back into her chair dramatically. "All three of you will receive one day of suspension for skipping your afternoon classes and Mrs. Swan," she paused. "You will add three more days for fighting on school grounds. Is that clear?"

"Now wait a minute," Charlie began.

"That's not fair," Edward shouted.

"What about the other girls who harassed my daughter," Carlisle demanded.

"I will reprimand Ms. Stanley and her accomplices accordingly."

"Like you did the last time, or the time before that?" Esme jumped to her feet, hovering over the principle's desk. "This has got to stop! I send my children to this school trusting the staff will keep them safe. My daughter has been ridiculed, harassed and God only knows what else, and each time something like this happens you assure me that you will take care of the problem. I will give you one more chance. Mark my words, Mrs. Cope. If anything like this happens again our lawyer will be drawing up a lawsuit against this school and we will be pressing charges."

Mrs. Cope's mouth gaped open. She remained silent as Esme stormed off towards the exit, pulling Alice along. Carlisle and Edward followed behind. Esme stopped short before leaving. "Oh, and Charlie," she called, smiling at me. "You should be proud of your daughter."

"I am," Charlie answered, standing up. I followed suit, ready to go.

"Bella," Esme continued. "We appreciate everything you did for Alice."

I blushed, nodding to acknowledge I heard her praise.

As the Cullens left, Mrs. Cope recovered slightly. "Chief Swan, I expect you will discuss Isabella's unacceptable behavior and decide on a proper punishment to reinforce the lesson she needs to be taught."

"Yes," Charlie agreed. I frowned. "Bella is on restriction, starting immediately. Thank you, Mrs. Cope." Charlie made his way to the door, holding it open for me. I glanced back at Mrs. Cope. Her smile was triumphant, glad she won at least one battle of the day.

"Have a good day, Chief Swan. Oh, and Bella. Take the next four school days to reflect on your behavior and think about how you can improve."

I rolled my eyes and ignored her remark. I sulked all the way to the cruiser wondering what restriction meant to Charlie and how long I would actually be grounded. Slamming the door defiantly, I crossed my arms and glared out the window.

Charlie started the ignition and drove us home not uttering a single syllable. As soon as we parked he turned towards me. "Your restriction is over."

I paused shortly. "Really," I asked excitedly.

"I do not condone violence or skipping classes, Bella. However, there are exceptions and what you did for Alice today was admirable. I'm proud of you." He chuckled and I lunged, hugging his neck fiercely. He understood and he was on my side, I realized happily.

Charlie startled but quickly recovered, patting my back awkwardly. He cleared his throat as I released him from my hold. "Just don't make this a habit. Use your words, not your fists... Unless someone hits you first, then you have my permission to knock the shit out of them. Always defend yourself and the ones you love, Bella," he warned, his eyes showing a hint of regret.

Catching his slip I smirked and asked, "Should I go get the Swear Jar?"

His laughter filled the car as he climbed out. "I put enough in last time to last me for awhile. You should probably add a few more bucks in there for good measure though."

"True," I agreed.

I ducked my head, staying close to Charlie as we walked to the house from the driveway. The clicking of cameras increased and I heard Charlie sigh. The steps were narrow so I moved behind, almost running into him when he stopped suddenly.

"It's about time you got here," a familiar voice grumbled. "This weather is killing my hair!"

"What are you doing here, Tanya?"

"I came to check up on you. We wanted to see how you've been doing." Tanya smiled charmingly.

"By 'we' you mean, Bart?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"What can we do for you Miss..." Charlie hedged.

"Please, call me Tanya," she offered. "We met at the office. Bart seems to think that I can't manage Isabella all the way from L.A. so he has requested that I come here. I'm having trouble finding a hotel. Do you have any suggestions for me?"

"The closest hotel is in Port Angeles and that's about fifty miles from here." Charlie's mustache twitched and he seemed torn. "Let's take this inside," he suggested, nodding towards the crowd across the street.

We all sat around Charlie's small kitchen table. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Listen," Charlie broke the silence. "We have a spare bedroom you can use until you find a place."

"What?" I barked.

"That would be very helpful, Charlie." Tanya placed a hand over Charlie's arm, ignoring my outburst.

"Are you flirting with my father," I asked disgustedly.

"Bella!" Charlie blushed.

"He's a handsome man," Tanya explained, batting her fake lashes. Her eyes glanced down to his ring finger. She smiled happily when she saw there wasn't a band. "Why haven't you been snatched up already?"

Charlie's blush deepened and he grunted, attempting to keep his composure. I groaned.

"Say, Charlie. Would you mind if I had a moment with Isabella?" Charlie looked ready to refuse after seeing my pleading expression but Tanya insisted. "Girl talk, you understand."

"Sure," he relented. "I'll be in the living room."

I sat back with a huff, glaring at Charlie's back as he fled the kitchen.

"Don't be so melodramatic," Tanya laughed.

"You and Bart are trying to control every aspect of my life," I hissed. "I don't like it. I put up with it in L.A. but it's different now. It's different here. I want to be my own person, not Bart's little puppet."

"I know you better than you think," Tanya insisted thoughtfully. "You adore singing."

I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, I know that Bart has some crappy taste in music but you can't deny that you love to sing. You love the studio. You love performing. Remember how it used to be. I have seen you in concert, Isabella and you were awesome. Everyone there could tell you wouldn't be anywhere else but on that stage."

"It's not like that anymore. I don't feel that way about the music he picks. If I can't connect with it, what's the point?"

"That is why when we go to Seattle on Saturday we are heading straight for the studio to record a few of your songs."

"What?" I questioned, suspiciously.

She beamed, grinning wildly. "I pulled a few strings and Bart did promise that he would let you record something of yours. Granted it won't be on this upcoming album but it will definitely be ready for the next."

"Are you serious?" I could feel the hope creeping up but I squelched it down. I knew how this business operated and getting your hopes up only to have them stepped on is never a good idea.

"As serious as a heart attack," she admitted truthfully. "I know you don't like me, Isabella but ultimately I work for you. I was hired to do what is best for you and your career and keeping you shackled to this... this... I don't even have a word for it but I know it's not right. I saw some a couple of your songs you turned into Bart. You have a true talent. It would be a shame to hide it from the world."

Tears filled my eyes and I brushed them away quickly. "Bella," I breathed. "Call me Bella."

Tanya smiled, patting my hand affectionately. "So, I believe we should leave around five a.m. Saturday. That way we will have a whole day to get you a more appropriate wardrobe for this weather and make good progress in the studio."

She pulled out her iPhone, keying in the itinerary. "Oh, I almost forgot. I hired an on call bodyguard for whenever you want to go out. His name is Felix. Here's his number." She handed me a business card. "The paps are crazy around here. Have they camped out this whole time?"

"Unfortunately," I muttered. "I have a few conditions for Saturday."

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow. "Go on then."

"One, I want my friend to come. I think she would like it. Her name is Alice. She's really sweet."

"Alright, I can do that," Tanya agreed. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Charlie startled us, stepping around the corner. "You have to ask her father is he is okay with it."

"Are you alright with me taking Bella to Seattle for the day, Charlie?" Tanya asked sweetly.

"Curfew is at midnight, not a second after. Bella is to call me at least once to let me know she's okay and again on the way home. Bella will need to ask the Cullens if it's okay to bring Alice along and I'm sure I'm missing something but if I think of it I will let you know."

Charlie was in full cop mode as he made his demands and Tanya quickly agreed to his conditions. Satisfied, he left the kitchen once more. Tanya waited until she heard the ballgame resume on the television before she spoke.

"Your dad is hot when he gets all demanding like that. I think I would have melted if he had been in his uniform," she sighed, dazed.

I waved my hand in front of her face. "Not cool, Tanya. That's my dad. Ugh."

…

The next few days were extremely boring. The only thing that got me by was practicing with Jasper, Jane and Alec. During the day while the trio went to school I got to know Tanya better. She wasn't as bad as I originally thought her to be. I helped her move into the spare bedroom and she helped me pick out a comforter and sheet set to go in my room.

I learned that she was an only child too and was dumped on her father when she was six. Her mom had been an alcoholic and considered her to be a waste of time and money. She explained that her dad had no idea how to raise a little girl but they survived. She admitted that was probably the best thing that ever happened to her.

Tanya called Felix over on Thursday. He was as tall and just as wide as Emmett Cullen. All I got out of him was a greeting and a "nice to meet you." Felix wasn't much of a talker and he seemed to take his job seriously. He asked about the paparazzi and told me he would always position himself between them and myself. I decided I liked Felix. A lot.

I called the Cullens on Friday to see if Alice could go with us to Seattle.

"Hello," Esme answered serenely. "Cullen residence."

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen. It's Bella."

"Bella! It's so nice to hear from you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Cullen."

"Call me Esme, honey! Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old."

I chuckled into the phone. "Okay, Esme. I was just calling to see if Alice could go with me to Seattle tomorrow. I have to get a new wardrobe. My clothes don't really cut it in this weather."

"Oh, I'm sure Alice would love to join you. Are you going with anyone else?"

"My manager, Tanya will be with us. Charlie grilled her already on safety and ordered that I am to remain in contact with him throughout the day."

Esme laughed. "I'm sure he did. Well, I don't see why she can't go. Let me just get her for you."

I heard a scuffle and movement on the other end of the line. "Alice!" Esme shouted. "Bella's on the phone."

A breathless Alice picked up seconds later. "Bella?"

"Hey, Alice. How have you been?"

Alice was quiet for a moment. "I'm doing better."

"I'm sorry I've been missing our lunches."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"I was calling to see if you wanted to go to Seattle with me tomorrow."

"Really?" Alice squeaked.

"Yeah. My manager is making me go shopping and I have to record some at the studio but that shouldn't take too long."

"Oh, I'd love to go!"

"Awesome. We have to leave kind of early though. I hope that's okay?"

"How early?"

"Tanya wants to pick you up around five a.m."

"I'll be ready," Alice answered excitedly.

"Cool. Well, I'll see you in the morning then." I heard more hushed voices on the other end.

"Alright. Oh, Edward wants to say something. I'll see you in the morning, Bella. Thanks for inviting me."

"You're doing me a favor, Alice. I should be thanking you from saving me from my manager. I have a feeling that she will be a tyrant when we're shopping."

Alice giggled, saying goodbye and then Edward was on the phone.

"Bella," he greeted kindly.

"Edward."

"I, uh, wanted to apologize for my behavior the past few days. I know you didn't mean anything by that comment. I'm just really protective over Alice."

"I understand. I see why. Those girls are evil bitches."

"Yeah, they are. I'm sorry you got into trouble but I'm glad you took up for her like that. I appreciate it. Usually I can catch those things before they happen but..."

"Edward," I interrupted. "You're a great brother. I'm sure Alice knows you did everything you could. If I had a brother I would want him to be just like you. It must be nice knowing that you have each others backs."

"Hell, after what you did for Alice you are an honorary member of the Cullen family," Edward chuckled. "Consider me your brother. I got your back."

My smile fell as I forced out a garbled laugh. I did not like the idea of Edward as a brother.

"Anyway, I just wanted to thank you and apologize. I'll see you in class on Tuesday."

"Ugh," I groaned. "Don't remind me. I get so bored during the day."

"The Chief didn't give you a hard time, did he?"

"Nah, he put me on restriction for like five minutes. He understood."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well... Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

I held onto the phone long after he had hung up thinking about his sexy voice. The dial tone cut off as the phone beeped and the operator asked me to hang up and dial again. I placed the phone back on its cradle and returned to my room. I blushed when I found myself relating to Tanya's statement the other day about melting into a puddle. Edward dazzled me, and I liked it.


	9. Seattle

**Author's Note: **I recommend anyone who likes this fic to check out its Facebook page: facebook . com/pages/Poster-of-a-Girl-Twilight-Fanfiction-by-GoldenEyess/221537594527621

There you can find the cast list, Emmett's Facebook pictures, Jtalk magazine covers and articles, and updates on when future chapters will be posted. So check it out, like it, post, whatever. I just wanted to make sure everyone knew it was there.

Here's a quick shout out to Cheryl who's already posting up a storm on PoaG's FB page. Thanks for your support! I cannot forget Lucila and Jessica as well for being the first two likes. I love you guys!

* * *

**Seattle**

Tanya was on my shit list again. It was her crazy idea to get up at the butt crack of dawn. She practically had to drag me out of the house. I'm not even sure how I got dressed. I suppose that had been her doing as well. I sure as hell would not have worn this outfit.

Pulling at the clingy fabric I groaned and sat up, slipping slightly on the leather seats. The limo coasted down the Cullen's driveway.

"Did you have to rent a fucking limo?" I griped, hearing the hem of the shirt rip as I tugged on my shirt roughly.

"Stop that," Tanya growled. "That is a Chloé original."

"So."

"So, you are ruining it. That shirt is expensive."

I sighed. "You know I don't like wearing this crap."

"Give it a chance. It's chic. And the color brings out your eyes."

"My eyes are brown, the color of shit. I don't want anything bringing attention to that."

Tanya snickered. "Just stop pulling at it. I'll wear it if you won't. We'll get you something different in Seattle."

"Good."

"Fine."

We sat in silence until the car pulled up in front of the house. I opened the door, clambering out not so gracefully. I was met with the perplexed face of an older man.

"Miss, I can open the door for you."

"No sweat, Jeeves." I laughed, making my way to the front door. "I open my own doors," I called over my shoulder.

"My name is Smith, Miss." I could hear the old man sigh as Tanya apologized for my behavior. I knocked on the door. Thundering footsteps shook the house and I could feel the vibrations under my feet. I stepped aside just in time before three very excited Cullens ran me over to get to the limo.

"I'm so jealous," Emmett moaned, literally diving into the back seat. Edward followed quickly behind, equally as excited as his brother. I could hear them arguing over the remote to the mini television when Alice skipped over to me.

"This is beyond cool!" She exclaimed. "I've never ridden in a limo before."

I smiled, feeling somewhat guilty for taking it for granted earlier. Alice had a sparkle in her eye and I could tell she wanted to join her brothers but she was holding herself back, trying to remain aloof.

Esme and Carlisle greeted me, enveloping me in giant hugs. They started speaking to Tanya about our plans when I caught Alice's eye.

"Let's go kick those boys out. This is a girl's trip. No boys allowed!"

"Yeah!" She giggled, following me to the car.

We found Emmett and Edward wrestling on the floorboard.

"Out!" I demanded.

Alice had one hand on her hip, the other was pointing towards the exit. "You heard, Bella. Out. Now."

The boys stopped suddenly. Emmett still had Edward in a headlock. They looked at each other and smirked wickedly. Alice and I exchanged worried glances.

Alice shrieked and I squealed as Emmett and Edward pushed themselves up quickly and barreled towards us.

Edward locked one arm around me, holding my own arms down. He used his free hand to start tickling me. I could hear Alice pleading with Emmett. He was torturing her as well.

"Stop. Fuck. That tickles. Please!" My own cries became rough pants as his scent intoxicated me. Cigarettes and peppermint. My two new favorite smells.

Suddenly, Emmett and Edward were pulled out of the limousine by their shirt collars. Felix had decided to step in.

"Hey, Felix," I greeted, trying to catch my breath. "I didn't realize you were coming."

"It's a good thing I did." He stated, nodding towards two sulking boys.

"That's so not fair," Emmett whined.

I stuck my tongue out from behind Felix.

Edward grunted. "Your bodyguard can't be with you all the time, Swan. This isn't over," he teased.

"It is today," Esme barked, herding the boys back towards the house. "You girls have fun!"

After our goodbyes, Tanya, Alice and I climbed in the backseat. Tanya was on her Blackberry, typing away. I let Alice have free reign over the t.v.

She stopped on a music station when my picture flashed up. "Look, Bella. It's you."

Tanya snapped her head up and told Alice to turn it up.

"Isabella Swan has been M.I.A. for over a month now. What is she up to? Well, I guess you can say a little girl-on-girl action has been involved. Naughty! Here is her new single, _I Kissed A Girl_. I doubt I'm the only one hoping for a video to this song!"

Relieved that it wasn't more bad news, Tanya's focus went back to her phone. I cringed as the song played. It had no meaning to me. It was just a song. An annoying song. My voice sounded whiny and fake.

I watched Alice as she listened to it. "What do you think?"

She jumped, her gaze flickering back to the television. "Oh, it's... good."

"Bullshit," I laughed. "You can tell me the truth. I won't get mad. I swear."

"I don't really like that kind of music."

She squeezed her hands, wringing them together. She refused to look at me. Tanya had stopped texting long enough to eavesdrop on our exchange trying to pretend she wasn't listening.

"Neither do I."

Alice finally looked up at me, noticing my smile. Her lips twitched upwards, mirroring mine. "So, why do you sing that stuff if you don't even like it."

"Because in my earlier, naïve days I made a few mistakes. One of them involved selling my soul to a record company that loves commercially recorded pop music. Another mistake would have been signing a contract with my agent, Mr. Bartleby Windsor."

"Ugh, what a name," Alice gagged. Tanya snickered.

"I know, right?" I laughed. "Anyway, once you're in this business and you've established a certain image, it's hard to alter that without getting negative feedback. The negativity is what my agent and the record company is trying to stay away from. They feel I should stick with the flighty, simple music that made me what I am. I just want to sing something that actually means something to me for once."

Alice nodded her head in understanding. The rest of the trip was made in silence. We were all lost in our own thoughts until we reached the city.

"Did you really kiss a girl," Alice whispered.

"Nope. That song was written by a fifty year old man named Winston who only wishes he could watch two girls making out. He's a douche."

"He sounds like it."

"Okay girls," Tanya interrupted. "What shall we do first?"

"I want to take Alice by this shop I saw online that's based here in Seattle. I have a few things to stock up on."

"Alright. Let's get this party started then."

I slipped my over-sized sunglasses on and stuffed my hair into my green knit beanie. I pulled on the shirt once more, trying to stretch it out when Tanya groaned. "Here," she clucked, tossing a black hoodie at my face. "Wear that."

Laughing, I pulled the tight top off and shrugged into the hoodie. "Why didn't you just let me wear this in the first place?"

"You can't blame a girl for trying," she sighed.

Tanya left instructions with the driver as Felix got out of the front seat. "Felix," she sang. "Just follow behind us. If we need you we'll yell."

"Yes ma'am."

I threw my arm over Alice's shoulders steering her in the direction of Vogue Wigs. "You are about to see one of my obsessions first hand, missy!"

Her eyes widened suspiciously as we entered the shop.

"I love wigs! I have one in almost every color and length. Especially these because they look like real hair if you put them on properly. Hardly anyone recognizes me when I wear them. I think that's why I love them so much. They give me freedom... for a little while."

Alice followed me around, awed by the hug selection of wigs. Three walls were covered with hairpieces top to bottom.

I plucked a short, purple bob off a mannequin and placed it over my beanie. "What do you think? Is this me?"

Alice laughed and shook her head no. I agreed and placed the piece back on it's holder. We looked over the whole shop and by the time Tanya griped about how much time we had spent there I was ready to check out.

"I can't believe you're going to buy this blonde one!" Alice picked up the hair and twirled it around her finger. "It looks like Hannah Montana's wig."

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Put it back. Now I don't want it!"

She cackled and went to place it back on the shelf. Right above her head was a long ebony wig that matched Alice's hair color perfectly. I ran over to her and pulled it down, placing it on her head. She resisted but I continued tucking her hair under and fastening the wig. I pushed her to the mirror and she gasped.

"It looks so much like my old hair," she whispered, her fingers reaching up to tug on the long locks.

"Do you miss it," I asked sadly.

"Yeah."

"Do you want it? I'll get it for you."

"No, I can't ask you to -"

"You're not asking. I'm insisting." She smiled and followed me to the register. "I love the hair cut you have now too. It's edgy and it has personality, just like you."

"Thanks." She blushed.

Felix looked relieved to see us exit the shop, looking down at his watch. Tanya rolled her eyes. "Just like a man. They never enjoy shopping. I don't get it."

Tanya demanded we go to the Westfield Mall. She drug us to Coach and we laughed as we watched her practically drool over the new handbags.

Alice wanted to go to the Apple store next to get a new iPod. Hers unfortunately died the previous night when and over exuberant Emmett lost his temper after being beat in a video game by Edward. Alice's poor iPod was in the wrong place at the wrong time when he came stomping through the living room.

After that I pulled Alice into Hot Topic and we bought matching Harry Potter tees. Tanya refused to step foot in what she deemed the 'heathen shop.'

Three hours later, Tanya had called our driver to meet us at the side entrance so we could pile our bags into the limo. We returned to the mall's food court to eat at The Cheesecake Factory. After our meal Alice and Tanya decided to share a piece of Peanut Butter Cup Cheesecake.

"Are you sure you don't want a bite," Alice asked as she devoured her half.

"Dairy fucks with my vocals. I'll order a slice to go. Is smells amazing!"

"Oh, jeez," Tanya gasped. "I'm so sorry, Bella! I should have thought of that."

"Don't worry about it."

"We should head over to the studio anyways. I booked an eight hour slot that starts in half an hour."

"Holy smokes," Alice chocked on her cheesecake. "Eight hours?"

Tanya nodded. "Bella's got to meet with the producer and hired musicians and go over her songs. They'll record separately while she warms up and then she records her lyrics in the isolation booth."

"I want to record live sessions too," I stated. "Those make the best tracks. What studio are we using?"

"London Bridge Studio."

When we arrived Tanya introduced me to Geoff Ott. He was probably the youngest producer I had ever met. He joked around and explained how excited he was to be working with us. He flirted with Alice the whole time. I laughed as she turned beet red when he complemented her eyes.

Tanya told Alice that she could wait with her in the lounge while I met with Geoff and the musicians. Geoff informed me that we would probably only be able to get to two of my songs since Bart was coming in with a third that I had to record.

"What?" I hissed.

Geoff looked taken aback by my anger. "Um, your agent sent over a song for us to record with you. He said he would be stopping by to see how it's coming along. We only have eight hours so if you have two completed songs we can definitely get to those too."

I stormed out of the control room looking for Tanya. I found her and Alice playing pool. "What the hell, Tanya? Why didn't you at least warn me that Bart was coming?"

"Huh?" Tanya looked confused. Alice's eyes darted back and forth between us anxiously.

Geoff came through the door rubbing a hand over his face in frustration. "Bart called after you scheduled this session. I assumed you knew about it. He even sent over a mixtape."

Tanya cursed, pulling out her Blackberry. She left the room already shouting into her phone. I plopped down next to Alice on a black leather sofa and flung open my notebook of lyrics.

Alice cleared her throat timidly. "I have one of those too," she explained, pointing to my notebook. She pulled out an identical pad out of her purse and held it to her chest. "I like writing poems."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," I said.

Her grip tightened and her knuckles turned white. "Hey, don't worry about it, Alice. You don't have to show me. You know, poems and lyrics are one in the same pretty much."

She stared down sadly at her knees. "It's just personal ramblings."

"That shit makes the best songs, Ali. So," I held out my notebook. "Wanna trade?"

I nudged her shoulder with mine and she chuckled, taking my notebook gingerly in her right hand. She sighed and placed hers in my hands. I waited until she was absorbed in my book before I opened hers.

The first few pages were filled with black ink scribbles. Random words were littered throughout the page haphazardly. Several more pages in, sentences and paragraphs started to form and before I knew it, I was entranced by their dark beauty.

_Abused._

_Used._

_Death._

_Easy._

_You make me wanna die.  
I'll never be good enough._

_All of you who've wronged me,  
I am a zombie.  
Again you want me to fall on my head.  
How low will you push me,  
Before I lay down  
Dead._

I looked up to find Alice studying me intently. Her face looked haunted and I knew it took a lot for her to trust me with reading this. I gave her a reassuring smile which she returned almost immediately. She threw her arms around my neck and whispered, "Thanks for being such a good friend to me, Bella."

I hugged her back just as tight. "You and me, Ali. We're best friends. Always. Thank you for being mine. I can't trust too many people." In truth, there was probably no one I could trust, but I felt in my bones that if there was anyone it would be Alice.

She pulled away, her eyes wide. "You can trust me, Bella. I would never betray you."

"I know."

We laughed and continued looking through our notebooks. Alice stopped and gasped. "I love this one! You should record this."

I glanced over the familiar lyrics and chuckled. "It totally fits the mood today."

Alice bounced in her seat. "I want to hear it. Sing it for me?"

"Now," I questioned. She nodded enthusiastically. "Alright. Let's go find a guitar."

I plucked at a few strings, making sure I had the instrument tuned like I wanted. Alice sat in front of me with an amazed expression on her face. "I've always wanted to play an instrument. Edward tried to teach me piano but he said I was hopeless. It's true. I just wasn't born a musician."

"I would offer to teach you but I wouldn't be that great of an instructor. Patience is not a virtue of mine," I admitted. "Ready?"

"Yup!"

"Alright. I haven't practiced this one so don't hold it against me," I warned.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"Okay. Here it goes."

_I am easily influenced  
By others dos and don'ts.  
How can they bring me up so high  
To sink me down like stone?  
I'm flirting with a nation  
Who wants to see me destroyed.  
All the things they give to me  
Are things that I should avoid.  
Cause I saw them turn you dark.  
_

_The only soldier that's jaded  
Is the one who can't fight.  
Saw too much evil in people  
To hold a gun without cryin'.  
Every day I get a feeling  
That this love is a fake.  
Can't help myself being paranoid.  
I gotta push them away.  
They make me go dark.  
_

_Now I'm blacker than black  
And I don't know my way back.  
I reached for a hand and they started to laugh.  
Don't see color no more  
Color drained from my soul.  
They put black in my bones  
Told me to get on with the show.  
I caught myself from going dark.  
_

_There are worse things than dieing.  
No, I don't stress about pain.  
But you put a world on my shoulders.  
Took my color away.  
I hope you get dark.  
_

_So your blacker than black,  
And you won't know your way back.  
You'll reach for my hand and I'll laugh like you laughed.  
Won't see color no more,  
But you'll feel black in your soul.  
I'll get on with the show  
And leave you out in the cold.  
_

_I made you go dark.  
And everybody goes dark.  
And all you people going dark.  
The whole world just gets dark.  
Everybody goes dark._

"Can you do that again," Geoff asked, rushing in. "That was awesome!"

"Um, sure." I agreed realizing that he had been eavesdropping in the hall.

"We're going to record it just like that. Unplugged. That gave me chills. The other song you picked out, it should be acoustic as well. Don't you think?"

"Maybe. It's called _Take it to the Country_."

"Well that doesn't sound like the next hit single now, does it?"

I groaned. "Look what the fucking cat drug in."

"Isabella. I've warned you about your language. No self respecting girl talks like a sailor," Bart spoke condescendingly.

"Two words, Bart." I sang merrily. "Fuck. You."

"How about we start recording? We only have six more hours left," Tanya intervened.

Bart spotted Alice across the room and his face lit up. "Oh my! Why didn't you tell me we had a fan here? I wasn't aware we were offering charity," he whispered the last bit to Tanya with his fake smile still directed towards Alice.

"Alice is my friend. I asked her to join me today. I wasn't aware she would have to be subjected to your ass. Otherwise I would have spared her the agony."

Bart frowned. "You know you don't have _friends_ in this business. She'll have to sign a waiver." His attention directed back towards Alice. "Do you have a cell phone on you? Don't record anything. No pictures. Don't ask for an autograph. I will need you to sign something before you leave."

"Enough, Bart! She's my friend and she can do what she wants. She won't be signing anything for you."

"I don't think that is a wise decision-"

"I don't care what you think. She's here because I asked her to be. Now, leave her alone."

Tanya pulled Alice from the room, back into the lounge, leaving me with Geoff and Bart in the control room.

Bart pulled the sheet music out of Geoff's hands. "You won't need this. The track is already recorded. We just need Isabella's vocals."

Geoff straightened defensively. "We haven't finished dubbing Bella's two songs yet so we can get to this one when we're done."

A dangerous glint flickered in Bart's eyes but he relented. "By all means. Record away."

_Go Dark_ took an hour to complete and Tanya had rejoined us just as I was finishing.

"That sounded excellent," she praised.

Bart scoffed. "It's a good thing you're only her manager. That song is amateur at best."

_Take me to the Country_ took a few hours longer because my lyrics were jumbled. Geoff was a big help as well as the other musicians who joined me on the track. Their take on my song was interesting and when it was done I couldn't help but be a little proud as we listened to the playback.

_There's a road that I know  
That no one hardly goes  
I stumbled upon it  
When I got lost in the snow  
I've been living in the city  
Drowning in my own self pity  
Which sure ain't very pretty  
When you're down to your last penny  
I wanna take it to the country  
Take it to the country when I go_

_Well it's hard to find the fun  
When the working day is done  
You have to start all over  
It just makes me wanna run  
It makes me wanna tell you  
How I really feel  
I just can't deny it  
Or say it's no big deal  
I wanna take it to the country  
Take it to the country when I go_

_It doesn't really matter  
What else can I do  
I've got to lose some baggage  
And it's all because of you  
I'm leaving in the morning  
To find myself a road  
It's gonna take a canyon  
To hold this heavy load  
I'm gonna take it to the country  
Take it to the country when I go_

Bart laughed out loud. "I just don't get it. How do you know anything about being down to your last penny."

Tanya sighed and I ignored him. Everyone else in the room sat in an uncomfortable silence. Bart eventually regained his composure. "Let's actually record something that will make us money. How does that sound."

He shoved the sheet music in my face. "Isolation booth. Now. You," he pointed at Geoff. "Play the track."

I stalked off to the booth, placing the headphones over my ears. Bart's voice cycled through. "Listen to the music a few times and give us the signal when you're ready, princess."

Flashing my middle finger I sat down on the stool and read over the lyrics.

_Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me_

I balked at the song title; S&M. Lovely. I'm lucky enough to be singing about another one of Winston's fantasies. He's a sick bastard.

Waving my hand I motioned that I was ready to record and Geoff restarted the track once more.

"I just wanted to make it clear that the next song you hand me better not be fucking written my that pervert Winston. Are we clear?" I spoke through the mic.

Bart's voice interrupted the melody. "Crystal. Now do your damn job and sing."

* * *

**Author's Note #2:** Songs borrowed for this chapter are "Go Dark" by Cassie Steele, "Take it to the Country" by Katie Herzig, and "S&M" by Rihanna. Images of London Bridge Studio will be posted on PoaG's Facebook page. Also, Geoff Ott is one of the actual owners/producers and the studio is in Seattle. Look it up. It's a pretty cool place.

I get quite a few hits on this story and only a couple of reviews every chapter. I would love a little more feedback. It only takes a second to review and I appreciate each and every one I get. Reviews are the highlight of my day usually. Yeah, that's kind of sad but it's true!

I also want to take a moment to discuss the latest passion of mine. Three words. Game of Thrones! I'm in love! Do any of my readers watch the show or read the book series?


	10. A Time to Mourn

**Author's Note: **You guys are awesome! I loved each and every review. I believe that is why this chapter evolved into such a long one. I just couldn't find it in me to stop before we got to some Bella and Edward action! I hope you all enjoy.

Also, JTalk released a new article on Isabella Swan's disappearance. You should take a look:

facebook(dot)com /media/set/?set=a.246594372021943.81939.221537594527621

* * *

**A Time to Mourn**

Bart pulled me aside as I was leaving the isolation booth. "Let's get something perfectly straight. You are nothing without me. When I found you, you were just a silly little girl with a badly trained voice. You are lucky that I even gave you the time of day. All of this," he gestured wildly with his hands. "This is because of me. Your money, your fame, all of it belongs to me. You belong to me. So, when I give you a song to sing, you better believe you are going to fucking sing it. I don't give a damn if you like it or not. Understand?"

My anger spiked. My nerves had already been shot from the day. My chin rose defiantly and I pulled away from his grasp. "Oh, I understand," I growled. "Now you need to understand something. Nobody. Owns. Me. In fact, I don't have to sing any more of your stupid ass pop shit. I don't remember signing any new contracts." I scoffed as his eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected me to remember. "Charlie says that we don't even have to sign anything. I don't need you. Hell, fuck you and your company! I'm done."

Before I could walk off, his hand shot out and pulled my arm back roughly. His pupils were dilated and he was breathing heavily now. He was livid. Bart grasped my other arm and forced me closer to him. "That man is only after your money and you're just too stupid to realize it. He doesn't want to be your father. He never wanted to be your father. You are seventeen years old and this is the first time you've met him. Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?"

When I didn't answer straight away he continued with his tirade. "Your mother kept you away from him for a reason." I rolled my eyes, trying to shrug out of his grip. He was getting desperate now and his fingers tightened around my shoulders possessively. "I guess I should have known you wouldn't care about what your mother thought. You never listened to her. When was the last time you even spoke to her?"

My head wiped back from the sting of his words. "Shut up. You don't know anything about my relationship with my mother!" I shouted furiously, ripping out of his grasp. Pain ricocheted through my chest, temporarily halting my attempt to get away. Bart just smirked and leaned back against the wall.

"I know that you didn't even have enough respect to go to her funeral. You haven't even been to her gravesite. That shows how much you loved her. You are just a selfish little bitch. You only care about yourself. Go ahead and get screwed over by your so-called father. See if I care. If you want to be done, then so be it. Just know I will slap your ass with such a huge lawsuit that your head will spin. Then you will see how long your daddy sticks around when he finds out you have no money."

Tears were flowing down my face from his accusations about not loving Renee. I loved Renee with all my heart. There was truth in his assessment though. I did not attend her funeral and I have not even seen where she was buried. I also can't recall the last time I had spoken to her. A sob built up in my throat as I realized what an awful daughter I had been. My hand clasped over my mouth to keep my cries at bay and Bart's leer grew more smug once he saw he had gotten to me.

"There are an awful lot of talented girls who would love to take your place, Isabella. Ones that can actually sing. I'm not even sure why I put up with your drama for this long. Yes," he agreed with himself, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "This is for the best. Tell your father to expect a call from my lawyers."

Bart turned on his heal and quickly walked out. I slid down the wall, hugging my knees to my body. My sobs took over and I was crying openly now. Soon after my breakdown a pair of tiny grey Converse shoes appeared in my blurry vision and I felt a soft touch on my shoulder.

Alice fell down beside me, threading her arm through mine. She sat with me until my tears slowed, humming the song I sang to her in the girl's bathroom at school. Once I could catch my breath, I wiped away the slick moisture that coated my cheeks. "Let's go home," I suggested in a hollow tone.

I stood, pulling Alice up with me. She hesitated, chewing on her lip. My tears threatened to fall again when she wrapped her tiny little arms around my body, trying to comfort me.

"I heard everything that man said to you, Bella. It's not true. None of it! I know Chief Swan and I know he loves you. I also know you and although I don't know what kind of relationship you had with your mother, I know that you loved her. There's no doubt about that. And as far as talent goes, he's just afraid you can do it without him. You really shouldn't listen to him."

Tanya barreled through the door huffing. "We need to get on the road, girls! We have to make curfew." Her eyes were glued to her Blackberry so she was oblivious to my turmoil. Alice patted my back and took my hand, guiding me to the exit of the building.

Mentally I was drained. Emotionally I was a wreck. Alice's words did little to console me because deep down I did feel guilty. I hadn't been there for my mother. Surely she must have hated me for that. I had no idea if I could I trust Charlie. Had there been truth in Bart's words. No. But still. It was a little suspicious that he has stayed out of the picture until now.

I barely registered Felix as he came to my side and wrapped his arm around Alice and me. Apparently, the paparazzi had been tipped off and a small horde of them were now waiting near the limousine. Their shouts and flashes went ignored by me as we were rushed to the car. As soon as the door was closed Tanya went back to her phone. Alice stayed right next to me, her hand never leaving mine.

Eventually the weight of my grief became too overwhelming so I pulled away from Alice and opened the mini bar. A bottle of chilled vodka sat unopened in the cooler of ice and I snatched it up. I didn't even pull out a glass.

"Bella, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Alice stated, eying the bottle with disdain.

"Don't worry about me, Ali." My voice was void of emotion as I was practically numb already. I just wanted to forget.

I nursed the bottle of vodka as Alice watched with concern written all over her face. That only fueled more guilt and before I knew it, half the bottle was gone and I could barely sit up. My eyes fluttered closed and I slumped over the seat. I felt Alice pull me into her lap and stroke my hair softly.

"Do you think she'll be okay," I heard her ask Tanya.

"What? Oh yeah, she'll be fine. Just take the bottle out of her hands so she doesn't drink any more."

I felt the bottle being pried from my fingers but I was not capable of caring at that point. The motion of the vehicle started to make me nauseated and suddenly I was dry heaving.

"Crap. Grab that towel," I heard Tanya giving orders to Alice. "Bella, don't puke on my shoes alright. Can you - me? Bella. B-"

Tanya's voice faded in and out. The noise made me feel like I was floating in a pool of water. Everything was muffled and distorted.

"Stay awake, Bella." Alice patted my cheek gently. "We should call her dad."

I groaned as my stomach lurched once more. My vision blurred and doubled. I was having trouble concentrating on keeping my eyes open like Alice requested.

"What do we do? Tanya!"

"She should be fine," Tanya's voice wavered, unsure.

"And if she's not?" Alice's voice was sharp. I had never heard her speak to someone so vehemently before.

"We should call her dad. Use her phone." I felt Alice feel in my pockets for my cell as Tanya opened the window separating the back of the car from the front seat. Tanya told Felix what was going on and she barked out orders for the driver to go faster.

Alice swore. "He's not answering. I should call my dad. He's a doctor. He'll know what to do."

"No doctors," Tanya instructed, grabbing my face. "Stay awake, Bella. Here drink some water." She shoved a bottle against my lips, tilting my head back so the water would go down my throat. I gagged and ended up getting more on us than in my body.

"I'm going to call my dad," Alice insisted.

"I said no doctors. This can't go on record. We need to keep this under wraps, understand?"

Alice didn't say anything for awhile or it could have been that I passed out. I wasn't entirely sure. The next thing I remember is Tanya's frantic voice.

"He left a note. It said he had been called into the station for an emergency. Let's get her inside quickly and then we'll figure out what to do. I'm sure all she needs is water and a good rest. Felix, let her lean against you. Alice, walk closely in front of us. I don't want any pictures of this getting out."

I moaned as I was drug to my feet and shuffled across the lawn. I blacked out again. When I came too I sighed, finding relief in the cool tile floor of Charlie's bathroom. A damp wet rag was placed over my head.

"I need your help," I heard Alice whispering. "It's Bella. She – she had too much to drink. I thought maybe you would know what to do. No. Her dad's at work and Tanya says she'll be fine with rest but... I don't know. She looks real bad. Okay. Thanks. See you soon."

Paying homage to the Porcelain God was not the most glamorous moment of my life. At least I was no longer blacking out. Another wave of nausea hit and I dry heaved once more into the toilet. I felt like complete and total shit.

Alice had gone downstairs and Tanya took a shift sitting with me. She sat on the side of the bathtub with a disgusted look on her face. "I bet you're never gonna drink that much again."

All I could do was groan and flip her off. My throat was too raw for any sarcastic remarks. I slid to the floor and pressed my cheek back down on the cool tile.

Tanya left soon after, saying something about a commotion downstairs. I heard her arguing with someone in the hallway. "She's fine. Go home before Charlie gets back."

Alice's voice cut in. "Let him just look at her. I would feel better knowing she's okay."

"Are you a doctor," Tanya questioned. I heard a low mumble and then Tanya scoffed. "So what makes you qualified to say if she's okay or not?"

"She's in there, Edward. Just go and check on her. Ignore this woman."

Oh God, I thought. Not Edward! He can't see me like this. I tried to pull myself up but the familiar urge to vomit came back full force. I doubled over the toilet, heaving over the rim. I could hear his light footsteps as he enter the bathroom and I resigned to the fact that he would probably never look at me the same way after tonight. I let my hair fall over my face trying to cover the shame I felt as I succumbed to the never ending wave of nausea.

Edward stepped over my weak body and crouched down beside me. I felt him gather my hair in his hands and he held it back while my body tried to expel whatever was left in my stomach. He reached over to the abandoned cloth and wet it with his free hand. He placed it gently over my neck, occasionally wiping the hot tears that were streaking down my face. I hadn't realized I was crying until that point.

After what felt like hours he finally spoke. "When was the last time you ate something?"

"Lunch. Early." I croaked.

"I know you don't want to hear this right now but you should probably eat some crackers or at the very least, drink water. It helps."

I just groaned and fell back down to the floor. "Alright," he relinquished. "You leave me with only one option. I can guarantee you won't like it."

I winced against the light as I peaked up at him wondering what he was talking about. His expression was apologetic as he reached down and scooped me up in his arms, pulling me into the shower. I recoiled when I realized what he had intended. He stepped back out while holding me in place. Reaching down, he turned the knob to cold and I flinched as the freezing spray assaulted my body. My clothes were drenched and my teeth chattered terribly. I tried stepping out again but Edward held me firmly under the shower head.

"Trust me," he whispered, turning the knob so warm water joined the cold. I relented and stood still under the spray as he alternated back and forth between hot and cold. I must admit that I began to feel slightly better after my body adjusted.

Finally he took my hand, guiding me out of the shower. "Where are your towels?" I pointed to the hall closet and he nodded. "I'll ask Alice to get you some dry clothes."

Alice came back with a towel and some pajamas looking slightly relieved. She snapped the door closed and turned on me. "Bella," she said angrily, slamming my clothes down on the counter. "Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry, Alice." My voice cracked. She sighed her anger dissolving. She grabbed the towel, draping it over my head and started to dry my soaked hair. She pulled me up and helped me out of my damp clothes. Once I was dressed she told me to sit while she brushed out the tangles in my hair.

"Do you want to talk about it," she asked quietly after several moments of silence.

I stared at her through the mirror contemplating whether I wanted to rehash everything tonight. She spoke again before I could get a word in.

"We're friends, right? Friends confide in each other." She hesitated, backtracking. "I'm sorry, that sounded like I was begging you to tell me. Let me rephrase. I'm here if you want to talk or if you don't. It's your call." She smiled and continued combing through my now tangle free hair.

The burden of my grief still weighed heavily on my heart. I found I wanted to confide in Alice hoping it would relieve some of the pressure. "I-I don't remember the last time I told Renee that I loved her." I choked out, tears instantly rolling down my raw cheeks.

Alice looked stricken. "Oh, Bella. I'm sure she knew how much you loved her."

"What if she didn't," I asked sadly. "She died without knowing... I just wish I could talk to her again, you know? I really m-miss her," I hiccuped.

Alice wrapped her tiny little arms around me, giving me the only comfort she knew how to give in this moment. She held me as I cried, mourning the loss of my mother.

**…**

Edward checked on me one last time before he left. He brought a bottle of water and an Alka-Seltzer Plus and set them on my bedside table. "Drink plenty of water and get lots of rest," he ordered. "And stay away from the alcohol, alright?"

"You don't have to worry about that," I groaned, rolling over so I could see him. "Thanks. For everything."

"No problem. I was happy to help. Alice says she's sleeping over."

"Yeah, she sort of demanded it. She says I owe her." I chuckled, recalling the conversation. "I suppose I do."

He grinned and headed for the door, hesitating. "You're her first real friend, Bella. You're practically her adopted sister now. Alice is very passionate about family. She'd do anything for you now. Letting her help you, hell, just letting her be there for you means a lot to her."

I nodded my head in understanding. "You know, she's my first real friend too." I admitted. "It's nice."

He looked thoughtful. "It must get lonely at the top," he observed.

I shrugged. "Yeah, something like that."

"Well, do you have enough room for another friend?"

Smiling, I teased. "What? Are you offering?"

The lighting was dim, but I could have sworn I saw his face flush. "Are you blushing, Edward?"

He rolled his eyes, dragging his hand through his hair. "Goodnight, Bella. Tell Alice I'll pick her up in the morning."

"Okay. 'night, Edward," I mumbled drowsily. As soon as he left the room I was asleep, basking in the depths of his emerald green eyes. I woke up once more when Alice came back in the room from taking a shower.

"Sorry," she muttered, making a palette on the floor with the extra blankets I had set out for her. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"S'ok. 'night, Ali."

"See you in the morning, Bella."

**…**

Sunlight filtered through the blinds making me cringe. I had a raging headache and today of all days, the sun decided to make an appearance. "Motherfucker!"

I heard a giggle coming from the floor. "Are you laughing at me?" I asked her in disbelief. That only made her laugh harder. I threw my pillow at her head and sat up gingerly. I grabbed the bottle of water Edward had left and chugged it down. Forcing myself up I wobbled to the bathroom, filling the bottle with more water and dropping the tablets in. I waited for the sizzling to settle and downed the second bottle.

When I entered my bedroom I saw Alice standing by the door, her head sticking out in the hall. She motioned for me to hush and she pointed to her ear. I stopped and listened carefully. Loud voices floated up the stairs and I recognized my father's tone as well as Tanya's. They were arguing.

"How could you let her drink that much?" Charlie questioned angrily.

"I'm not a babysitter, Charlie. I'm her manager. We were done for the day. That's normal behavior for all my clients and I'm not paid for my opinion on their drinking habits!"

"She's seventeen years old," he roared. "Why was there even alcohol in that car? Those girls are underage."

"Relax. She's okay."

"Relax? I'm sorry but I can't allow you to take my daughter out and bring her home plastered."

"I shouldn't have even told you. Jeez. Shit happens. Move on."

"Do you even know what I was doing last night," he asked.

"You said you were working." She replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I had to go to the scene of a crash. An _underage_ kid was driving intoxicated and he ran his car into a Suburban and killed a couple of teenagers. I had to go tell their parents that their children were dead. That could have been my daughter!"

"Bella wasn't driving."

"Jesus! That's not the point."

"What do you want me to do, Charlie? I said I was sorry."

"I don't think you're an appropriate manager for my daughter."

Alice and I gaped at each other. Their voices faded as they moved into the living room. We tiptoed to the stairwell so we could hear more accurately.

Tanya scoffed. "Good luck finding another one who will take this salary."

"What does that mean?" Charlie asked, annoyed.

"It means that with the pay cut, you and your daughter are practically screwed. There's barely any money left in her accounts. That's why Bart let her go so easily last night. She's not making money like she used to. There's no delicate way to put this, but she's what this business would call a _has-been_." She whispered the last word like it was a curse.

"Why can't she sell that condo she was living in?"

"That condo is Bart's. He just let her live there. Since you no longer honor his contract, I don't see you or Isabella having any legal right to it."

I froze. This is the part where Charlie realizes I'm not worth the hassle and he'll regret ever taking me in. I held my breath as I waited for Charlie's response. Alice squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Listen, Charlie. I'm not trying to be rude or difficult. I think Isabella is a great girl and I would love to continue working for her but if she's not making money, I just can't stick around and drown with a sinking ship. I have a reputation and a very good career. Bart has already lined up a reassignment for me."

"Well what the hell are you still doing here?" He spat. "My daughter and I can manage on our own."

Neither one said anything until Tanya officially ended the argument. "I'm sorry it had to end like this," she offered sincerely.

Alice and I darted back into my room before Tanya could meet us on the stairs. I sat on my bed and dropped my head in my hands. I could feel Alice watching me. I blushed, embarrassed that she heard everything. I tried to laugh it off but my chuckle came out more like a strangled cough. "So this is what being a has-been feels like..."

I felt the bed dip as she plopped down next to me. She draped an arm over my slumped shoulders. "You're not a has-been," she said with more confidence than I was feeling.

I glanced up at her incredulously. "We did just listen in on the same conversation, didn't we?"

"Yup." She jumped up and made an attempt to open the blinds. I stood up quickly, making my head pound in the process.

"Stop," I reached out to hold the cord in place. "I don't want those assholes taking pictures of me today."

Alice just smiled deviously. "If you were truly a has-been, then why would those lunatics be camped out on the sidewalk every day, just to get a picture of you?"

I thought about it and smiled. She had a point.

I let Alice borrow some clothes to change into. As we made our way down the stairs to wait on Edward, Charlie intercepted our escape.

"Girls, I need to speak with you."

We exchanged worried glances. His tone was serious and in full out dad mode. Alice's words exactly.

When we entered the kitchen, he motioned for us to take a seat. He snapped his paper shut and rubbed his mustache as he took turns assessing the pair of us. "I am very disappointed in you girls," he began. Alice and I dropped our heads simultaneously. "Drinking can be extremely dangerous. Bella, what went through your mind when you drank all that alcohol? Are you rebelling against my authority or is it because you're not happy here?"

My head snapped up in surprise. "No ch-dad. I like it here and I don't have a problem with your rules! Honest," I added after seeing a doubtful look cross his face. "I had a tough day at the studio. When Bart showed up and wanted me to record another lame ass song -"

"He did what," Charlie interrupted. "You didn't have to do that, Bella. We haven't signed the contract yet."

"I know that. I just forgot. I have worked with him for years and he has always done that. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"This is not your fault." He stated firmly. "That man took advantage yesterday."

"And he said all those mean things to Bella, Chief Swan," Alice cut in.

"What mean things," Charlie asked glancing back and forth between Alice and me.

"It's not important," I stressed, giving Alice a pointed look.

"It is too," Alice insisted, ignoring me. "He told her that she didn't love her mother enough and that you only wanted her for her money. He also said she wasn't worth anything. He was obviously lying but it upset her and that's why she drank last night."

Charlie's mustache twitched and his face turned murderous. He shoved away from the table startling us. "That man had no right." He paced, finally whirling around and looking at me with desperation. "Bella, I love you. The money has nothing to do with it. If you wanted to walk away from everything today I would support you one hundred percent. The only thing I want is my daughter. Just you. All the other stuff doesn't matter."

The stress I was feeling over not knowing what Charlie actually wanted from me finally faded away. His confession had been sincere, of that I was positive. I started to cry and laugh at the same time and he pulled me into a comforting hug.

As soon as I calmed down he sighed. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Bart probably told Tanya that I was broke. It wouldn't take much for her to believe him I don't think."

He blushed. "You heard that conversation?"

"Yeah, we were kind of eavesdropping," I confessed.

Alice giggled nervously and Charlie attempted to look disapproving but failed.

"Bart controls everything. My accounts, how much I get paid each month and not to mention my royalties. I don't know why but I've always just trusted him to give me what I earned. It sounds so stupid now. Renee used to keep up with my account. She usually discussed those things with him."

"It sounds like we may need a lawyer," Charlie thought aloud.

"My dad knows someone," Alice offered. "I can get his number for you."

"Bella, this is your decision."

"Hell yeah we're fighting this. He's not taking everything I worked for."

"Okay then. I guess we will be needing that number, Alice." Charlie chuckled.

**…**

"Ali, you won't believe what I've got for us toda-" I stopped short when I noticed my best friend wasn't in our normal spot for lunch on Monday. I started to worry when a voice broke through my thoughts.

"She's not here today," Jasper informed me from the back of the bleachers. I found it odd that he would know that she wasn't here when my eyes narrowed suspiciously as I put two and two together. He was always here at lunch, watching Alice. He knew she was in trouble the other day and he was concerned. My mouth formed an "O" as it dawned on me. I sidled back towards him and teased in a sing-song voice, " You like her, don't you!"

He choked on his sandwich and mumbled. "I don't know what you're talking about." Unfortunately for Jasper, his blush gave everything away.

"Aw, you do! That's so cute. When are you going to ask her out?"

Jasper looked nervous and abandoned his half eaten lunch. "Do you think she would be interested?"

"Why don't you ask her and find out," I offered, taking a seat next to him and pulling out my own lunch.

"I don't know..."

"How long have you been pining away for her, Jasper?"

His blush deepened and he shrugged. I noticed his fingers trembling as he thought about it, finally turning to me desperately. "You can't tell her! I mean it."

"Well if you aren't going to make your move soon, I will make it for you. Alice is the sweetest person I know and if anyone deserves happiness it's her." Thinking about Alice dating anyone concerned me. What if she got her heart broken? I sighed. I had recently just met Jasper and granted, I believed he was an honest guy, I still hadn't known him all that long. He had an important question to answer. "Will you make her happy?" I asked seriously.

"I want to," he whispered.

"You aren't some man whore who likes playing games are you? There's no one on the side? Because if you end up hurting her, I swear-"

He cut me off. "I would never intentionally hurt her. Ever." He answered with finality holding my gaze.

Nodding my head, I gave my consent. "Well then, what is holding you back?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" I just stared at him until he explained. "We don't exactly mesh... She... Her family is rich. I'm considered trash in their world."

I was shaking my head before he even finished voicing his concern. "The Cullens don't think that way, Jasper. Alice especially would never judge you on how much your family may or may not be worth."

Jasper leaned back deep in thought. "She makes me nervous. I'm scared I won't be good enough for her."

"Why don't you let her make that decision?"

Jasper picked up his sandwich and said nothing more about Alice. Not wanting to push I left the matter alone and changed the subject. We talked about practice and I let him vent about the douchebag that canceled our gig at the last minute.

"Can you believe that shit," he growled, stabbing at his peaches with a spork. "He just sent me a text that said, 'sorry, a better band came in.' What the hell is that?"

"Anyway, Jane and Alec are bummed too. I guess I had better look for new places. There's not much in Forks. I may have to expand to Port Angeles. That shit's gonna cost us in gas too." He griped.

As he spoke I was absorbed in my own fantasies of the band playing at some low key bar. The thrill of being back on stage gave me chills and I shivered with anticipation. I could practically feel the lights illuminating my skin, the heat creating a light sheen of sweat over my brow. My fingers and toes would fidget until finally the band was introduced. My daydream suddenly fell apart when I couldn't recall the band's name.

"Hey," I interrupted his rant. "Do we- I mean does the band even have a name?"

He smiled sheepishly. "We haven't come up with anything that fits yet and you can say 'us'. You are part of the team now."

"Well then _we_ should probably get started brainstorming. What's a band without a name?" I taunted playfully. When he didn't respond I looked up.

Jasper's peach fell off his spork as something captured his attention over my shoulder. I heard a throat clear. "Am I interrupting anything," Edward asked politely.

"Naw, man." Jasper answered in a deep voice. I snorted at his altered tone. "We were just talking about music."

"Do you mind if I borrow, Bella for a minute," he asked Jasper.

"Sure," Jasper shrugged, watching Edward turn quickly and head towards the exit. Jasper smirked at me and flexed his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Shut up," I hissed, putting away my lunch hastily and waving goodbye.

"Practice at my house tonight," Jasper shouted as I ran out the door.

I caught up with Edward behind the gym. He had lit a cigarette and was in the process of taking a long drag.

"May I have one?" I asked sweetly, my eyes ogling the way his lips wrapped around the thin paper cylinder. How could he make smoking so erotic, I wondered.

"Don't you know smoking is bad for your health," he questioned absently. "Surely it can't be good for your voice."

"Please," I tried again.

He finally looked at me and I could see the resolve in his eyes before he handed me one. The lighter sparked to life and he held it against the tip while I inhaled deeply. I had stopped smoking a few months ago but I still had terrible cravings. One wouldn't hurt me.

"So," I started. "What did you need me for?" I blew out a puff of smoke and immediately remembered why I had given up the addicting habit. The stale taste it left in my mouth was anything but appealing.

He finished his cigarette and flicked it on the ground, dragging his foot over it for good measure. "I just wanted to tell you that Alice was out sick today. She wanted me to let you know so you wouldn't have to eat lunch alone but I see you had that covered. You and Whitlock, huh?"

"Is she okay? Wait, me and Whitlock, what?" My stomach ignited with heat and I barely had time to compose myself. I allowed my inner self a victory dance. Edward appeared to be jealous of the fact that I was having lunch with another guy.

Edward rolled his eyes. "She just has a cold. She'll be fine by tomorrow. He's a cool dude," he shrugged trying to act nonchalant about Jasper.

I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Alice.

**Missed u at lunch. Hope u feel better soon! -B**

Then it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Yeah, Jasper is a great _friend_."

My emphasis on the word 'friend' made him smirk. The fire in my stomach roared back to life. Even his smirk was adorable. "So I guess you filled that position after all. Was I not good enough to be your next best friend?"

Edward had turned so that he was in front of me. He placed both hands on the brick wall behind my head and gazed down at me with his beautiful green eyes. His grin was cocky and I gulped audibly, willing my feet to keep me upright. A twinge of desire made me cross my legs subtly, needing any kind of friction. If he can make my body respond like this with just a look then surely I would lose it completely if he ever laid his hands on me. I shivered. Just thinking about his hands on my body worsened the situation.

However, being pleased with the fact that Edward Cullen was blatantly flirting with me, I leaned in eagerly towards him with a renewed confidence. _Okay, Bella. Be brave. Be bold_. My inner monologue pep talk helped as I smiled seductively back at him.

"What if I don't want to be _friends_ with you, Edward Cullen?"

His eyes darted down to my mouth and he licked his lips. I bit mine in response but instead of kissing me, he broke eye contact and stifled a groan. Falling back against the brick wall he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "Rosalie stopped me before I came to talk to you. She told me to tell you that you need to find another ride home. She got detention for painting her nails in class again."

"Are you offering?" I asked coyly, still a bit miffed that he didn't respond the way I had wanted him to.

Edward's dazzling smile returned as he pushed away from the wall when the bell rang. He spun around walking backwards, watching me like I was his prey. "Fuck yeah," he sang. "You accepting?"

I laughed following after him. "How could I ever say no?" I asked dramatically.

Seriously, I thought to myself. How could I ever say no to Edward Fucking Cullen.


	11. Thinking About You

**Author's Note: **LadyMystery is back with another video in this chapter. I'll go ahead and let you know there's a link on my profile so when you get to that part you can listen for the full effect if you want. Credit goes to the lovely Marié _Digby_ for this beautiful rendition of Linkin Park's "What I've Done."

I have a challenge for all of my readers. PoaG went on an unnecessarily long hiatus last year and I wanted to see how many of my old readers were still with me. Just click on review and say, "I'm still here!" or something along those lines. Newcomers, don't be shy. You can leave a review as well. I swear I don't bite... hard.

While you're at it. Let me know your thoughts on lemons. Love them? Hate 'em? I was toying with the idea of having one or two in this fic. Citrusy fun was a given seeing as this story is rated **M **but I have been torn over including a full blown lemon scene. Opinions would be greatly appreciated.

Lastly, I want to give a shout out to a few charming reviewers. Pretty much every chapter they leave a comment that makes my day and as a fanfic writer, sometimes that makes all the difference. So, here's to **lynettecullen**, **TheCryingDevil**, **B. Silverbow**, **itsanewday**, and **got10** for making my day pretty much every update. You give me the inspiration to keep writing.

* * *

**Thinking About You**

I, Isabella Swan, was nervous as hell. The rest of the day all I could think about was what Edward and I were going to talk about when he drove me home. My nerves amplified. What if we didn't have anything in common. It would totally suck if we didn't. I was fairly certain that my attraction to him would not go away because of that fact either. Unrequited love. How appropriate that would be_._ _Just add it to the angst pile that is my life_, I thought with bitterness.

The clock I had been staring at ticked by at an uncharacteristically fast pace; too fast for my liking. When the bell rang I cringed but my heart fluttered with excitement. Edward said he would meet me after my last class. Did that mean at his car or in the hall? What if he meant by his locker? Oh God! I didn't know where his locker was.

Jamming my fingers through my hair, I slowly took deep breaths and calmed myself. _Stop it. He's just your best friend's brother who happens to be giving you a ride home. Chill the fuck out_.

After my mental scolding I packed my books and walked out of the classroom. I sighed in relief as I spotted Edward across the hall. He flashed me this devilishly handsome crooked grin and I almost melted on the spot.

"I thought you bailed," he chuckled.

"Huh?" My mind was stuck on his stupid grin and I couldn't process what he was saying.

"It took you a long time in there. I thought maybe you had snuck out early just to avoid me."

"Nope. I just had to finish writing some things down." I lied. _Don't let him find out how pathetic you really are_.

As I walked by his side through the crowded hallway I noticed his jacket had a hood. That would come in handy. I dreaded the publicity that came with my life and I'd be damned if I subjected Edward to it. "Pull your hood up," I ordered, pulling mine up in the process. He frowned but did as I asked. Placing my sunglasses on my face I was ready to head outside. The paparazzi proved relentless and the flashes began as soon as I stepped over the school's threshold.

I followed Edward to his car and kept my head down. Shouts from the photographers could be heard over the busy parking lot. They weren't allowed on school property so they made up for that fact with huge zoom lenses and loud voices.

"Isabella!"

"Izzy, look over here!"

"Smile for the camera!"

"Who's your friend?"

"Is this your new fuck buddy?"

"What's his name?"

"Isabella, are you wearing any underwear?"

"Show us your tits!"

"Izzy! Kiss your boyfriend for us!"

"What the fuck," I heard Edward mutter. He placed a hand on my back and opened the passenger door, guiding me into the safety of his vehicle. This only fueled the taunts from the paps and the camera clicks sped up. Their vulgar shrieks muffled when Edward slammed the door. He crossed around to the driver's side and slid in hastily.

"I'm sorry," I apologized seeing the annoyance written all over his face. His eyes softened when he looked at me.

"Don't apologize," he stated firmly. "They're assholes. That's not your fault." He smiled, assuring me that he wasn't upset with me. I returned his smile and relaxed, thankful he hadn't held it against me. _Yet_, a tiny voiced echoed in the back of my mind.

I ducked and covered my face as we left the parking lot and Edward let me know when it was safe to stop hiding.

He was shaking his head with a grim look. "I don't know how you put up with this shit."

"It comes with the territory unfortunately."

"Still, those people are... are..."

"Fucking sleaze bags," I offered.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "That and some other things I shouldn't say in front of a lady."

"Oh, please." I scoffed. "I probably have a worse mouth than you, my friend."

"So we're back to being friends now," he teased, waggling his eyebrows.

"For now."

He snickered but remained silent, concentrating on the road. Light flurries had begun to form. I watched as we turned onto a road that I was unfamiliar with.

"Um, my house is the other way."

"I know," he answered cryptically.

"This isn't the part of a horror film where the unsuspecting female gets murdered in the middle of nowhere by a crazed psychopathic killer is it?"

His eyes grew wide and he looked at me incredulously. "I'm disappointed that you think so low of me, Bella! Being the charming gentleman that I am, I thought I would drive around for awhile. Maybe that would confuse some of your adoring entourage."

I laughed. "If only. Now you have probably spurred them on. I can only imagine the stories they will be thinking up now. 'Isabella disappears with local hot shot to make out!'"

Edward's grin fell and he pulled over. "I'm sorry! I didn't think about that. I'm turning around. Fuck. I'm so stupid."

"Hey," I said, placing a hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it. I appreciate that you wanted to help. The truth is, you can't win with those people. You just have to let it go."

He forced a smile but I could tell he wasn't completely satisfied with my assurance. "I didn't mean to make more trouble for you, honest."

"You didn't." I said with finality.

Edward made a U-Turn putting us back on course for Charlie's house. He remained silent until we reached town. "There's this diner here in town." He pointed to a small building with a red and white striped canopy over the entrance. "Would you- Can I take you there Friday night?"

Shocked, I sat back in my seat and stared at him. "Are you asking me out on a date," I asked, my verbal filter failing me. Groaning, I slapped my hand over my face.

"Well, you don't have to say yes," Edward mumbled, mistaking my reaction for rejection.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Sometimes I just talk without thinking about what I'm really saying. It's a flaw of mine. I would love to go with you. That is, if you still want to."

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at six?" He questioned eagerly.

"Can I meet you there?" I asked, considering the media. "It's just... this." I trailed off, motioning to the mob that we had driven up on at my house.

He nodded, pulling slowly into the driveway. "Sure."

"Okay, well thanks for the ride home. Tell Alice to feel better for me and I'll see you at the diner on Friday night."

"Six o'clock," he reiterated as I climbed out of the car.

"Got it!" I called over my shoulder, running to the door. I turned around and waved. He waved back, motioning for me to go inside before he left. I unlocked the door, immediately running to the window. Peeking outside I watched as he backed out into the street, carefully avoiding the cameramen.

I giggled, running up to my room. _I have a date with Edward_!

**…**

"I can't make this a long one," I spoke into the camera. "I have things to do and people to see! Yes, this move hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be. I'm actually reconnecting with my dad. He's pretty fuckin' cool, but don't tell him I said that." I winked dramatically.

"This is just a cover of one of my favorite bands, but it spoke to me earlier when it played on my iPod. I wanted to share with you all how I've been feeling lately and this song just explains everything so well... Okay, enough rambling. Here it is."

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
Cause I've drawn regret  
Through the truth of a thousand lies  
So let mercy come and wash away_

_What I've done_  
_I'll face myself_  
_To cross out what I've become_  
_Erase myself_  
_And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest_  
_What you thought of me_  
_While I clean this slate_  
_With the hands of uncertainty_  
_So let mercy come and wash away_

_What I've done_  
_I'll face myself_  
_To cross out what I've become_  
_Erase myself_  
_And let go of what I've done_

I paused at the end, distracted by the buzzing of my cell. It was a text from Alice.

**I feel better! -A**

Smiling, I thought about Jasper's crush on Alice. They would make a cute couple. Suddenly, a melody entered my mind and I gasped.

"Inspiration just hit, bitches," I chuckled into the lens. "So much for my plans. I've got to get this one out!"

Cutting off the camera, I uploaded the Linkin Park cover and texted Alice back quickly.

**Yay! Lunch 2morrow? -B**

Then I immediately turned back to my keyboard and played the tune that was stuck in my head. The words flowed effortlessly after.

_There's a girl  
Who sits under the bleachers  
Just another day eating alone  
And though she smiles  
There is something she's hiding  
And she can't find a way to relate_

But she just goes unnoticed  
As the crowd passes by  
And she'll pretend to be busy  
When inside she just wants to cry  
And she'll say

_Take a little look at the life of Miss always Invisible_  
_Look a little harder_  
_I really really want you to_  
_Put yourself in her shoes_

_Take another look at the face of Miss always Invisible_  
_Look a little closer and_  
_Then maybe you will see why she waits for the day_  
_When you'll ask for her name_

_At the beginning_  
_At the first weeks of class_  
_She did everything to try and fit in_

_But the others_  
_They couldn't seem to get past_  
_All the things that mismatched on the surface_

_And she would close her eyes_  
_When they laughed as she fell down the stairs_  
_And the more that they joked_  
_And the more that they screamed_  
_She retreated to where she is now_  
_And she'll sing_

_Take a little look at the life of Miss always Invisible_  
_Look a little harder_  
_I really really want you to_  
_Put yourself in her shoes_

_Take another look at the face of Miss always Invisible_  
_Look a little closer and_  
_Then maybe you will see why she waits for the day_  
_When you'll ask for her name_

_Then one day_  
_Just the same as the last_  
_Just a day spent counting the time_  
_Came a boy who sat under the bleachers_  
_Just a little bit further behind_

I stretched, happy with the outcome. My eye caught my web cam but I shook my head. This was too personal to share just yet. I wanted Alice to be the first to hear it.

**…**

The rest of the week at school was spent having lunch with Alice; Jasper refused to join us and remained part of the background. I was fairly certain she didn't even realize he was back there. Then Edward would drive me home, relieving Rosalie of the duty. She seemed disappointed until I informed her that I would still need a ride every morning if she wouldn't mind. Her demeanor brightened significantly as she insisted that she would be happy to escort me to school. After all this, she still loved the attention. I would never understand that.

Every day after Edward dropped me off I would speed through my homework so I could sneak over to Jasper's for practice. By midweek, Charlie had noticed my absence.

"Where are you headed every day?"

"To a friend's," I answered shortly, ready to leave. Charlie got up from his chair and met me at the door.

"Is this friend a boy?"

I sighed, seeing his stance by the door. There was no way he was letting me out unless I talked to him.

"Yeah, dad. Jasper Whitlock. Do you know him?"

Charlie crossed his arms. A stern expression replaced his inquisitive one. "Don't you think it's a little late to be going to a boy's house? Are his parents home?"

"Dad! It's not like that. I'm..." I hesitated, deciding if I should tell him about the band. He had been supportive of everything else so far. "Jasper has this band and they've asked me to join. I've been practicing with them all week. Jane and Alec, the McCarty twins are also there. His mom is usually home by now but it's not like we ever go inside. They have a setup in his garage. It's awesome. We haven't been able to book any gigs yet but-"

"Slow down," Charlie chuckled. "You seem happy about this." His statement came out more like a question.

"Oh, I love it!" I exclaimed.

Charlie turned stern once more. "In a garage, huh? Drugs?"

"No."

"Alcohol?"

"Absolutely not."

"Pot?"

"Dad! Would you like to come with me? I promise we're just high on music. That's it."

"Alright," he relented. "Have fun, but not too much fun!" He called as I raced out the back door.

**…**

I plucked a few chords on Alec's unplugged electric guitar while Jane sat on the floor of the garage tapping her drumsticks absently against her legs. Alec sat on a crate, humming the theme to Jurassic Park. We had been waiting on Jasper for the past hour. Jane informed me that his mom told him he wasn't to step foot in the garage until his room had been picked up.

"That sounds cool," Jane commented. "Is it finished?"

"No. It just came to me. It makes me want to growl." I laughed, repeating the cords and growling for the effect. "Raaaaa! Something like that. I don't know what it's supposed to be yet." I shrugged.

Jane's tapping joined as she followed the beat, her head nodding in unison. Suddenly she jumped up and sat down in front of her drum set, joining in. Alec's head began bobbing to the tune. "Do the growl thing again," he requested.

I snorted, obliging him with another growl.

"Freaky," he chuckled.

Something clicked and words started forming in my head. "That's it," I mumbled, collecting my thoughts.

"We are the freaky people," I sang, changing a few chords. Jane altered her beats and fell back into step easily.

"We are the freaky people," I continued, testing out the lyrics. "That make the world go around." I began humming, waiting for the next verse to hit me but I was drawing a blank. "Shit," I huffed. "What sounds good with 'around'?"

"I got it," Jane's eyes lit up as she took over. "We are the freaky people, the freaky people that make our world go round. We take the stuck up posers and status-quosers and we burn them in the ground!"

"Fuck." I swore. "That's good!"

Jane blushed at my compliment and Alec stood up and reached for some paper, eager to write everything down.

Jasper stuck his head out into the garage, peeking back behind his shoulder to make sure he wasn't spotted. "What's that?"

Alec ignored him, writing furiously on his paper. "We are writing our first song as a band," Jane shouted over her drums. "Hurry the fuck up and join us, slacker! You're missing out."

Jasper looked torn. His eyes flickered determinedly and he placed one foot out of the door.

"Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock, get your sorry behind back in this house!" His mother roared from inside. "I can still see a pile of your filthy clothes on the floor."

"Shit," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Give me two minutes, guys."

True to his word, Jasper was back in record time and an hour later we put the finishing touches on our first song we wrote as a band.

_We are the freaky people  
The freaky people that make our world go round, round  
We take the stuck up posers and status-quosers  
And we burn them in the ground, ground_

_I knew a girl, she had telepathic dreams  
She saw things they didn't want her to see  
So she turned away, looked to the sky  
And then she said "fuck it I'm gonna let my freak flag fly" because_

_This is the time of our lives (you freaky people!)  
Let out the freek inside (get freaky, people!)_

_I knew a boy, wanted to be free  
So he watched his father to learn how not to be  
You can't change the system but you can change inside  
I've got a new religion, it's called "no more lies"_

_We are the freaky people  
The freaky people that make our world go round, round  
We take the stuck up posers and status-quosers  
And we burn them in the ground, ground_

"So," Jasper started. "I think we have a name for our band now. It only makes sense. _We are freaks_. We don't see this fucked up world like everyone else. It fits."

Alec and Jane exchanged glances and then they looked at me. "_We are freaks_. What about just 'Freaks'? It's easier to remember."

"_The Freaks_." Jane suggested.

"Yeah," Alec agreed with his sister. "But it shouldn't be F-R-E-A-K. It should be F-R-E-E-K. Purposely misspelled."

The four of us smiled and silently agreed. Our band finally had a name. _The Freeks_.

**…**

Jasper sent me a text at lunch on Friday.

**Need 2 talk. NOW -J**

Rolling my eyes, I turned around and glared at him from the back of the bleachers. Alice noticed and turned around as well.

Jasper's eyes widened and he tried to avoid looking at us. "Come on, Alice. There's someone I would like you to meet." I spoke loudly, snickering when Jasper started to fidget.

Alice hesitated, staying put. I draped my arm over her shoulders and whispered. "He's cool. I promise." Still unsure, but trusting me all the same, she walked with me over to where Jasper was sitting. He stood awkwardly as we approached.

"Alice, this is Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, this is Alice Cullen."

Both of them blushed, dipping their heads shyly. Jasper held his hand out first and Alice shook it hesitantly.

"Jasper and I have been hanging out a lot after school," I explained. Alice's eyes widened, her blush deepening. "Jasper and the McCarty twins that is."

Alice's eyes got bigger. "You hang out with Jane McCarty," she asked in awe. "She doesn't talk to anyone. No one but her family," Alice whispered, her gaze flickering to Jasper.

"She's not that bad," Jasper chuckled lightly, still not looking directly at Alice. "She only wants you to think she is. Once you get to know her, you find out she's a big softy."

Alice obviously didn't believe Jasper and she looked back at me expectantly.

"It's true." I admit. "We have this band and we've been practicing -"

Jasper's coughs interrupted my explanation. "I thought you weren't going to tell anyone."

"Alice isn't just anyone. I can trust her. Will you tell anyone, Ali?"

She shook her head furiously.

"See." I said smugly. "I don't keep secrets from my best friend."

Alice beamed, her blush returning. Jasper's eyes glazed over as he stared dreamily at Alice. It was my turn to cough.

He blinked and cleared his throat. "We got a gig!"

"What," I asked completely surprised. "When?"

"Tonight! In Port Angeles. We'll leave around five. Mom said we can use her van."

"Oh," I sighed, my smile faltered.

"Do not 'oh' me," Jasper pleaded. "You have to come. We need you!"

I barely registered nodding my head, agreeing to come. Jasper let out a sigh of relief while Alice studied my resigned expression. She called me on my mood as we returned to our lunches.

"Spill." She said simply.

"I have a date with Edward and now I can't go," I said quickly, my words jumbling together.

"You what?" She shrieked.

"Edward asked me out but now I have to cancel, or I go out with Edward and disappoint the band. I can't win!"

"Edward asked you out," she giggled. "Wow! That's so weird." She backtracked when my face fell. "It's not weird that he would like you, it's just weird that he asked you so quickly. He usually analyzes things to death before he makes any decisions. Tell him about the gig. Maybe you could invite him."

"Yeah," I muttered, thinking to myself. "Maybe."

As I entered the Biology classroom, my palms began to perspire. Edward saw me and flashed me a shy smile. Knowing that I couldn't tell him about the band, I only had one option: Break our date. Telling Alice had been pushing it already. They had made it clear, Jane especially, that the band did not want to ride on the coat tails of the Pop Princess, Isabella.

Edward's smile faltered. I had not been quick enough at hiding my emotions. As I sat down he didn't even look at me. "You're ditching me?"

I sighed. "Edward, it's not -"

He faced me, his eyes piercing. "Don't give me that shit. 'It's not you, it's me!'" He mocked, slamming his book down in his bag. "I should have know. You're a good actress too. I thought you were into me but..." He got up quickly, looking away. "Do you get off on playing with people?"

"No! Ed -"

"Don't bother," he muttered, cutting me off. "Just don't hurt my fucking sister. Trust me. That, I won't let go."

I watched, stunned as Edward rushed out of the door knocking into the teacher. Mr. Banner gaped as his papers fluttered down around him. Finally snapping out of his stupor, he ran after Edward. "Mr. Cullen! Stop this instant. I hope you know you will have detention for the rest of the week, young man. MR. CULLEN!"

Students snickered as Mr. Banner's voice faded. I could already hear the whispered rumors forming. Swift fingers flew across tiny buttons and texts were sent out immediately. I wanted to cry but several pairs of eyes were trained on me so I stoically sat, eyes forward, ignoring all the questioning gazes from my peers.

**…**

Jasper was late and I was already pissed. "What the hell, Jasper? We've been waiting on you for twenty minutes now!" I complained as soon as he met us in the garage.

"I know! I know! My mom made me give her the play by play and... You know what, let's just get on the road."

"Thank God!" Jane exclaimed, opening the van's side door. "We've already loaded the equipment asshole."

"I love you too, Jane." Jasper sighed, climbing into the driver's seat. Alec called shotgun so I was stuck in the back with a disgruntled Jane.

After awhile, Jasper couldn't take her silent treatment anymore so he directed her foul mood on to me. "Bella told Alice Cullen that she's in our band."

"What. The. Fuck." Jane whirled and gave me the worst eat shit and die look. Alec glanced back with the same identical expression but with a softer, more forgiving look. "You agreed that we would keep it low key! I already told you I'm out if this shit is going to be an issue."

"Alice is my best friend and she won't tell a soul. She and Charlie are the only ones who about this and I trust that they'll both take this secret to the grave."

"They better," she spat. "Or you're the one going into an early grave."

"Is that a threat," I challenged, angry that she was questioning my judgment. Jane had warmed up to me considerably since I first showed up at the garage. However, there were still times when her more prickly side would make an appearance.

"Girls," Alec and Jasper warned simultaneously.

"Shut up!"

"Stay out of it!"

We yelled at the same time. I was exasperated by this point and my voice came out more whiney than I had intended. "I had a date with Edward Cullen tonight and I canceled for you guys! I wanted to tell him so at least he could come and not think I was just stringing him along, but nooooo!"

Jane gaped at me, her mouth hung open in a wide 'O'. We started laughing at the same time.

"Do you know how lame that sounded?" She guffawed.

"Leave me alone!" I cried, trying to curb my own laughter.

"I had a date with Edward Cullen," she mocked in a high pitched voice. Another fit of giggles erupted. Jasper sighed heavily from the front seat while Alec just shook his head. "Dude," he whispered loudly. "I'll never understand women."

"You know," Jane said seriously, her laughter fading. "I can still tell who you are, even with that red wig and those hideous geeky spectacles. Did you steal those from Harry Potter?"

"Har, har!" I rolled my eyes, pulling out a mirror to check. She had a point, I noticed nervously.

"Let me do your makeup," she suggested. "I can plump up your lips and go heavy on your eyeshadow. It might help. I'll contour your face a lot too. It'll make your bone structure look a little different."

"I didn't know you were a makeup artist."

"Meh," she shrugged. "I'm a woman of many talents."

Alec snorted.

**…**

Our arrival in Port Angeles was silent and the tension in the van was stifling. Jasper pulled up in a dingy back alley. A flashing neon sign that read 'Bob's' flickered above a rusted steel door. We piled out of the van and set to work on unloading our equipment.

Jasper lead us to the old door and beat his fist loudly. It swung open immediately, Jasper barely moving out of the way in time. A short, stubby man with a green fedora hat looked us over before ushering us inside.

"I talked with you on the phone. We're 'The Freeks'. When should we be ready for our set?" Jasper called out, trying to keep up with the little man. The man stopped, causing Jasper to almost topple over on top of him.

"Your set?" He asked strangely. "It's fucking open mic night. I hired you to go on when there's no one occupying the stage. Our terms are the same as what I explained to you on the phone. You each get one food and one drink item free of charge tonight. Don't try to trick the bartender, I'll know if you do. Your pay is fifty bucks. I'll leave it up to you to split it among yourselves. You can have a tip jar but I'm not responsible if it mysteriously disappears. My name is Lil' Bob and I'm stuck in this shithole for the rest of the evening so if you need anything else, come find me." He droned on in a bored tone. He took off again with us struggling to keep up and handling our instruments at the same time. Lil' Bob jumped up on a small stage in the back corner of the bar and made a dramatic flourish with his arms. "This is where you can set up. Now, I'm done holding your hands. Figure out the rest on your own. I need a drink..."

We watched as he sidled over to the bar, climbed up on a stool and snapped his fingers. A fresh beer was instantly in front of his fingers. Jasper sighed, bring our attention back to him. "I know it's not ideal but it's something," he offered sheepishly.

"Alec, did you bring the set list in?" He asked, attempting to get things rolling. We all tackled our own instruments and then Jane and I hung back while Jasper and Alec argued over the amp wiring. As we finished setting up, the small bar had filled up considerably. I watched as Jane chewed nervously on her fingernails.

Lil' Bob made his way towards the back where we sat off to the side of the stage. "Sometimes we get lots of drunk ass college kids who think this is a karaoke bar and then there are other nights where the more serious crowd comes in for the angsty poetry shit reading. Either way, dead air is inevitable at some point so that's where you come in. Feel in my gaps, Freeks!" He called over his shoulder as he climbed back on stage.

"Is everyone having a good night," Lil' Bob shouted into the mic. A loud string of replies answered him accordingly. "Good! Tonight as some of you already know is Open Mic Night!" He paused as several drunk girls at the front hooted and hollered. "I see we already have some volunteers for tonight," he teased them as they booed. "No? Well then, who will be first up? Don't be shy."

Tonight was obviously the drunk crowd. Several people had staggered to the back for their turn on stage. Most of the time they sung off key and didn't even know half of the words. All but one of them didn't even have an instrument and the one who did had no idea how to play his.

Jane groaned. "I'm so effing bored!" We all silently agreed with her.

My stomach clenched as a flash of unruly auburn hair caught my attention. I would have passed it off as a coincidence if he hadn't turned around and confirmed my suspicion. Edward Cullen was here. My eyes widened in fear as he made his way towards the stage. I turned my back to him as he came closer and saw that Jasper, Jane and Alec had seen him as well.

I gulped as he stood a foot away from my chair. Recognizing my bandmates, he waved in greeting before throwing the strap from his guitar over his shoulder and jumping on stage. Pulling up a stool, he adjusted the microphone, his deep chuckle rumbled through the speaker directly next to me. I shivered with delight. Jane snickered. "B's gonna have to change her underwear."

I blushed. "Shut up!"

"I haven't been up here in awhile," Edward began, strumming a few chords on his guitar. A few people from the crowd replied, mostly women, about how they missed him. I rolled my eyes and Jane's snickering started up again.

Edward appeared awkward, his fingers threading through his hair. Then he started to play. My eyes lingered on his talented hands and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I watched his long fingers stroke each string.

Lyrics to Radiohead's 'Thinking About You' filled the room. I blushed when he became more passionate during the hook.

_I've been thinking about you, so how can you sleep  
These people aren't your friends, they're paid to kiss your feet  
But they don't know what I know, and why should you care  
When I'm not there_

Jane huffed. "You guys deserve each other."

Jasper and Alec laughed while I pouted. Edward received a hefty applause and he thanked them before leaving the stage. We waited for a few minutes but no one seemed to want to follow his performance.

"Guess we finally get to jam!" Alec jumped up, ready to go. We grabbed our instruments and huddled in front of Jane's drums.

"Let's do covers tonight," Jane said. "I don't think this crowd would appreciate the original stuff. We should save that for another gig."

Nodding my head, I agreed with Jane. "I think you're right."

"So, what's a good bar song to cover? Jas? Hey, dude!" Alec was waving his hand in front of Jasper's blank expression.

He stared into the crowd, his complexion pale. "She's here."

"Who's here," Jane asked, craning her neck over us to see.

I followed his gaze and found Alice. She was sitting with Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. Jasper glared at me. "You told her where we were going to be?"

"No! I didn't know. You didn't tell me until we left, remember?"

"Shit," he muttered, pulling at his collar. "I can't... I-I..."

"Hey man," Alec clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Me and B got this. Right?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it Jasper." I assured him.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on," Jane hissed.

"Later," Alec brushed her off. "The crowd's getting antsy. What's it gonna be?"

"The Kills," we breathed together. Laughing, we took our marks onstage. I was in front of Jane flanked by Jasper on my right and Alec on my left. Taking another quick peek I noticed that Alice had spotted us. She mouthed the word 'sorry' and waved. I checked on Jasper who had turned a sickly shade of green.

"You okay," I asked, covering the microphone. He shook his head, insisting he was fine. I didn't believe him. Alec and I exchanged glances and he shrugged turning to the crowd.

"Hi," his voice cracked, making it sound as if he was just now going through puberty. He coughed, cringing as the patrons laughed. His hands shook and I chuckled to myself. Alec seemed to have caught stage fright. Thankfully, this was my element.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I laughed with them. "I assure you, we play better than we look up here in these godawful bright lights. Where did Lil' Bob go?" I asked them, placing a hand over my my eyes so I could see into the crowd. I pointed as I found his fedora hat sticking out in the crowd. "There he is. Say, Lil' Bob. Can we dim the fucking lights just a little? Damn." The crowd tittered and whooped.

When the lights faded to a nice glow I thanked the little man and started to introduce the band. "I'll make this short and sweet. We are The Freeks." I played a simple tune, looking back at Jane. She slapped her sticks together and counted off.

As we performed I was thinking about anything but the song. I kept glance back to the table where Edward sat. He wasn't really paying attention to us. Emmett was busy engaging him in conversation that included lots of hand gestures. He seemed excited. Rosalie sat with a bored expression while Alice was enraptured by the band. I did a double take. No, not the band. Jasper.

I grinned, winking at Jasper who was looking at everyone but the cute little pixie.

When the song ended, my attention fell on a sign Lil' Bob held up. _Try to get people on stage!_ I groaned and looked at Jasper. He held up his hands to say he had no clue what to do. Alec wouldn't look at me and Jane was shaking her head her eyes wide with fear. I was left to my own devices again.

Scanning the crowd, my eyes were drawn back to Edward's table. Emmett's crazy hand gestures had stopped but his guffaws now rumbled through the bar. I smirked.

"Alright, folks. Who's next? We have heard from some interesting people but the night is still young!" I paused, letting everyone cheer and clank beer bottles against one another. When no one offered I took my chance. "How about you, big guy?" I pointed to Emmett and several guys including Edward and Emmett looked between one another warily. I clarified. "Yeah, you with the pink shirt."

Rosalie snorted and Emmett looked spooked. "It's salmon, not pink!"

"What's that?" I asked, cupping my ear in his direction.

"It's- Nevermind. I don't sing."

"It's open mic. You can do whatever you want. You look like a guy who likes to tell jokes. Am I right?"

Emmett looked sheepish and he nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess I know a few jokes but I don't want to... Just pick someone else!" He waved me off and turned to his companions.

In a mocking voice I asked, "Are you a chicken?"

Several balks from the crowd rang out and laughter ensued. Emmett's cheeks flared and he stood up muttering obscenities, walking to the stage.

"Let's here it for the guy in pink!" I clapped relinquishing my spot on stage. Emmett staggered up and snatched the mic from it's stand.

For the love of... It's SALMON. Not _pink_! The sales lady said so." Everyone laughed and the cheering seemed to encourage his inner ham. He immediately jumped into a set of jokes.

"So, this guy walks into a bar..."

I plopped down in an empty chair across from my bandmates. Alec cracked some peanuts open and munched loudly. Jasper studied his hands, a light blush lingering on his cheeks. Jane would not meet my eyes.

"Are we going to talk about this or not?" I asked them.

"Talk about what," Jane replied.

"Oh, I don't know," I bit a little too harshly. "Perhaps we should start with the obvious stage fright that you guys seemed to have tonight." I quirked my eyebrow expectantly.

Jasper sighed. "This was officially our first performance," he admitted. His whisper was drowned out by Emmet's obnoxious laughter but I caught the gist of it.

I sat back in my seat. "Jesus. Why didn't you tell me? We could have worked on it or something!"

The three of them continued to avoid eye contact with me, remaining silent. "It gets easier," I assured them.

A resounding slap on the table startled me and Jane stood. "This fucking sucks! One thing we're good at and we can't even talk to a group of people."

"Sit down, Jane. Please." I motioned for her to take her seat. "The first time I was on stage I was scared shitless. I froze and then just ran off." I chuckled at their unbelieving expressions. "It's true, I swear it. My mom found me in the bathroom and she gave me some advice that I'm about to share with you three. She told me, 'Baby girl. You have nothing to be scared of! Think of it as a conversation. Pick out one person in the crowd and speak to them. Don't worry about anyone else.'" A lone tear trickled down as I recalled the fond memory with Renee. I wiped it away quickly. "It fucking worked like a charm. She always knew what to say."

I turned back to the stage watching as Emmett impersonated a drunk cowboy and continued. "Just try it. If that doesn't work for you then we'll figure something else out."

Lil' Bob swaggered over and Alec groaned. "What does that little fucker want now?"

"I have a suggestion," he slurred, somewhat drunk. "Why don't you kids do separate acts. I want a drum solo from Miss Attitude," he demanded pointing at an annoyed Jane. "And you!" He stumbled over his feet trying to get to Alec. "You should definitely pull some strings on your _geetar_." Lil' Bob snorted, finally clapping his stubby hand on Jasper's shoulder. "As for you two, I like the way you sound together. Can anyone say duet? Make it good!"

"I'm finding our next gig," Jane muttered darkly as Lil' Bob retreated back to his spot at the bar.

Emmett finished with a grand applause and thankfully several more intoxicated girls decided to grace us with their karaoke skills so we had time to plan. Jane knew instantly what her solo would be and Alec just shrugged and said, "I'll shred." That left me and Jasper.

"You know that song of yours that you let us hear last week? We should do that one." Jasper nodded, his mind already made up.

"You mean _Down_?" I had written Down a couple of years ago when I realize that Bart never had my best interests at heart. I wanted to breakaway but I was afraid of failing on my own. The song was full of longing, having dreams but not knowing if you deserved to fulfill them. I felt that it wasn't quite complete either. "I don't know, Jas. It's not really finished."

"It sounded complete to me," he insisted. "Plus, I can't get it out of my head!"

A peanut pelted off my arm and the twins snickered. "Just do it!" Alec pressured lightly, Jane nodding in agreement.

"Alright," I relented.

The stage was empty again and Jane got up warily. "I guess it's my turn."

"Remember what I said," I reminded her. "You'll do great!"

She marched up the steps and sat down pulling her sticks from her back pocket. She looked to the side and I gave her a thumbs up. Jane gulped and adjusted the mic that hovered over the set. Taking a deep breath she scanned the crowd and settled her gaze on the front row.

"Hi guys. Jane here. I don't usually speak through words, just beats. So... here's my song."

I stood up and placed my fingers in my mouth whistling as she began her solo. Jasper and Alec joined in on my cheering. "She did so good!" I shouted over the drums.

A few minutes later, a breathless Jane joined our cheering squad as Alec took his turn on stage. Jasper and I hugged Jane. We started shouting once more as Alec plugged into his amp.

His eyes stayed focused on his guitar and he introduced himself. "I'm Alec." He flashed a quick peace sign and he was off. His fingers were a blur.

Before I knew it, Jasper and I were up and I took my place in front of the keyboard. I winked in encouragement and he cleared his throat nervously. Smiling, I saw him scan over the crowd, noticeably avoiding the section Alice occupied. He finally settled on a secluded couple in the back. "A-Are you guys tired of us yet," he chuckled awkwardly. A surprising 'NO' filled the small space and his eyes widened in shock. He grinned, catching my eye and I was happy to see that he had gained some confidence with their answer.

"My name is Jasper and this is B. We're going to sing a song that B wrote so I hope you like it." He turned to me and gave me the cue to start. I began the simple haunting melody and Jasper joined me shortly with his guitar. Jasper took the lead and started singing on the first stanza. The song took over and seemed to silence the crowd, or maybe that was just me getting caught up in the lyrics.

_I don't know where I'm at  
I'm standing at the back  
And I'm tired of waiting_

_Waiting here in line  
Hoping that I'll find  
What I've been chasing_

I joined him at the chorus.

_I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try  
I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly  
So why did I drown  
I never know why  
It's coming down, down, down_

_I'm not ready to let go  
Cause then I'd never know  
What I could be missing_

_But I'm missing way too much  
So when do I give up  
Of what I've been wishing for_

_I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try  
I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly  
So why did I drown  
I never know why  
It's coming down, down, down_

_Oh I am going down, down, down  
I can't find another way around  
And I don't wanna hear that sound  
Of losing what I never found_

_I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try  
I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly  
So why did I drown  
I'll never know why  
It's coming down, down, down_

Me and Jasper shared a look as we closed the song. Laughing, we clasped hands, bowing to the crowd. Jane and Alec were calling out, clapping loudly as well as most of the people in the bar. A silly grin appeared on Jasper's face. We jumped down and fell into Jane and Alec's hugs.

Unfortunately my bliss was short lived because when I looked up, an angry Edward Cullen was stalking towards us.

* * *

**Author's Note #2:** I have lots of credits this chapter. Links to songs and solos will also be posted on my profile. Check it out!

Bella covered Linkin Park's "What I've Done" on her YouTube channel that was inspired by Marié _Digby's cover._

The song she wrote is called "Miss Invisible" which is an original of the lovely Marié _Digby's._

_The song the band wrote together is called "Freeky People" by Kidneythieves._

Edward covered Radiohead's "Thinking About You" (_Yes, he was thinking about Bella. That's probably why he chose it._)

The Freeks sang "U.R.A. Fever" again, by The Kills. (The same song from Chapter 7 _Hope for the Hopeless_.)

I imagined Jane's drum solo to sound like one of Misia Vessio's.

Alec's shred probably sounded like Arnaud's Melodic Shred.

And lastly, the duet Bella and Jasper sang was a song by Jason Walker called "Down." The only video I could find that had a good quality version of the song was a Damon/Elena fan vid. Anyone like Vampire Diaries?

Again, all these links will be on my profile page so you can listen to the songs if you'd like. I'm sure you noticed this chapter was extremely lengthy. I basically gave you guys two chapters since you waited so patiently. Severe weather took out my electricity so I was unable to upload on time. Hope you liked the treat!


	12. Christmas Stalker

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the reviews! I'm pleased to say they doubled from the previous chapter. You all are wonderful!

The pacing of this chapter is a bit fast and it covers about a month of time but it was necessary for the story. As much as I would love to detail every single second of Bella's day, it's just not feasible for me.

Just a warning for those of you not interested in the steamy parts of a fanfic (_is there actually anyone that's not?_), there is an unpeeled lime resting at the end of this chapter. Enjoy. Yes, eventually this little fruit will mature into a lemon.

If you haven't done so already, please check out **Poster of a Girl**'s trailer on YouTube and let me know what you think: youtu(dot)be/xElc-TarsvY

For those of you who like ZOMBIE Twilight fanfics check out the trailer to **Whispers in the Dark**: youtu(dot)be/sk_4DqJ0uBE

That and _The Swan Princess_ are my next story projects. Of course, this fic is still top priority at the moment.

In fact, you should just check out everything on my YouTube channel because I've posted new and improved trailers for _Haunting Moon_ and _Forget Me Not_. Oh, and I can't forget _The Island_ either...

* * *

**Christmas Stalker**

Shying away, I inched behind Jasper and Alec as Edward continued his determined trek through the crowd. "Incoming," I whispered.

"What the fuck was that," Edward demanded before he even reached us.

Jasper looked confused. "I don't understand, man. What are you talking about?"

"Bullshit!" Edward was in front of Jasper now beckoning wildly to the stage. "You can't steal a song, change a few chords and call it your own!"

Alec stepped closer to the pair, ready to step between them if he needed to. Edward was furious, his fists clenching dangerously. "Dude," Alec offered. "B wrote that song. Chill."

Alec turned towards me and everyone else followed suit. Edward's gaze stayed locked on Jasper's face until his eyes finally flickered up to mine. Recognition flashed as his jaw clenched. _This is it_, I thought. _He knows it's me and he's going to get mad all over again for ditching him for a gig_.

A smile broke through his frown and Edward laughed, shocking me completely. He shoved past Jasper. "I can't believe it's you. I know you said you moved to Washington but I didn't realize..."

I blinked, not understanding his sudden change in mood or whatever the fuck he was talking about. Edward's excitement grew. "It's me! Steinway101. And you are LadyMystery." My mouth dropped open and I blushed. I had never expected to run into one of my subscribers and I sure as hell never expected one of them to be Edward Cullen.

"Bella!"

Everyone froze. My heart sputtered and stopped completely. Alice was racing through the crowd and she apparently had not seen Edward. Jane was shooting daggers at the back of her head and Jasper was green, again. Alec just slumped down in his seat.

Taking a chance, I peeked up at Edward who was watching Alice curiously. She skidded to a stop as she spotted her brother standing next to me. "Oh no..."

"Oh no, is right," Jane said aggressively. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Leave her alone, Jane." I warned.

"I'm sorry," Alice sputtered. Jane scoffed and rolled her eyes as she sat back down at the table.

Edward stepped back in my line of sight. His hands grazed over my cheeks pushing the glasses up on my head. Wiping his thumbs across my nose and over my temples he studied my face. "It's you. Bella," he breathed, his fingers falling gently to my neck. I closed my eyes savoring the feeling while it lasted. "It all makes sense now."

"You can't tell." I begged. My eyes opened and connected with his green orbs. "Anyone."

"This is why you canceled on me," he whispered.

"I'm sorry." I started to ramble. "I didn't want to bail but they were depending on me. It was their first gig. I wanted to invite you but I couldn't tell you and -"

Edward silenced me by placing his thumb over my lips. The dark edge in his expression had softened considerably. "I get it. It's a lot better than what I fucking thought at first. Shit. I'm sorry too. I imagined the worst. I just assumed it was a game to you. When I saw that goddamn article I didn't want to believe it and then you... Fuck. I'm just sorry too."

"What article?"

"That fucked up gossip magazine that Alice subscribes to," he answered, his hands leaving my face to rake through his messy auburn locks.

"Edward," I placed a hand on his arm willing him to look at me. "If this is going to work out between me and you, there are things you need to understand." He smiled placing his hand in mine. Taking that as a cue to continue I sat down, pulling him into the seat next to me. "Never, ever believe anything you hear or see from any media source. They like to exaggerate and most times it's a completely fabricated story. If you want the truth, please ask me directly. I swear that I will never lie to you about my life or what I have or haven't done."

Sheepishly, he ducked his head. Edward squeezed my fingers that were still clasped in his and I relished in the fact that he seemed to be enjoying the contact as much as I was. Glancing around the table I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett had joined us as well. Jasper seemed to be catching them up on everything. Rosalie caught my eye and mouthed, "We're so talking about this later."

Edward nudged my shoulder and tilted his head towards his sister. I was immediately shocked as I watched her and Jane speaking in an animated conversation. I looked over at Edward, our expressions a matching pair of disbelief. "Should I go over there," he wondered aloud.

I gripped his hand tighter and simply said, "No." He narrowed his eyes and glanced back at them nervously. "Edward, she's fine. See," I pointed. "They're having a friendly conversation. Stop being such a mother hen." Jane had brought out her notebook and I laughed when Alice's eyes lit up. Jane hesitated. Alice then produced her own spiral bound book and made an equal trade that seemed to satisfy Jane's doubts.

At the end of the night our group slowly dissipated. Rosalie made Emmett take her home early because she wanted to catch up on her 'beauty sleep'.

Jasper, Alec and Jane were ready to go next. "Lil' Bob paid us, B. You ready to go?" Alec asked. I shared a glance with Edward.

Jane butted in before we could say anything. "I told Alice we could take her home. We haven't finished our conversation. B can ride with Edward since there's not enough room in the van." Alice snickered and Jane winked at me.

"I don't mind," Edward offered.

"Thanks." I replied.

After we helped load the equipment in the van I asked Edward to wait for me while I went to the bathroom. My wig had started to itch and my makeup was burning my eyes and since I was no longer with the band I figured I would take a chance and just dump my disguise.

My hair was a mess underneath the hot confines of the red wig. I raked my fingers through, trying to tame the frizz. Giving up when my attempts only made it worse I tucked my grown out bangs behind my ears. Splashing water on my face I scrubbed off the caked on makeup enjoying the fresh feel after everything had been washed away.

I met Edward in the hall where he was waiting and he grinned at me. "There you are! That's much better."

I snorted. "Please, I look like a mess!"

"A beautiful mess," he muttered. My cheeks flamed. I was not sure if he meant for me to hear that comment. He placed an arm around my shoulders leading me to the exit. "I parked a few blocks away. Do you mind walking or should I go get the car and pull it around back?"

"Walking is fine," I answered. No one had noticed me yet and being this late at night I doubted there would hardly be anyone on the streets.

We took our time walking, enjoying each other's company. Edward's arm had abandoned my shoulders so his hand could intertwine with mine. He was laughing about me calling Emmett out on his pink shirt when I heard the clicks. Edward felt me tense.

"What is it?"

"Just keep walking," I stated. After we reached the end of the block the clicking had stopped and I began to doubt myself. "I may be paranoid but I could have sworn I heard a camera."

Edward frowned, his eyes flickering through the shadows of the dark street. We made it another block when the clicking returned. This time Edward heard it too. "Fuck."

Our pace quickened. He pointed out his car across the street and we made a run for it. We reached the passenger's side when a man approached us. His camera was flashing continuously, blinding me. I fumbled for the door, Edward beating me to it as he wrenched it open forcefully. "Dude," he spat, not looking at the guy directly. "Get a damn life, asshole."

The guy ignored him, getting closer to the car. His lens knocked the mirror on my side as he tried to get a better shot. I ducked my head refusing to acknowledge him. Edward climbed in, starting the car. The guy was hovering at my window now, shouting.

"Son of a bitch," Edward exclaimed, ripping out of the parking space and speeding down the street. "They're relentless."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Say something," I requested after a long drawn out silence. We were nearing Forks and I didn't want the night spoiled by some lunatic paparazzi.

"You should put your seatbelt on," he offered smiling.

"Oh, shit. Sorry." I fastened the belt securely and tried again. "Say something else."

"Something else." He teased.

I groaned and threw my head back against the seat.

"Fine," he relented. "Hypothetically speaking. If a nice, good looking guy were to get you flowers. What kind would you like?"

"Hmm," I hummed, humoring him. "That depends. Who is this nice, good looking guy to me?"

"Uh," he stalled. "A potential boyfriend?" His statement came out more of a question than an answer.

"Boyfriend?"

He glanced at me quickly. "No? Too much? Too soon? Shit," he banged his hand on the steering wheel in frustration. "You don't do relationships do you?"

"What does that mean," I asked angrily.

"NO! Damn it! That came out wrong. I meant, you probably don't do relationships because of the trust thing. You don't know if they like you for real or if it's just an act. Am I making any sense because if I am, please stop me."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. I actually never had a boyfriend."

"But," he hesitated. "What about the articles of your former boyfriends? Please don't get mad! I'm asking you. I'm not judging."

"I have only gone on dates with two guys. One was this guy named Michael. He asked me to go with him to a movie premiere as his date. The main reason was to make his _boyfriend_ jealous. We used to be good friends until the tabloids exploited both of us. We got into some bad arguments, each of us blaming the other for the leaked shit. Relationships don't last in the spotlight." I shrugged.

"And the second guy," Edward asked quietly.

"Jacob. Lead singer of _The Pack_. Their band went on tour with me earlier this year and I could tell Jake liked me more than a friend. I wasn't really attracted to him but I did enjoy his company so we gave it a shot. It fizzled out fast. I just wasn't into him like..." I trailed off.

"Like," Edward prompted.

I rolled my eyes. "Like the way I'm into you," I answered honestly.

Edward's lips quirked up. "Yeah," he nodded. "I'm into you too."

**…**

"Bella! Come on. We're going to be late," Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" I called, grabbing my red sweater and pulling it over my head. Running down the hall, I collided with Charlie.

"We're supposed to be at the Cullens' in ten minutes," he muttered herding me downstairs.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your panties in a twist."

Charlie grunted. "Get in the truck. I'll be there in a second. I'm going to grab your brownies."

"Thanks, Dad! I forgot about those." Smiling, I pulled on my gray knit mittens that Rosalie made me. We had exchanged gifts yesterday. I had gotten her, Alice, Jane and myself the same present; A nice, long day at a spa in Seattle. I pulled on the matching hat and peeked out the window.

Over the past week, the paparazzi crowd had thinned considerably. Now there were only a couple of diehards left outside of Charlie's house. One of them was the man that ambushed Edward and I in Port Angeles. A shiver traveled up my spine and I pulled my coat tight around me. The guy just stood there, staring. He was a short, stocky man with long, greasy blonde hair tied back in a low ponytail. He cocked his head to the side, lifting his camera slightly. Smirking, he snapped a picture. I backed away from the window and waited for Charlie instead of going out by myself. That man gave me the creeps.

"Got 'em," Charlie called, handing me the brownies as he put on his coat. "Let's go."

Alice was waiting in the yard as we pulled up. She wore a hat and pair of mittens that were identical to mine, only hers was a vibrant red that stood out against the white snow. A snowball hit my window and she laughed heartily. Bending over, she grabbed more snow in her hands patting it into a small ball. I shook my head refusing to get out. Her eyes twinkled mischievously. Charlie chuckled and ducked out of the truck running full speed into the house.

I cracked my window half an inch. "Ali, come on. This isn't fair!"

A loud thump was the only answer I received as her snowball splattered across the window. Her laughter rang out echoing across the yard. I blew the small flakes that made it through the crack off of my face and growled. "You are so paying for that!"

She squealed as I rushed out of the truck and dove into the snow, gathering up as much as I could before the conniving little pixie could strike again. I looked up and she had disappeared. Shoving some snow into my pockets I placed the rest in my arms as I scurried behind the closest tree. "Ali," I called over my shoulder. "Where are you?"

There was no answer. Peeking around the tree, I studied the yard. I saw small footprints leading around the back part of the house. Following their path quietly, I listened for any sounds that would give her away but I heard nothing. Huffing, I continued to follow her tracks when a loud roar scared the shit out of me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Snow pelted me from two directions. I screamed and tried to scramble away but I tripped over my own two feet and fell backwards in the snow. Emmett towered over me, laughing. "Gotcha!"

"Fucker," I muttered as Alice helped me up. "Payback's a bitch."

"I'm ready for you this time, Swan!"

"Sorry," Alice apologized, helping me wipe off the powdery flakes.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled from the porch. "If you ruined Bella's hat I will be beyond pissed."

"Rosie, babe, I -" Emmett was cut off as Edward side tackled him into a large pile of snow. Rosalie laughed as he sat up spitting out snow. "What the fuck, Edward!"

"That's what you get for messing with my girl, dickhead." Edward came over and pulled me into his arms.

"How chivalrous of you," I said looking up at him appreciatively.

"Anything for you," he answered gently. Leaning down, his lips touched mine. A fire raged within my belly, slowly spreading throughout my body. I pushed into him and his arms tightened reflexively around my waist. His tongue flickered against my lips and I smiled, opening my mouth slightly.

Our first kiss happened the night Edward brought me home from Port Angeles. He drove us to a cliff where the Quileute kids like to dive from. It was a beautiful night. The clouds were uncharacteristically absent and the moon shone down on his face, making him even more devastatingly handsome. He admitted then that he had wanted to kiss me since the first time he ever laid eyes on me. Remembering the way he blew me off when we first met I had to disagree.

"I didn't want to like you," he explained. "I thought you were just going to be some stuck up rich bitch. I realized differently when you took up for Alice. I'm sorry I thought those things about you at first. Forgive me?"

"Just kiss me," I sighed, tired of being kept waiting.

As soon as his lips met mine, it was like our bodies caught fire. The boundaries were murky and we were nothing but entangled limbs. We found ourselves in his backseat panting heavily. I had tingles that made my toes curl and his face was flushed, his hair even more wild than normal. Laughing he kissed me once more before pulling himself away.

Edward's laughter pulled me back into the moment. My eyes blinked focusing on his face. When had we stopped kissing, I wondered.

"What were you just thinking about," he whispered in my ear.

"Our first kiss," I answered honestly, placing a small peck on his neck. He groaned and pulled me closer.

"You will be the death of me," he sighed. "But damn, what a good way to go."

He captured my mouth again, tugging lightly on my bottom lip with his teeth.

Emmett coughed loudly. "Dude, your little sister is right here."

We pulled away from each other reluctantly, our faces red with heat. Edward smiled sheepishly at Alice but she just rolled her eyes and skipped inside.

**…**

"Oh, Bella! It's beautiful," Esme exclaimed as she opened her new kitchen set. "How did you know I needed these?"

"Edward told me how Emmett burned your skillet and has pretty much ruined everything else in the kitchen. Just make sure he stays away from these."

"Hey!" Emmett sulked. "How was I supposed to know that you can't boil water in a skillet?"

"Don't worry," Esme said. "He will not be allowed anywhere near them."

Edward chuckled and draped his arm around me. I watched as Charlie narrowed his eyes at us. Once Edward and I had established that we were in a relationship I knew that Charlie needed to know. I invited Edward over for dinner so we could break the news together. That was the most horrifyingly embarrassing night of my life.

"Are you two being... you know..." Charlie trailed off.

"Being what?" I prompted, not sure where he was going. I glanced at Edward who had his head bowed. His face resembled the coloring of a tomato. It dawned on me then what he had been asking.

Charlie took a deep breath and spit it out. "Safe sex."

"Oh God. Dad -"

"I'm not stupid, Bella. I know what teenagers do. I was one once and I can't say I was... _careful_ all the time."

My head feel into my hands and I groaned. "DAD!"

"No, let me finish. You don't have to have... you don't have to do... _it_. Just know that saying 'no' is an option. Isn't that right, boy?" He asked turning to Edward.

"Of-of course! I would never..." Edward's face turned purple and his eyes were wide as he shook his head.

"Oh my gosh. Dad! We get that if were were going to do anything we will be smart about it but geez. We just started dating! We haven't even talked about sex yet."

Charlie sat back in his chair seeming appeased with that answer. "Alright then." And that was that. However, Charlie still watched us like a hawk, just like he was doing now.

I waited until I caught his gaze and mouthed, 'Be nice.' He grunted and turned to Alice who was handing him a gift. He smiled at her gratefully.

"I have two things for you," Edward whispered handing me a small square box. "I want to give you the second gift alone."

Smiling I took the box and ripped through the metallic wrapping paper. I cracked open the black leather box as he explained his gift. "I was watching YouTube on how to make jewelry," he chuckled. "This is just a bit of melted gold. Right before it hardened I placed my thumb, just here in the middle. Now you can always have me close to your heart."

"It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you." Edward blushed and helped me put it on. He gave me a quick kiss that was followed by a few 'awwws' from Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Mrs. Hale.

"Pussy!" Emmett coughed.

"Just for that, Emmett, you will not be getting any eggnog," Esme chastised.

"Aw, Mom!"

**…**

Edward handed me his next gift upstairs in his room. I opened the envelope and pulled out two plane tickets. "What's this?"

"Alice told me you haven't been to your mother's grave. I got two tickets to Phoenix, one for you and one for the Chief."

Tears filled up my eyes and I shook my head, shoving the envelope into his chest. A pang filled my chest as I wrapped my arms protectively around myself.

"Bella," he sighed. "Hey, look at me. You have to make peace with this."

I turned away from him gazing out his window, watching as Alice, Rosalie and Emmett continued the snowball fight from this afternoon. I felt Edward come up behind me and disentangle my arms, replacing them with his own. "I'm afraid," I admitted.

"Of?"

"I don't know. I think right now it's still not real. Once I go there..."

"It will be hard," Edward told me truthfully. "It may be the hardest thing you have to do but I think it will help you cope."

"Maybe you're right."

**…**

"What are you smiling at," Alice asked.

She reached for my phone but I snatched it back before she could grab it. Edward, or should I say Steinway101, had commented on my latest video.

**You are as BEAUTIFUL on the inside as you are on the out. I missed your voice.**

"Honestly," Alice groaned. "If my brother is sending you dirty texts I think I'll have to gauge my eyes out!" She successfully plucked the phone from my fingers to see what I was looking at.

Alice just rolled her eyes after reading the comment. "Ugh, you guys make me sick."

"Just you wait, Missy! One day that will be you and your boyfriend."

When she didn't reply I looked up and noticed the dejected expression on her face. "No one will ever be interested in me," she muttered.

"You'd be surprised," I offered.

"What does that mean," she asked exasperated. "You have been dropping cryptic hints like that for the past month!"

"I wrote something for you."

"Really? Don't think you're changing the subject. I'm like an elephant. I never forget," she stated dramatically.

Pulling out my laptop I opened the file where I had recorded the song inspired by Alice, _Miss Invisible_. "Just shut up and listen silly elephant."

Alice was full out crying as the song ended. She flew into my arms as she sobbed. "T-That was b-beautiful!"

When she calmed down she sniffed, "Do you think there's a bleacher guy for me out there?"

I laughed. "Seriously, Alice? Have you not noticed the love sick creep that's always seating behind you? He was there today!"

"You mean Jasper? I thought he was crushing on your or something." She bit her lip, thinking about the possibility.

"Honey, believe me. It's all for you."

Alice blushed and twisted the rings on her fingers nervously. "So, what do I do now? Is he expecting me to make the first move. Oh, I could never do that! I'm too shy," she wailed.

"Why don't you come with me to practice tomorrow night. It's always easier to get to know someone in a group environment. Besides, Jane has been hounding me to get more of your poems. Apparently you are her new muse."

"I don't know if I could ever carry a conversation with him. Why can't I be a normal teenage girl and talk too much? Where is my confidence when I need it," she muttered.

"We should go see Rosalie," I stated standing up.

"What? Why?" Alice followed closely behind me confused.

"Rose is the most confident person we know, right?"

"Yeah," she answered still not following.

"So, with her help, we will get your confidence back."

**…**

"Girls, you have come to the right bitch," Rosalie announced as she held up two shirts under her chin while gazing at herself in her full length mirror.

This was the first time I had been in Rosalie's room. I gazed around the poster filled walls and giggled. Apparently Rose had a fetish for men in tight jeans and cowboy hats.

"Don't knock Billy Ray," she warned seriously.

"Rose, I had no idea you were a country music fanatic."

"It's my deepest, darkest secret. Now you know. Oh, and don't tell anyone or I'll have to kill you."

"Whatever floats your boat," I chuckled.

Rosalie and I worked with Alice for the rest of the afternoon. She did well but she also knew both of us so we wouldn't really know if our lessons helped her until Alice tried this on her own. I had faith in her though. I was certain she would pull through. Besides, I would be there if she needed any help.

We were painting each other's nails when I spotted a familiar magazine. "Not you too," I exclaimed reaching over for the offensive tabloid.

"Don't give me that," Rose sniffed. "I didn't pay for it. My mom brought it home because she said I was in it. Then she subscribed to it. And me, being naturally curious, I look through them."

"Alice reads them too," I stuck my tongue out at her and she stuck hers right back at me.

"It's morbidly fascinating," Alice said. "I was in it this week," she giggled. "Did you see?"

"Oh yeah," Rosalie nodded. "Did you see Edward. He's so pale. Bella, you have to take him to LA and get some sun, pronto! Don't forget to invite me though."

"And me," Alice chimed in excitedly.

I flipped them both off and went through the magazine. "Jessica Stanley," I read aloud. "Wait... not that mean bitch from school?" I looked at the editor's picture which oddly resembled spiteful brunette.

Rosalie was already shaking her head. "It's her mom. She uses Jessica's name as an alias. She even uses her pictures because she wants to look all young and shit. It's crazy. But, Jessica totally tried to take credit for the whole magazine when it first started. She was like, 'oh yeah, that's my baby. I write every article.' It was sad."

"Her mom runs a popular tabloid from Forks, Washington?"

"No, she lives in New York. I think that's where the offices are. She totally abandoned Jessica and her dad a few years ago but I've heard now that you're back in town she has suddenly started calling her more often. It sucks that it's only because she wants the scoop on you."

"I feel sorry for Jessica," Alice stated.

"You shouldn't," Rosalie muttered. "She's a total bitch. Oh my God! Look at this picture. I'm never wearing white pants again," she wailed. "My ass looks enormous!"

**…**

"Edward, stop. You're parents are downstairs," I giggled, trying to push him off of me. Currently he had me pinned beneath him and I was breathless from his unrelenting kisses. His response was a low growl and a playful bite to my neck. I twisted away and his arm slipped, allowing his body to press more weight on me. His leg nestled in between my legs and I moaned. He paused and looked down at me with dark eyes.

"You alright," he asked huskily.

"Y-Yeah," I answered shakily trying not to move. An dull throb had been driving me crazy during our regular make out sessions. This time however, when Edward rubbed his leg in between mine, the dull throb became a pounding ache and I was suddenly damp.

He placed a hand on my stomach hesitantly, keeping eye contact with me. Slowly, his fingers traveled down lingering at the button on my jeans. My eyes widened and he stopped. "Is this okay," he asked.

Gulping, I could only nod. My voice had left me completely. Leaving the button alone, he continued on his slow torturous path finally reaching the apex of my thighs. He cupped me gently, pressing his thumb down and dragging it in a slow circle. I whimpered, biting my lip and fighting against the urge to push up with my hips.

The deliberate movements of his thumb made my stomach tighten and clench with anticipation, Edward kissed my temple sweetly. His lips then trailed down the side of my face finally reaching the sensitive spot right below my ear where he whispered, "I want you to come for me, Bella." His warm breath made me shiver with delight. He nipped at my flesh, kissing away the pain. My eyes were clenched shut as I found my hips moving on their own accord against Edward's fingers. I could feel that something was about to happen. A low moan escaped my mouth as his fingers worked together in a more frantic pace. Just as I let go ready to scream his name, he captured my lips while I came completely undone.

Our labored breathing was the only sound for quite some time until Edward shifted against me, alerting me to the fact that he was still very much aroused. I smirked still high from my orgasm. Fisting a hand in his shirt I drug him back down to me. "Your. Turn." I said between each kiss.

A bout of nerves struck making me pause. I had never touched anyone like I intended to touch Edward but I felt oddly at peace with it. In fact, I wanted to. Badly. My free hand followed the furry trail that led down past the top of his jeans. Edward propped himself up over me on one elbow closing his eyes. His stomach clenched as I trailed back up teasingly. He grunted kissing me passionately. Eventually, my fingers rested on the button of his pants. I quickly snapped it open.

Edward groaned and fell on top of me as Charlie's familiar ringtone broke through our lust filled haze. "He's probably wondering where you are," he grumbled clearly disappointed at being interrupted.

I pulled his face back down to mine and kissed him fiercely. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "Believe me, I will definitely make it up to you."

He smiled helping me up off the bed. I fumbled for my phone and saw that it was the land line at the house. Normally Charlie only used his cell to call me.

"Hey, Dad." I answered.

"Isabella," a familiar voice replied. "Hey, um... I'm here, with your dad. Yeah, he gave me your new cell number to call. It's me, Jacob, by the way."

"Jake? What the fuck are you doing in Forks?" Edward's head whipped around and he eyed the phone suspiciously.

"It's a funny story. Come home so I can tell you." His voice lowered considerably. "Your dad is scaring the crap outta me."

I chuckled imagining Charlie still in his uniform cleaning his guns. "Okay, I'll be there in a bit."

As I hung up the phone I saw Edward going into his bathroom. "That was Jacob," I informed him. "For some reason he's in Forks. I should head over there. I think Charlie may have scared him."

Edward nodded not looking at me. "I'm gonna take a shower. I'll see you later," he dismissed me coldly. Slamming the door shut behind him I found myself alone in his room thoroughly confused.

* * *

**Author's Notes (cont):** I thought I would break the AN up since it was getting pretty long. Anywho, the Jtalk articles will be up on PoaG's Facebook page as well as the necklace that Edward made for Bella. The links will be provided for you on my profile page.

Also I would remind everyone that Emmett's FB is randomly updated with new pictures even when I don't post new chapters so don't forget to check out his album every so often when you have a moment to spare!


	13. Down to the NittyGritty

**Author's Note: **Dark themes are brought up as we delve into the McCarty twins' past. Physical abuse is mentioned but not elaborated on. If you have problems with that then I would advise you to skip a phone conversation that Bella has with her dad near the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Down to the Nitty-Gritty**

"Fuck this," I grumbled, marching purposely to Edward's bathroom. Without knocking I flung the door open and ran smack into his bare backside. "Holy..."

"Shit!" Edward reached for a towel but the damage was already done. I had seen everything. Unfortunately for Edward, I was too angry to be distracted by all his... well endowed features.

I slapped my hand down forcefully on the porcelain sink. The sound ricocheted and he flinched from the loud noise. "You can't keep doing this Edward. I can't stand this hot and cold shit. I. Like. You. There are no ulterior motives. This is just me and you and if you can't trust this relationship, or me for that matter, then 'we' shouldn't be together."

Edward leaned back against the wall, his towel now wrapped snug around his waist. I forced my eyes away and back up to his face. His right hand tugged roughly through his damp locks as his left pinched the bridge of his nose. I waited, not so patiently as he gathered his thoughts.

"I'm a dick. I know this but it doesn't help. I'm always fucking up with you. I just can't help gettting jealous and paranoid. But you do things that make me think... Damnit. I just..."

I interrupted him. "What do I do?"

He growled in frustration, pushing off the wall to stand in front of me. "Every time those assholes come around trying to take pictures you tell me to hide my face or pull up my hood. It's like you don't want to be seen with me and I can't help but think it's because there's... there's someone else."

Edward's honesty stunned me. I had no idea he had taken offense to that. "I ask you to hide because I don't want them to see you or find out who you are. You have no idea what it's like to be in their spotlight. It's fucked up and insane. I don't do it to hurt you, Edward. I do it because I want to protect you from that."

His eyes widened and finally looked me in the eye. "I didn't think of it like that."

"I didn't know by doing that I hurt your feelings," I sighed. "Hell, if you want we can have a big ol' make out session in the parking lot of school tomorrow! I'd do anything for you Edward. You're my man," I teased, slapping his cheek gently.

Edward snorted and in his best caveman accent he roared, "Me man, you woman! We make babies!" I squealed as he picked me up and tossed me over his naked shoulder. He threw me on his bed and flung himself down beside me. Leaning over he kissed me softly on the lips. "I'm sorry I'm such an ass sometimes."

"I'm sorry I didn't consider your feelings," I offered.

"Should we forgive each other?"

I tapped a finger on my chin pretending to think about it. He gasped and grabbed me behind my knee, tickling me. "Okay! Okay," I relented. "I forgive you!"

Edward smiled and kissed me again. "Now, back to the making babies part," he muttered against my lips.

"That's the last thing we need right now," I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Who's making babies?" Alice asked from the doorway.

"Jesus Christ," Edward shouted, pulling his towel tight against his body. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Don't you know how to lock your door," she deadpanned. "I just came in here to see what all the shouting was about and then I see you too fondling each other half naked on your bed and speaking of making babies! I'm telling you right now I'm too young to be an aunt and if mom knew you were planning to make her a grandma she's knock you straight into next week."

"There was no fondling and there's no baby making going on, okay? That's what you get for eavesdropping. Now, don't let the door hit you on the way out." Edward gave Alice a pointed look but she only smirked and skipped over to his desk chair.

"I also came to see my friend Bella. You know, the one you have been hording away in your room."

"Aw," I sighed standing up. As I ran over to my friend Edward muttered obscenities. "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you, Ali." I dramatically pulled her into a hug as she fake a loud sniffle.

"I don't blame you. I blame my big, mean, ugly old brother!"

"Alright, that's it. Out!" Edward got up quickly scooting a giggling Alice out the door playfully.

"See you tomorrow at lunch, Bella!"

"It's a date," I called back as Edward shut his door. The lock snapped in place.

"Where were we?" Edward asked pulling me flush against him. I chuckled against his kisses.

"We were just saying goodbye. I have company at the house, remember?"

"Do you have to go," he whined stubbornly.

"Yes. Would you like to come," I offered. "I think Jake would love to meet you."

Edward considered for a moment before answering. "Yeah, I would like to come and meet this... _Jacob_."

"Oh my God," Alice's muffled squeals penetrated through the closed door. "Can I come too?"

**…**

"I can't believe I get to meet one of the members of _The Pack_," Alice squealed from the back of Edward's car. "And it's Jacob! He's so... so... dreamy," she sighed. "Bella," she said suddenly. "Did you tell Rosalie?"

"No, I just found out he was here. Why?"

"You didn't look in her closet while we were over there did you," she clucked. "Every poster ever made of that band is plastered on the back of those doors. She is so going to flip when she finds out!"

"Well, let's not tell her just yet," I suggested. "Jacob can only take so many fangirls at a time."

"Pussy," Edward snickered.

I slapped his thigh. "Be nice."

"It's not like I will shriek and jabber his ear off," Alice grumbled. "I can't even speak in front of Jasper! There's no way in hell that I'll be able to talk to bonafide celebrity."

"What the fuck does that make me then," I laughed.

"You don't count," she countered quickly. "You are my best friend before you're a celeb. There's a difference."

"Oh, I see..." I teased.

Edward glanced up in the rearview mirror. "Why would you want to speak to Whitlock," he asked suspiciously.

"I-I-Well, see... Jasper is a guy and... Let's just be brutally honest here," she sulked. "I am so fucked up when it comes to socializing that I can't even carry a conversation with someone who is not my family and before you say anything I consider Bella family so once again, she does not count."

Edward and I exchanged surprised glances. "Ali just said 'fucked'!"

"See, you are a bad influence on my poor naïve sister!" Edward exclaimed.

"Shut up," I growled. "You swear worse than I do. If she gets it from anyone, it's you!" I turned to the back and looked Alice straight in the eyes. "Remember our lessons?"

Alice shook her head yes and bit her lip.

"This is the perfect time to practice. I have faith in you, Ali. I know you can do this."

"What lessons are we talking about?" The suspicion in Edward's voice was back.

"Don't you worry about that," I answered for Alice. "It's girl stuff. You wouldn't understand."

Alice giggled making Edward smile. "Whatever," he sighed dramatically. "I didn't really want to know anyway."

**…**

As we pulled up the drive I saw Rosalie sitting on the front porch. "See," Alice pointed out. "She must have some kind of radar that lets her know when celebrities come to town."

Half a dozen paparazzi had their own stakeout setup right across the street. "And they're back..." I sighed grumpily. My eyes immediately fell on the stalker pap that had taken to showing up everywhere I went. He flashed me a creepy ass grin and zoomed in with his large camera lens. The flash went off, taunting me.

"Edward, you remember that asshole from Port Angeles?"

"Yeah," he unbuckled his seatbelt glancing across the street. "Son of a bitch. Is he following you?"

"He's shown up everywhere! I don't know how he's been tracking me. The only places I haven't seen him are at your house or Jasper's garage."

Edward's face darkened and his jaw clenched. "If he gets as close to you as he did that night one more time I'm going to have words with that prick. You let me know alright," he insisted.

"Words won't help in this situation. They will only use it against you, but I appreciate your concern," I smiled sadly up at him.

He returned my melancholy attempt of a grin and kissed me lightly on my forehead. The low hum of the paparazzi magnified tenfold. We told Alice to make a run for the house first so she and Rosalie could get Charlie to the door.

As she signaled that the door was unlocked Edward pulled his hood up, covering his face. I placed my hand on his head, dragging the fabric back down. "Will you hold my hand, boyfriend?"

His carefree laugh warmed my heart as he brought my hand up to his lips and placed a quick kiss on my knuckles. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied sweetly.

**…**

"How could you hide this from me," Rosalie whispered in my ear harshly. "I LOVE this guy and he's at your house. Oh, I should really kick your ass for holding out on me."

I brushed her off and groaned. "Rose! Get off my back. I only just found out half an hour ago!"

She gasped and sputtered. "You knew for _thirty_ minutes and you didn't even text me? I wonder about our friendship sometimes, Bella." She backed away from me to speak with Alice in hushed tones about whether or not he would let her take a picture with him.

Charlie met us in the hall. "Bells, I sent _Muscles_ up to the guest room. Did you know he was related to Billy Black from the res? Small world."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, his mother is Billy's first cousin. That's why he's here. Something about taking a vacation. Anyway, Billy's renting out his cabin for the hunting season and Muscles needed a place to stay. I told Billy it wouldn't be a problem if he wanted to stay in the guest room. He seems like a good kid. Comes from a good family," Charlie grunted his approval.

"Why on earth are you calling him Muscles," I asked curiously.

My dad just gaped at me. "Have you seen that guy? He's built like a linebacker! Hell, he's double the size of that. Alice! It's good to see you."

She giggled and gave him a side hug. "I just saw you two days ago, Charlie!"

"Is that so," he mumbled, stroking his mustache. "It feels much longer than that. Well, you kids make yourselves at home. The game's on so you know where I'll be."

Charlie shook Edward's hand and greeted Rosalie before ducking off to his man cave to watch his beloved sports channel.

Thundering footsteps alerted us to Jake's presence and I was definitely unprepared for what I saw. Jacob was huge! The last time we had hung out he was a lanky kid only an inch or so taller than I was. Now here he stood before us as tall as Edward and just as wide as Emmett. His dark russet skin complemented his jet black hair that no longer hung down past his shoulders. He had gotten a hair cut too.

Dazzling white teeth greeted me along with a mile wide smile. "Bells!" He lunged, picking me up and spinning me around the small living room.

"Jake, what have you been eating? You're huge!"

"I've been working out a little," he shrugged sheepishly.

I backed away from him and pulled Edward up next to me. "Jake, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Jacob." Edward smirked, most likely pleased with how I introduced him. Jake laughed and held out his hand.

"You lucky dog," he grinned wickedly.

Edward chuckled and shook his hand. "Lucky indeed," he agreed winking at me.

Rosalie coughed expectantly.

"And this is Rosalie," I motioned her forward.

"I'm your biggest fan," she blurted, latching onto his outstretched hand.

"The most beautiful too it seems," Jacob flirted batting his thick, dark eyelashes.

Rosalie literally swooned, and for the first time since I'd met her she was absolutely speechless.

Alice stood off to the side shuffling her feet awkwardly. I could tell that our lessons were no match for Jacob's personality. He clearly made her nervous and although he didn't mean to, he was acting just like the jerks from Forks High who always gave her a hard time. I knew then that she would need my support. "And this," I pulled her over to me and tucked her under my arm, "is my best friend, Alice."

Jacob smiled and as Alice looked up at him. A spark of some kind seemed to ignite in his eye. He took her hand in his and asked, "Do you have a map?" I groaned, recognizing his tone. Before she could answer he blurted, "'cuz honey, I just got lost in your eyes."

Her cheeks flamed as her mouth dropped open in surprise. Edward gave a disapproving grunt.

I laughed it off. "Jake, has that line ever worked for you? That has to be the cheesiest shit I've ever heard."

Jake just chuckled. "I had to try," he glanced back at Alice seriously. "And for what it's worth, it was the truth. You have exquisite eyes."

"Thank you," Alice responded shyly.

"No, thank you." Jacob, still holding on to her hand, raised it to his lips for a kiss.

"Now, wait a fucking minute." I felt Edward tense behind me and I interrupted whatever rude statement that was about to come out of his mouth.

"Jacob, we certainly have a lot to catch up on don't you think? Edward and his _sister_," I made sure to emphasize, "were just heading home. Rosalie's got to go too because I'm sure Emmett, her loving _boyfriend_, really wants to see her."

Rosalie started to contradict me but I shushed her. "I will see all of you at school tomorrow," I said, ushering the small group out almost having to tackle Rose who still wanted to get a picture with Jacob. "Later," I hissed. I was well aware of Edward's annoyance at Jake's attempt to flirt with Alice so I was desperate for them to leave before his mood got worse. One thing about Jacob was he was a huge flirt and once he set his sights on someone he digs in, deeply. I'm sure Edward would not be happy that Jacob seemed to take a liking to Alice.

Outside, Edward gave the paparazzi a show as he kissed me passionately on the steps and I let him hoping to ease his foul disposition. It seemed to do the trick.

"You are going to get me in so much trouble with that flirting of yours," I chastised after returning inside. Jake peered outside and watched as Edward's car pulled out of the driveway.

"Do you think she will go out with me," he asked suddenly. I was taken aback by his seriousness.

"You want to take Alice out... On a real date?" I questioned. Jacob snickered and I glared at him. "I'm serious, Jake. Alice is has been through a lot and she has no dating experience whatsoever. If you are truly sincere about asking her out you will do it properly. And, just so you know, if she gives me even a hint that you were remotely crass, vulgar, rude or anything other than a perfect gentleman on that date than I will have your balls strung up so tight you'll never get feeling back in that region again. Understand?"

Jake visibly gulped. "I got it." He sat down on the couch, stretching out. "So, can I have her number?"

I rolled my eyes at my insane friend and sighed. "You can have it but I doubt she'll text you back," I answered truthfully.

"Why not?"

"She's very shy..."

"And..." he prompted sensing I was leaving something out.

"And she probably will think it's some kind of cruel joke so she'll just delete it." _Oh yeah, and she's totally in love with Jasper Whitlock_, I thought to myself.

"Why would she think that?"

"It's a long story. I'm not getting into that with you so don't even ask. Don't use those damn puppy eyes on me, Mister! Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm on vacation," he said simply.

"Here? I find that hard to believe."

"I'm also here to 'talk' to you about your choices," he hedged.

"Fucking Bart," I growled.

"Don't worry," Jake said. "That old geezer is just worried you're going to own him in court."

"He's worried?"

"Yup." Jake leaned back folding his arms under his head. "I overhead him and Tanya while me and the guys were in the conference room. I think Charlie had just kicked her out or something because he was letting her have it. Apparently he had hoped she could sway Charlie away from petitioning the court from looking into your bank statements and assets."

"Well that didn't work," I scoffed. "Serves him right. Do you know how much he was hiding from me? Charlie has officially taken over all my accounts now. He says that if I manage my money right I could be set for life."

Jacob whistled appreciatively. "Is everything settled then?"

"There's another court date in about a month but pretty much I'm finished with the record label and Bart."

"Ah, so that's why he's holding those auditions."

"What are you talking about?"

Jacob glanced at me warily. "There's going to be a reality show called, '_So You Think You Can Sing Like Isabella?_' and it's rumored that you were going to guest judge or perform."

"The only reason I would even consider going on that show would be to let those girls know what that industry is really all about. Honestly, Jake, I'm so happy I'm done with that shit. I wouldn't trade my life here for anything."

"But," he hesitated. "You love performing. The happiest I have ever seen you is on that tour bus, writing a new song! You can't just give that up. Yeah, Bart's an ass but he has no more control. You're free to be that beautiful artist you've kept hidden away for so long."

"Oh, I'm still writing..."

"What are you hiding," he asked cheerfully. "I see that smirk and that means its something juicy!"

"You can stop asking because I'm not telling you a thing, Jacob Black. You will blab it to the whole world!"

"That's true," he admitted. "As long as you're happy that's all that really matters."

"Thanks. I am."

**…**

"Shut up for a second, bitches!" I was awarded with immediate silence. My bandmates looked at me curiously. I just smirked. Alice giggled from her position next to Jane. She already knew what I had planned. "So," I continued slowly, dragging the word out.

"Get on with it!" Jane shouted impatiently. By her expression I could tell Alice had been dropping hints and she was anxious to hear the news.

"As you may have noticed, I did not get you three a gift for Christmas," I held up my hand when Alec tried to speak. "Before you say anything rude, there's a reason you didn't get one, until now."

Jasper smiled triumphantly and held his hand out to Jane. "You owe me ten bucks. I told you she would get us something." Jane shot him a sour look and slapped a ten dollar bill in his palm.

A breathless Edward jogged into the garage and was welcomed with three very annoyed groans. "Great," Alec muttered. "We'll never get it out of her now that he's here!"

Edward flicked him off and Alec retaliated by throwing one of Jane's drumsticks. "Bitch," she swore at her brother. "Use your own shit. Don't fuck with mine."

Ignoring their immature antics I coyly stated, "I could ask him to leave but he is part of your gift."

"Oh hell to the fucking no," Alec stood, acting like he was packing up. "I'm not into that orgy shit. Yeah," he replied seeing my raised eyebrows. "I've read about what you celebrities _do_ in Hollywood."

"Sit your ass down," I demanded laughing. "You know that's not what I meant. Edward has kindly offered his assistance with the graphics for our album cover. I discovered that he's quite the talented artist."

Edward blushed deeply ducking his head.

"And his brother Emmett has agreed to be our photographer." I paused, waiting for the group to catch up.

Jasper was the first to speak up. "Bella, you know we can't make a record. We don't have that kind of equipment."

"Yeah," Jane chimed in. "B, what kind of medicine are you on?"

"Unless," Alec spoke quietly. His eyes snapped up to mine. They were full of excitement.

Not being able to keep the secret anymore I blurted everything out. "I booked us a three day studio slot in Seattle. We can make our own album now!"

"Shut the fuck up," Jane sputtered.

Jasper shot up locking me in a tight hug. Alec and Jane quickly followed. "Shit just got real!" Alec started dancing around the small garage giddily.

"When do we go?" Jasper asked.

"This weekend."

Jane hugged her brother and started to cry. "Jane," I rushed over to see if she was okay. "We don't have to go this weekend. I can change the dates."

She shook her head furiously, the tears still flowing making her mascara run. "It's not that," she wailed. "I'm just so fucking happy right now!"

Everyone laughed as we all swooped in and wrapped her in a comforting group hug.

**…**

"It sucks that Alice couldn't come," Jane griped as we drove through the streets of Seattle.

Alec groaned loudly. "Please don't start this shit again. It's not going to kill you if she's not here."

Jane scoffed. "It's bad luck to attempt to record an album without a muse. Alice is our muse, damnit!"

"She wanted to come," I insisted. "But they had to go to their cousin's play in Chicago."

"A stupid play with people dressed up in cat costumes is not important."

"We will be fine, Jane! I promise. Besides, Ali told me that you two had finished a couple of songs. Maybe some of them will make the cut."

"Pft," she huffed. "There's no reason they shouldn't all go on the album. Hands down, it's the best material we've got so far."

"I don't know," Jasper sang. I've got a song that will knock your socks off!"

Jane blanched. "Knock your socks off? Who even says that anymore?"

**…**

"Dude," Jasper rushed in ahead of me calling out to Jane and Alec. They were waiting for us in the studio lounge. We had volunteered to go get lunch which turned into a fiasco. Several fans and a few paparazzi figured out which hotel we were staying at and followed Jasper and I through the streets of Seattle as we made our way to a local pizzeria. They waited anxiously while we made our purchases and trailed us again on our way to the studio. At some point, the mob panicked and charged after us. Jasper had to practically drag me through the chaos.

"You should see the crowd out there now! It had to of doubled, don't ya think?" Jasper was out of breath. He quickly grabbed Alec's bottle of water and chugged it down.

"It was a little intense," I shrugged attempting to downplay the situation.

"A little?" Jasper flopped down on the leather sofa. "That man practically knocked you out with his camera."

I flinched. My hand instinctively rose to rub the tender spot over my temple where the lens made contact with my skull. I quickly dismissed the urge to call Edward. It had been the stalker pap from Forks. I was forcing myself not to call him. He shouldn't have to worry when he can't do anything about it.

Jane assessed my wound. "That's gonna bruise."

"I'll be fine guys," I insisted. "Let's just eat and finish up."

This was our last day in Seattle and our time spent in the studio had definitely payed off. We had over fifteen recorded songs. All we were doing now was going over each one and deciding which ones to keep for the hard copy we would sell at gigs.

"So, what have we got so far?" I pulled a heavily distressed piece of paper that had been abused by all of us at least twice since this morning. On it was a list of our songs accompanied by scribbles and scratches that had started to resemble a large black ink stain.

"I still think we should use _Red Death Ball_." Jane crossed her arms defiantly ready to defend her choice on one of Alice's songs.

"Why are you so obsessed with that little bitch," Alec hissed.

"Watch your fucking mouth!" Jasper was up in an instant, towering over Alec his eyes wild. I appreciated that he defended Alice but now wasn't the time for fighting.

Trying to keep the peace I stepped in. "I love that one too, but we already decided to keep _Zombie_ and _Make Me Wanna Die_. Both of those are Alice's."

"That's true," Jane grumbled.

I glanced over our list once more willing the right choices to jump out.

_You_

_The Red_

_Her Name Is Alice_

_Dark Horse_

_My Black Dahlia_

_Ignorance_

_Forsaken_

_Bury Me Alive_

_Groupie_

_Diamond Eyes_

_Starts With One_

_Sound of Madness_

_**Freeky People***_

_The Devil's Tears_

_Not Listening_

_Red Death Ball_

_Zombie_

_Make Me Wanna Die_

"Well, at least we know one song that has to be on the album. _Freeky People_." I chuckled. "If we veto that one we'll have to change the name of our CD."

"I say we keep all of the songs we collaborated on." Jasper was back on the floor chewing on his slice of pizza.

I quickly agreed with him. "I think so too. That makes four definite songs. Now we just need nine more if we're going to have thirteen."

Jane rolled her eyes. "That so unlucky," she muttered.

"You just don't like it because it was my idea!" Alec's frustration peaked. He hastily grabbed the pizza box and walked out of the room.

I sighed. "This has been a long ass weekend."

"Amen." Jasper muttered darkly as he watched the pizza disappear with Alec.

Two hours later we were finally making progress. "Last song guys. What's it going to be," I asked the group.

"I still want _Groupie_ on the album," Alec whined.

"Only because I'm singing it and I happen to be a woman. Oh yeah, and it's about fucking girls on tour!"

"You have to admit that having a woman sing about that shit is hot," he stated.

"Maybe it is to you and hell, probably every other man alive but I'm not comfortable having that on the album. I really don't want to portray that kind of image about me."

"Fine! But I say our selections are unbalanced especially since we decided to include Jasper's pansy ass love songs."

"What's wrong with them?" Jasper looked thoroughly offended.

"Nothing's wrong with them," Jane said. "My brother is just being a dick. Again."

"_Her Name is Alice_!" Alec mocked in a horrendously bad rendition of the chorus. "No wonder that chick ignores you."

Jane rose to her full height and confronted her twin. "That's enough, Alec."

Jasper's complexion paled. "Maybe we should scratch that one off.

I shook my head immediately. "No way. I adore that song and besides, the way you wrote it makes it sound like it's about Alice in Wonderland. That was genius by the way."

"B is right, Jazz," Jane encouraged.

"What about that other song of yours, Alec? _Starts With One_."

Alec shrugged. "I doubt we should add that one. We don't want to _portray_ the wrong image on ourselves," he spat using my words against me.

"It's cryptic and you know that. Stop being an ass. I'm tired and I want to go home so please just be civil for once today and work with us."

Spending three days with the band had certainly uncovered the good and the bad of each one of us. Today we learned that if Alec wasn't fed at a certain time he would turn into a whiny, self absorbed bitch. Yesterday we discovered that Jane couldn't eat dairy in the mornings. Let's just say that the studio did not have the best aroma after that. On Friday we found out that Jasper was prone to migraines that forced him into solitude. He locked himself in his and Alec's hotel room claiming he needed complete silence. Alec had to spend the night with us girls. As for me, well it seems that I was a bit of a controlling bitch. Jane's words exactly. Despite our faults we still valued our friendships. That alone enables us to look past our shortcomings and accept each other for who we are.

"Drugs," he said bluntly luring me from my deep thoughts. "It always starts with one and before you know it, you're a fucking addict."

Jane grasped Alec's arm roughly, tears shimmering in her eyes. "Oh, Alec," she whispered. The pain in her face made my heart ache. "Are you using again?"

"No, but you have no idea how bad I wish I was right now." He pulled away from his sister and walked out of the room. Jane hurried after him.

"I had no idea," I said aloud.

"They've had a rough life," Jasper claimed. "Their dad was one messed up son of a bitch. Their mom was a druggie just so she could escape. If my aunt had been in her right mind, she would have packed them up and come to my mom for help but she never did. She just let that fucker..." Jasper stopped talking, his lips clamped shut. "I'm sorry, Bella. I can't really talk about that without losing my shit."

"_Dark Horse_," I whispered recalling Jane's song. "She was born the daughter of a bad, bad man."

Jasper motioned to the door. "I'm going to go check on them. I'll be back in a minute."

I fell back on the sofa and waited for the trio to return. Jane and Alec grew up with a jerk who didn't deserve to be called a father. I could have very easily had the same fate. Sympathy for the twins washed over me in waves. A desire to speak with Charlie made me pull out my cell and dial his number.

"Bells! You scared my fish," Charlie scolded.

"You should have your phone on vibrate then!"

"I'm just messing with you. They're still biting. How is the recording coming along? Hello? Damn phone. Bella?"

I had been thinking about Jane and Alec again. I hadn't heard Charlie until he was practically shouting in the phone. "Sorry, dad. What was that?"

"Are you okay," he asked.

"I... I just wanted you to know that I'm glad you took custody of me. You are a good m-man." My voice cracked as I got emotional. Everything he had done for me since I came to live with him tumbled through my mind weighing heavily on my heart.

"Bells, you're scaring your old man. Are you alright. Should I come and get you?"

I sucked in a deep, shaky breath and wiped a sleeve over my runny nose. "No. I'm okay. I just... Jasper told me a little about the McCarty twins' dad and... I'm just lucky to have you. I wanted you to know that I appreciate you and... and I love you, dad."

I heard Charlie's breath stalled and after a few sniffs of his own he choked back, "I love you to, Bells. So much. I wish there was a way I could get all those years back. I'd give anything for that."

"It doesn't matter," I said truthfully. "What matters now is that we have each other."

"You're right."

"Jasper didn't give me any details. What happened to them?"

Charlie exhaled sharply. "I don't know if I should be telling you this."

"Please, dad? I just want to understand."

"They came to Forks two years ago after their dad beat their mom to death."

"That's horrible! I hope he's in jail!"

"He's dead."

"What?"

Charlie hesitated. "Alec murdered his father. To tell you the truth, I don't know how those kids are still normal after what they went through. Yeah, they're rough around the edges but who wouldn't be after the way they were raised. Their aunt, Jasper's mom, took them in. She had no clue on what was happening. Her sister hadn't spoken to her since the twins were in diapers."

"What made his dad kill their mom?"

"He was evil, Bella. He physically abused those kids for years. Their mom was dependent on drugs and alcohol so they couldn't turn to her for help. Most people assume it was because she could do nothing to stop him so she just tried to erase it by staying numb all the time. The kids fell behind in school because they missed so many days to hide their bruises. It was just an awful situation. Alec's statement said he had enough. After his mom didn't get up the last time he hit her his dad turned on Jane so Alec picked up his baseball bat and... Well, I think you get the picture."

Voices in the hall announced the return of my friends. I hastily got off the phone with Charlie. "I have to go. Thanks for talking to me. I'll call you on the way home, dad."

Jane watched me suspiciously. "Why are you looking at us like that?" My face must have given away my guilt. "Aw hell. Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Was that the Chief," she asked pointing to my phone.

"Yes."

"You called him to get the scoop on our dear old dad didn't you?" I ducked my head in shame. "Did you get details?"

"He gave me the basics," I answered her honestly.

"All you need to know is that is our past and we are okay now. Yeah, we fuckin' struggle with shit but we're strong. We're goddamn survivors! And we don't want your sympathy. Just be our friend and treat us like we're _normal_. You understand that don't you?"

"Definitely."

"Good. I'm done with this deep shit. Why don't we get back to business. She crossed the room and snatched up the ragged list, circling a song title. Good news," she exclaimed. "Alec's agreed to include his song!"

* * *

**Author's Extras** – The Freekz chose thirteen original songs to feature on their album. The list is below. I will include a link to the playlist on my profile if you would like to listen to them.

_**The Devil's Tears** _written by (original artist: Angus & Julia Stone)_**  
Dark Horse** _written by (original artist: Kidneythieves)_**  
Ignorance** _written by (original artist: Paramore)_**  
Sound of Madness** _written by (original artist: Shinedown)_**  
The Red** _written by (original artist: Chevelle)_**  
Zombie** _written by (original artist: The Pretty Reckless)_**  
Her Name Is Alice** _written by (original artist: Shinedown)_**  
Make Me Wanna Die** _written by (original artist: The Pretty Reckless)_**  
Not Listening** _written by (original artist: Papa Roach)_**  
Forsaken** _written by (original artist: Seether)_  
**Bury Me Alive** _written by (original artist: We Are the Fallen)_**  
Starts With One** _written by (original artist: Shiny Toy Guns)_**  
Freeky People** _written by (original artist: Kidneythieves)

Here are the songs mentioned but not used on their album. Links will also be provided on my profile for these guys:

_**You**_ written by Jasper(original artist: The Pretty Reckless)_**  
My Black Dahlia**_ written by Jane(original artist: Hollywood Undead)_**  
Groupie **_written by Alec (original artist: Cassie Steele)_**  
Diamond Eyes **_written by Alec (original artist: Shinedown)_**  
Red Death Ball** _is a poem by Alice, modified by Jane(original artist: Hana Pestle)

Finally, if you would like some back story on the songs they used for their album like who wrote them and why then keep reading! It's not required to know but if you're like me then you take all the details you can get. You may even find little bits of information that haven't even been brought up in the story yet! Consider that an incentive. Enjoy!

_**The Devil's Tears** _- Jasper and Bella came up with the melody for this song. Jane and Alec helped fill in the missing pieces. The meaning can be interpreted several ways. To the band, Boy represents the individual that is tempted by darkness (the Devil). The boy recognizes that even though the Devil may offer many appealing things, in the end they boy will never give up his true self (girl).

_**Dark Horse**_ - This piece is written by Jane. This is her mantra. No matter what life throws at you, don't let it bring you down. There's always a way out if you look for it.

_**Ignorance**_ - Bella wrote this song about her relationship with former agent/recording label. It started with this verse: "_This is the best thing that could've happened, any longer and I wouldn't have made it. It's not a war no, it's not a rapture. I'm just a person and you can't take it. The __same tricks that once fooled me, they won't get you anywhere. I'm not the same kid, from your memory. Now I can fend for myself_."

_**Sound of Madness**_ – Alec is the brains behind this little gem. The song itself is pretty straightforward. It seems as though Alec doesn't like emos. Yes, there is also a deeper meaning that he doesn't share with the band. Jane is the only one that gets it. Alec wrote this about himself before his father died. He felt that he should be taking up for himself and his sister instead of wallowing in self pity. He was asking himself, "When will I stand up and fight?"

_**The Red**_ - This is a Jasper original. Jasper seems quiet, shy, and an overall awesome guy. However, he has issues that we haven't seen yet. He tells Bella that the song is about some guy who sees red when he's angry. What she doesn't know is that Jasper wrote this song about himself.

_**Zombie**_ - This was originally a poem Alice had written in her journal. Jane picked it out and asked if she could turn it into a song. The poem: "Dear all of you who've wronged me, I am a zombie. Again, you want me to fall on my head. How low will you push me, before I lie down dead." Obviously this poem is talking about the trouble Alice has with her peers.

_**Her Name Is Alice**_ - Jasper claims he wrote this song about his favorite fairy tale growing up, but let's be honest. We all know which Alice he is really referring to.

_**Make Me Wanna Die**_ - After Jane made Alice's poem "Zombie" into a song, Alice attempted to write her own song from another one of her poems. The poem is about how every time she looks into the eyes of the one she loves it makes her want to die because she thinks she will never be good enough for that person. -_cough_-Jasper-_cough_- She sought out Bella for melody advice and between the two of them _Make Me Wanna Die_ was born.

_**Not Listening**_ - You can't listen to what other people think or believe. You have to figure it out yourself. That's what the band is trying to portray with this song.

_**Forsaken**_ - Bella wrote this song about the music industry. The emotion behind this stems from how she allowed herself to change into what they thought she should be. This is her saying that she'll never believe in them again because they stole a part of her that she can never get back. She'll never forsake herself again.

_**Bury Me Alive**_ - Bella was inspired by a couple she saw in Seattle that were arguing passionately in the middle of the sidewalk. This song is her interpretation of their relationship.

_**Starts With One**_ - Starts With One is Alec's take on his drug addiction. He battles with cravings every day. This song is to remind him that it always starts with one.

_**Freeky People**_ - This is another band collaboration. We all know the story behind this one. If you don't, then I suppose you need to return to chapter 11 - 'Thinking About You' and read it again!


	14. Unexpected Circumstances

**Author's Note:** I hardly spent any time editing this chapter. Forgive me. I'm only human and I don't deny that I make mistakes. I was just excited to get this chapter out to everyone! Enjoy and yeah, there is a tiny lime in here. You have been forewarned!

* * *

**Unexpected Circumstances**

"Dad!" I threw a pile of my discarded wigs across my small bedroom with as much force as I could muster. "Stupid, fucking... Damnit! Where the hell is it? DAD!"

"You don't have to yell," Charlie stated from the hall as he poked his head around the doorframe.

I stood up and swiped the hair out of my sweaty face. "I can't find my laptop. Did you see it downstairs?" Never have I been one to leave things lying around, especially my Macbook. Everything on it was important to me. Videos, pictures, songs...

"I haven't seen it," he informed me. Seeing the desperation on my face had Charlie quickly offering to help with my search. "But, I'll go check and make sure."

An hour later the whole house had been overturned and the laptop was still nowhere to be found. Charlie scratched his head thoughtfully. "Didn't you take it over to the Cullens' house last weekend?"

My eyes lit up and a spark of hope blossomed. "Yeah! I'm going to go call Alice."

I raced up the stairs two steps at a time and flew into my pigsty of a room. I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed Alice's number.

"I was just about to call you," Alice chirped.

"Did I leave my computer at your house?"

"Uh... it's not in my room. Hold on. I'll ask Edward for ya."

I winced as her shouts penetrated my ear. "Edward! Bella wants to know if she left her laptop in your room!"

She relayed his answer momentarily. "Nope. Sorry, Bella."

"Shit! What could I have done with it?" My mind spun trying to remember the last time I had used it.

"Did you take it to Jasper's?" Alice asked trying to help.

"No."

"Well... Come over here and we'll look for it before I have to get ready for my date. It's bound to turn up somewhere."

The clothes I had been tossing around fell limp in my grasp as I caught her words. "Date?"

Alice giggled. "What the fuck, Ali! When were you going to tell me? Did you ask Jasper or did he ask you?"

"That's why I was going to call you," she insisted. "And I don't have a date with Jasper..."

I fell on my knees, rendered speechless. Silence filtered through as she let me take it in. Finally I forced out another question. "Who?"

"Jacob."

"That fucker! How did he even get your number?"

I barely registered Alice's words in the receiver as I stomped down the hall to Jacob's room and knocked on his door. "Ali, I'll be there in like twenty minutes," I muttered ending the call.

Jacob answered in a cocky drawl. "What brings you to my door at such an early hour?"

"Did you take my laptop," I growled, shoving my way inside.

"Nope. What's this about?"

"How did you get Ali's number?"

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that."

"I kinda stole your phone the other day." Jacob had the decency to look ashamed.

"But it has a password!"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yeah, an easy one. _EC123_ was not that hard to think of."

"You do know that Edward is going to freak, right?" I warned.

"That is why I have you," Jacob laughed heartily.

My eyes narrowed. "Don't forget that I know how you are with girls, Jake. Alice is my best friend so just know that if you fuck with her, you fuck with me."

"Jesus! It's not like we're going steady. She's hot. I want to take her out. She wants to go out. It's a win-win for us both."

"You better make this the best night of her life, Jacob Black," I muttered stalking towards the door before turning around. "Oh, and keep your paws to yourself."

"Yes ma'am," Jacob mocked. "I promise I'll behave."

I nodded. "You'd better."

**…**

"Who does he think he is," Edward fumed. "Asking my little sister out on a date. We have to follow them!"

I just laughed and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. "She has to grow up at some point, Edward. Besides, I already had a nice talk with Jacob. He's going to be on his best behavior tonight."

"We still need to follow them," he said seriously.

I looked up at him and scoffed. "What if I had a brother who did that to us. Don't you think that would be a little annoying, and insulting?"

Edward frowned. "Yeah," he muttered. "I guess so."

Standing up on the tip of my toes, I placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Let's go downstairs and see how the interrogation is going."

When Jacob arrived to pick up Alice at exactly seven o'clock on the dot, Esme had surprised us all when she insisted that he join them in the living room for a few questions. Carlisle was pleasantly at ease with Jacob but Esme tore into him like a starving dog after a steak.

"What are your plans for the future? How many girls have you dated? Will you treat my daughter with respect? Where are you taking her? Will you have her home on time? Do you plan on behaving inappropriately with my daughter. What are your intentions? Your expectations?" The list went on and granted, Alice was mortified but who wouldn't be? What shocked me the most was how Jacob clammed up. His arrogant attitude crumbled and a quivering teenage boy had stood in his place.

Unfortunately, I was unable to watch the whole scene because Edward had slipped out. I found him pacing his room with his keys in his hand, ready to follow the couple on their date.

As we entered the living room, everyone was standing and saying their goodbyes. Edward squeezed my hand and whispered in my ear. "Check on Ali. She looks like she's gonna be sick." I hesitated, realizing that Edward just wanted a moment alone with Jacob. It was his brotherly right to threaten his little sister's date so I agreed and crept over to a nervous Alice.

She reached out for me as soon as I was in front of her. "I can't do this," she hissed.

"Of course you can," I assured her. "You've got this and Jake's easy to talk to because he does most of the talking. Just nod and reply every now and then. He'll never know the difference," I teased.

Alice chuckled and hugged me appreciatively. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

**…**

"I can't believe we're doing this," I griped. "If they catch us I will tell them that you forced me to come with you."

"Just humor me," Edward snapped pulling out a pair of binoculars that he had bought at the Newton's store half an hour ago.

"I am humoring you! That is why we are here, stalking your poor sister and her date. It's only this once. You're not doing this again."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved me off, adjusting the focus on his binoculars.

I huffed, leaning back into my seat trying to get comfortable. We followed Jacob and Alice to a small Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. Jacob was being a gentleman, opening doors and pulling out chairs. I know this because, much to Edward's excitement, the hostess led the couple to a booth by the window facing the street.

Alice seemed to be taking my advice to heart. She rarely spoke, letting Jacob take the lead in their conversations. In all honesty, she looked completely bored.

After awhile even I got bored. I decided to play a little game. Feeling down the side of my seat, I pulled the lever to adjust it backwards so that it was lying down. Untying the laces on my boots, I worked them off my feet and fell back along the crisp leather. Shifting, I pulled my right leg up and over allowing my foot to find its way in Edwards lap. My toes worked their way over the bulge in his pants and in the most seductive voice I could muster I began my torture.

"I'm so turned on right now," I moaned dramatically.

Edward glanced down at his lap. His hooded eyes finally flickered up to mine. I licked my lips and he actually whimpered. "You're doing this on purpose!"

"Yeah, so? It doesn't change the fact that I need a little attention from my boyfriend."

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Turning back to the restaurant, he picked the binoculars back up and readjusted them. I sat up and leaned over the console.

"You can't deny that you're fucking horny too," I whispered, nibbling on his ear. "What's it been? Five days since you've touched me. A week since I've touched you?" My fingers had found their way into his pants and Edward was audibly gasping for breath as I released his erection from the confines of his boxers.

His head hit the back of his seat with force, his binoculars forgotten. "Fuuuuuck."

Pleased, I ripped them from his grasp tossing them to the back. His empty hands fumbled with my shirt as I kissed him trailing my fingers teasingly over his throbbing length.

My eyes flew to the restaurant one last time and I froze. "Jasper," I blurted.

Edward stilled beneath me, his eyes flashing open. "What did you just call me?"

"No!" I pulled away and dove into the backseat for the binoculars. "Jasper just walked in! He's going to see them."

Edward groaned and pulled up his pants. "And why does this matter more than what we were about to do?"

I sighed and explained. "Because they are both in love with each other but they're too stubborn and shy to make the first move. Jasper's going to see Alice with Jacob and think the worst!"

"They are not in love with each other," Edward said exasperated.

"Shows what you know."

I watched as Jasper made his way inside with his mother. The hostess was going to take them right by Alice and Jacob's table. As he passed by, their gazes caught. Jasper looked between the pair not watching where he was going. The hostess had stopped to let a waiter by with a tray full of food. I gasped as he collided with the waiter, flinching as bits of food rained down over his head.

Jacob and Edward burst out laughing. I backhanded Edward on his shoulder. "Stop it." He rubbed his arm but continued to chuckle at the scene.

Jasper waved off his concerned mother and stood up awkwardly brushing away stray pieces of lettuce that had clung to his sweater. Alice went to help him but he backed up brusquely, turning to escape towards the restroom. She didn't hesitate to follow.

Jacob's laughter cut off abruptly as he watched his date dash after another guy. He glanced around the restaurant and shrugged, digging into his food.

"Jake," I muttered to myself. "You can be such an asshole sometimes."

"Do you see them yet," Edward asked impatiently. It had been several minutes and neither Alice nor Jasper had reappeared. Jacob, having finished his meal, kept glancing at his watch and Jasper's mother, not looking the least bit concerned, had just received her meal.

"No. Wait!" I caught a glimpse of Ali's jet black hair. "I see Alice. She's... Oh my God, they're holding hands!" I squealed. Edward snatched the binoculars away from me.

"Let me see," he insisted.

We scuffled for control. "Give it back! I want to see them!" Finally we settled on sharing. Our heads pressed together so we could view the soap opera that played out in front of us.

Jacob sat back, shocked as Alice spoke animatedly, probably to explain how she was leaving with some other guy. She looked apologetic but adamant. Jasper remained silent, gazing down at Alice adoringly. Jacob finally stood and, to both Edward's and my amazement, smiled and shook Jasper's hand.

"What the hell..." Edward drew in a sharp breath as Jacob leaned over to give Alice a parting hug. He and I watched as they left the restaurant hand-in-hand.

Edward hastily rammed the keys into the ignition ready to follow them. I placed my hand gently over his and shook my head.

His face fell into a pout and he whined. "Please?"

"Leave them alone, Edward. Let's go back to your place." A devious grin spread across his face which was instantly replaced with a scowl when I further explained wanting to return to his home. "I still have to find my stupid laptop."

He growled. "How about I buy you a new fucking laptop and we finish what you started earlier."

I just snickered and tugged on his hair. "If you help me find my computer... Well, let's just say that the reward will _blow_ you away."

"Baby, I love it when you talk dirty to me," he teased.

In record time we were back at the Edward's house scouring every nook and cranny for my lost laptop. Edward finally gave up. "I don't think it's here."

I exhaled sadly. "Yeah, I knew it wasn't here but I had to try. There's no where else it could be."

"I have something that might cheer you up," he said suddenly. Booting up his computer he clicked on the Photoshop icon. "I finished the cover!"

"Oh, that looks fucking awesome!" Edward had taken Emmett's black and white photography of the band and enhanced it with paint splatters. "I love that font."

"Thanks." Edward blushed sheepishly. "I printed off a mockup." He handed me a CD case with the pre-printed booklet already stuffed in the case. "Now all you need is to proof it, show the guys, and let me know if I need to fix anything so we can take them to the printers."

"It's perfect," I breathed, inspecting the cover thoroughly. "I'm going to text it to Jane. I'll let her share it with Alec and Jasper." I had pulled out my phone to take a picture when I noticed a bunch of messages. I scrolled through several YouTube friend requests and new subscriber alerts.

"Huh, that's funny..."

"What?"

"I haven't uploaded anything new on YouTube lately but I just got a ton of friend requests and shit. Can I use your computer?"

"Be my guest." He rose, holding the chair steady so I could sit down. I signed on the website and went to my inbox.

"Damn," Edward muttered as he hovered over me. "Two thousand six hundred and forty-seven new subscribers," he whistled. "And look at how many friend requests you got!"

"I don't understand," I mumbled.

"Wait! Go back up," Edward demanded. "Look, there! It's a new video that was uploaded today."

"But I haven't uploaded anything..." I clicked on the link and waited for the video to load. I was shocked to see Jasper's garage come into focus. Font filled the screen next.

**I have a little surprise for everyone!**

The camera zoomed in to show myself, undisguised, practicing with the band. We had been working on a new song I had written called _Snow White Queen_.

**I'm tired of hiding behind my username...**

**I will no longer just be known as LadyMystery...**

My face filled the screen, clear as day. A photograph of myself performing at one of my concerts last summer popped up next to the video.

**That's right, bitches. **

**Isabella's back!**

I was dumbfounded. Refreshing the video, I sat back to watch it again. _Who had found out? How had they found out? How could we not notice we were being filmed?_ One thing I was certain of, whoever did this had stolen my laptop.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, I know! It was short, but I had to end it here otherwise it would have been extremely long and you would have had to wait even longer for an update. Please, don't everyone thank me at once! _hehe_

A lovely reviewer recommended the song "Snow White Queen" by Evanescence thinking it would be something Bella would write about her past and after listening to it I totally agree. I had to fit it in the story somehow! You must listen to it. A link will be available on my profile page. Thanks to **The Agent of Fire** for the suggestion.

P.S. The CD cover Edward made can also be found on my profile page.


	15. Deadbolts & Fury

**AN:** Better late than never I hope!

* * *

_Previously on PoaG:_

_"But I haven't uploaded anything..." I clicked on the link and waited for the video to load. I was shocked to see Jasper's garage come into focus. Font filled the screen next._

_**I have a little surprise for everyone!**_

_The camera zoomed in to show myself, undisguised, practicing with the band. We had been working on a new song I had written called Snow White Queen._

_**I'm tired of hiding behind my username...**_

_**I will no longer just be known as LadyMystery...**_

_My face filled the screen, clear as day. A photograph of myself performing at one of my concerts last summer popped up next to the video._

_**That's right, bitches.**_

_**Isabella's back!**_

_I was dumbfounded. Refreshing the video, I sat back to watch it again. Who had found out? How had they found out? How could we not notice we were being filmed? One thing I was certain of, whoever did this had stolen my laptop._

_**...**_

**Deadbolts & Fury**

For the one hundredth time I clicked on the link that used to take me to my YouTube channel page.

_YouTube account **LadyMystery** has been terminated because we received multiple third-party notifications of copyright infringement from claimants._

"What does that even mean?"

Edward's arms encased around my shoulders securely. His silence only confirmed that he was just as oblivious as I was in what happened to my hacked YouTube account. Only hours after a video of myself, Jasper, Jane and Alec practicing in the Whitlock's garage, YouTube shut down my account for copyright infringement. Needless to say, I wasn't upset that it was taken down especially since that stalker video was uploaded. However, I was naïve enough to think someone hadn't already ripped all of my videos and they were still out there in cyberspace.

Sighing, I pulled myself away from Edward's comforting embrace. "I think I'm just gonna head home. I'll call you later, okay?"

Edward seemed hesitant to let me leave upset but he conceded once he saw the resolve on my face. "I'll drive you."

My mood worsened by the time we pulled up in Charlie's driveway. Several new paparazzi peppered the street waiting to snap a few pictures. Edward exhaled sharply as he twisted around to pull a compact object out of his backseat. "Wait here," he instructed.

I watched him make his way briskly to my door. He fumbled with the plastic piece of what looked like some kind of parasol handle. An insanely large black umbrella shot up and expanded out, successfully blocking Edward from view. A collective groan from the crowd echoed across the lawn.

Edward opened my door, holding the umbrella steady behind us. Once we were safely inside Charlie cornered us. "What's going on? Why are there more of those people outside?"

"My laptop was stolen," I griped.

"You don't know that it was stolen," Edward argued. He turned to Charlie to explain as I made my way to the kitchen. "This stalker video was uploaded on Bella's YouTube channel that sort of outed her and the band."

I tripped over the threshold and cursed. There on the kitchen table was my Macbook. I heard Charlie and Edward come up behind me. "See," Charlie pointed. "I found it, Bells. It was under the sofa cushion in the den.

"No, it wasn't," I said warily. "I checked there, three times!"

Charlie and I exchanged anxious glances. I'm positive we were thinking the same thing. _Had someone been in the house? Did they break in twice, once to steal my laptop and the second time to return it?_

"Fingerprints!" Edward blurted. "You can check that, right Chief Swan?"

Charlie was on the move. He found a large Ziplock bag under the sink and carefully placed my computer inside. "I'll be at the station," he informed us. "Edward, do you mind staying here with Bella until I get back? Don't let anyone inside unless it's someone you trust and if you need it, there's a gun in my safe. Bella knows the code."

"Of course, Sir. I wouldn't leave her here by herself."

Charlie's nod was his only acknowledgment as he hastily grabbed his coat and made his way out. "I'm going to send Don Yorkie over to change all the locks," he called as barreled out the front door.

Not even ten minutes after Charlie's departure, Eric Yorkie's father shows up with brand new deadbolts and window locks. He left me with four new keys and a set of instructions for Charlie when he returned.

I turned to Edward after Mr. Yorkie left. "Do you think Jasper and the twins know by now?"

Edward shrugged. "Maybe? They'll understand, Bella. Shit happens. Realistically, they should have know that secret would come out. Everyone watches what you do. It was only a matter of time," he reasoned.

Wiping my damp eyes, I fought the urge to purge the dark emotions that had built up over the evening. Understanding my dilemma, Edward held out his arms and I fell into him gratefully. He slipped one arm under my legs, propping me up against his chest. I burrowed my head in the crook of his neck as he carried me upstairs.

Placing me gently on the bed he made his way to my dresser pulling out large t-shirt. He helped me undress and slipped the tee over my head. His hands wound themselves in my hair as he released the locks that got caught under the collar. Edward placed a soft kiss on my neck as he settled in behind me on the bed. He remained fully clothed knowing that Charlie would be home at any time.

We didn't speak. Edward seemed to understand that I needed to think. The first suspect that came to mind was Bart. He would not have done it directly, but it wouldn't be beneath him to actually hire someone to come in and steal my computer. Putting it back in it's place had to have been a gesture that proved he thought he could get away with it. The more I thought, the more I knew it was Bart. They shut down my YouTube channel. He probably freaked when he found out I was practically _giving away _performances. This had to be another control issue with him. I would even bet he was the one who reported my account for copyright infringement.

"It was Bart," I whispered into the dark.

Edward stirred behind me. "I was thinking the same thing. He had the motive."

The light from my cell flashed from somewhere on the floor. I groped for it finally feeling the cold metal on my fingertips.

"Hey Dad. Any good news?"

"Sorry, Bells. They must have used gloves. My prints as well as a set of unidentified prints, which I assumed was yours, were the only ones that showed up. No leads. It's a dead end."

I could pick up on the disappointment in Charlie's voice. "It's okay, Dad. Thanks for trying. When will you be home," I asked him.

"I'm on my way now."

As I hung up the phone it rang again. "It's Ali," I told Edward.

"Hey, Al-"

"I wanted to warn you," she said cutting me off.

I sat up. "Warn me about what?"

"Jasper is on his way over to your house with Jane and Alec. Don't ask me how I know, it's too long of a story to tell you right now," she said breathlessly. "They just left my house and they seemed kind of annoyed. I tried to listen in but all I got was that they needed to confront you. Immediately."

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll text you later, okay?"

"Is Edward still with you?"

"Yeah, he's here."

"Good," she sighed. "I have had this funny feeling all night. I thought it was because of my date but now I believe it's about you. Be careful, alright?"

"I will, Ali. Thanks."

Before I had even ended the call a loud knock broke the silence in the house. Edward's head snapped to the hall. "Don't worry," I reassured him. "It's just the bitch brigade coming to chew me out."

"You saw," Alec snapped as he pushed his way into the house followed by Jasper and Jane.

"How did they even get that footage without us knowing," Jasper asked angrily. "That's fucked up and creepy as shit."

I eyed Jane warily from the corner of my eye. She was being uncharacteristically quiet about the whole ordeal. My focus returned to Alec as he stormed through the kitchen and yanked open the fridge like he owned the place.

Everyone followed him and took seats around the rickety table. It shook violently as Alec slammed a glass and the orange juice carton down vehemently. "I just have one question for you, B," he muttered leaning over and pointing a finger in my face. "You sold us out, didn't you?"

Edward swore and grabbed Alec's hand out of my face. "Why don't you back off. She had nothing to do with this," he growled protectively.

Alec raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, dude. Chill. I had to ask."

"You weren't asking! You were accusing my girlfriend of ratting you out!"

"Well, somebody fucking did," Jasper hissed. His head was down in his hands and he massaged his forehead roughly.

"Jazz," Jane said gently, patting his back. "Are you okay?"

"FUCK!" Jasper roared jumping up from the table. I watched in fear as he gripped the edge of the tabletop furiously and felt Edward yank me and Jane back behind him. He held out his arms trying to shield us from Jasper's sudden rage. The table flipped, crashing to the floor and Alec's glass of juice shattered into a million pieces. Pulp clung to the walls.

Alec was on the other side of the room, his body pressed up against the cabinets. Jasper stood between us, seething. He was yelling obscenities, throwing anything he could get his hands on. Edward called his name repeatedly. "Jasper! Man, snap out of it. JASPER!"

Jane ducked under Edward's arm and approached Jasper slowly. I went to reach for her, attempting to pull her to safety but Edward shoved me back behind him. "Jazz, hon, talk to me. We can work through this. Just like the other times," she pled. "Tell me why you are so angry. Let's start with that, okay?"

Jasper balked away from her approach, shaking his head feverishly. "N-no! Stay away from me," he shrieked. His fury had slightly dissipated and was slowly being replaced by shame. His eyes continued to search for an escape. Once he spotted the back door he fled, running into the night.

"What the hell happened in here," Charlie choked as he walked into the kitchen, his shoes crunching over the broken glass that littered the tile.

…

"He has these episodes sometimes." Jane explained after the kitchen had been cleaned up. "They always start with a migraine. It's one of the signs. I saw it tonight, right before he... We shouldn't have come here. I tried to tell you, Alec." She scowled at her brother. "His doctors call it Intermittent Explosive Disorder. He usually isolates himself when he feels it coming on, but sometimes it just happens so quickly. Other people's anger doesn't help him either," she spat eyeing Edward and Alec with a murderous glare.

"Jazz always feels bad about it after," she continued. "But he can't help it!"

Charlie sighed and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair beckoning for Edward and Alec to follow. "Come on boys. Let's go find him. Jane, you should call your Aunt. Let her know what's going on."

"Yes, sir."

"Bells, lock up after we leave. Call me if you two need anything. I have my cell."

"Okay, Dad."

An awkward silence filled the room with tension after the boys had gone out looking for Jasper. Jane and I sat in the living room and listened to the clock tick. It had been one hell of a night. My eyes eventually fluttered closed.

I was startled awake at Jane's voice. "I was jealous of you."

Confused and half asleep, I waited for her to elaborate. "Fuck, I was even jealous of Jazz." She crossed the room, peeling back the curtains to peek outside. She cursed and stared down at her feet. "Fuck it," she muttered darkly coming to sit on the coffee table adjacent from me. "I have a few confessions."

"Okay," I prompted suspiciously.

"I'm..." She paused, biting her lip. "I'm... I thought I was in love with Alice."

My eyes widened in shock. "I did not see that one coming..."

"That's why I was so pissed at Jazz tonight. It's not like I didn't know he was in love with her too but," she sighed, looking away thoughtfully. "I had hoped that maybe if I had a chance to tell her how I felt she might... Fuck, I don't know. I thought maybe she would give it a shot."

I cleared my throat and sat forward. "So, you said you _thought_ you were in love with Alice?"

Jane smirked. "Alice is fucking hot in an innocent, naïve sorta way. I see now that it was more infatuation than anything. When I found out Jazz and Alice had been hanging out tonight, I bitched him out over the phone and insisted that Alec and I pick him up. I even pulled the, '_you know how I feel about her_' card. But, when I saw the way they looked at each other, I knew... I knew there was no way I could compete with that, and I didn't want to. Jasper adores her and I would fucking hate myself if I took that away from him. He's a good guy, Bella. It was my fault he bugged out tonight."

"I know that Jasper is a good person. Who doesn't have problems, you know?"

"That's the goddamn truth," Jane mumbled.

Her troubled face fell and her hair cascaded down over her eyes like a veil. Jane's posture slumped with guilt. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she tentatively glanced up at me. "It's not your fault. Nobody blames you. Shit happens."

Jane scoffed loudly. "Just let me finish. You'll think differently after you know what I've done."

I sat back trying to gauge her response. "What are you talking about?"

"It was me. I was the one who snuck into your house. I stole your laptop and I posted that video of us," she stated firmly, holding my gaze.

The words took awhile to process. I did not want to believe that she would do this. I had trusted her and she was the one who was so adamant to keep this a secret in the first place. I could feel the fury building up as I remained seated. The betrayal ran deep.

"You gave me shit," I seethed. "Every. Fucking. Day." My nails dug into the palms of my tightly closed fists. "All I heard from you was how you didn't want this secret out and then you... you fucking leaked it on the internet! How could you do that?"

"I wanted more," Jane screamed back at me. "We get shitty gigs at places with people who could care less about our music! I just wanted to get us out there and I didn't know how to tell you guys I changed my mind. I just wanted to be more... I-I-Damnit! Can't you understand that?"

"Jane, it's rare that fame comes to people overnight. You-We have to work at it. Besides that, you had the right idea in the beginning. Fuck fame! What happened to just playing music for the fun of it. This is what we love doing. Isn't that enough?" I reasoned.

"What the hell do you know," she sneered. "Look at you with your fancy equipment and your big bank account. You have a daddy who loves you, a fucking guy who would do anything for you, and you're surrounded by people who adore you! And look at poor, pathetic Jane. The bitch. The orphan. So, yeah. If wanting more makes me a bad person well then fuck you and anyone else who looks down on me for that!"

Jane's words felt like a slap in the face. I wanted to retaliate and call her a bitch and shove her out the door but as I watched her crumble in on herself listening to her sobs, all I could do was feel sorry for her. Her life had been shit and if were in her place, hell, I would probably hate me too. Bella, the girl who had everything... or seemed to have everything.

I knelt down in front of her. Jane turned her face away, remorse etched in every crease. I pulled her chin back towards me. "I won't lie," I said. "I'm really fucking pissed off at you right now. But," I paused as she continued to cry. "I can see your side of things too."

Her cries intensified as she muttered through her tears. "P-please don't do that shit. Don't be nice to me. Not after what I did."

"Believe me," I insisted. "You are no where near off the hook. In fact-" My sentence cut off as the lights flickered. Jane sniffled as we both looked up at the outdated fixture above our heads. A faint pop came from somewhere outside and the lights shut off completely.

"Shit." I stumbled back into the sofa. I groped around for the table and pulled myself up. I found Jane's arm and tugged her with me against the wall. "Help me find a flashlight," I ordered as we entered the kitchen. "It should be in one of these drawers."

"Where is the breaker box?" She asked after finding the small plastic flashlight.

"Down the hallway I think."

Jane flipped on the light and surveyed the wall. "I see it," she called out walking towards the box. I followed closely behind. Jane opened the latch and tried several different switches. Nothing happened. "Maybe it's a blackout?"

Just then a loud crash came from the kitchen and Jane shrieked. "What the fuck was that?"

"Give me the light," I demanded inching forwards.

"This shit is like a horror film," Jane hissed from behind me. "It's never a good idea to walk towards the sound."

As we rounded the corner to go into the kitchen the beam from the flashlight illuminated the back door. It was wide open. Jane started to hyperventilate latching onto my arm with force. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," she whispered. "Look!"

I followed to where she was pointing at the ground. A large stone lay on the floor surrounded by shards of glass from a broken pane on the door.

Jane shivered and dug her nails in my skin. "Someone's in the house..."


	16. Dangerous Grounds

**AN:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Dangerous Grounds**

"Fuck this shit," I muttered, pulling Jane along with me. "We're going over to the Hale's."

"I don't think so," a deep voice barked from behind us. I felt Jane jerk away from me. Turning around I saw a large figure with a black ski mask pull Jane by her hair. A gun was pressed to her temple. "Walk outside and don't make a sound. Your friend's life depends on how well you listen."

A strangled cry escaped my throat involuntarily. "Not a sound," he repeated, jabbing Jane with the weapon. Jane's eyes were wide with fright.

I backed up to the door praying that Charlie and the guys were already on there way back. The man grunted, impatient with my slow pace. He pushed Jane roughly forward, still clinging to a fistful of hair. "You will find I'm not very patient," he hissed. "Now move it."

Jane struggled against him feebly. I saw with absolute dread that he had a solid grip. He shoved her forward again, pushing me out the door in the process. "Walk into the woods," he demanded harshly. I had no choice but to follow his orders. I was too scared to cry out just in case he was completely serious about shooting Jane.

As we made it into the forest I turned back, unsure of what to do next. The man motioned with his head in the direction I was to take so I continued on. Jane was openly sobbing now, begging the man to let us go. He must have threatened her again because she quieted down suddenly. I was afraid to look behind me so I kept moving forward. It was dark so I stumbled frequently and it didn't help that my body was trembling in fear.

Eventually the trees thinned and a road was visible. My hopes that a car would see us were sadly erased when I became aware that it was an old logger path, probably rarely used. A black van sat idly on the side of the road. The man instructed me to open the side door and get a roll of duck tape. The reality of the situation bared down on me and I started to cry.

"P-please," I begged. "Don't do this!"

In an instant he had Jane down on her knees with the gun positioned above her head. He cocked the tab on the back of the gun back threateningly. "I said, get the duck tape out of the van. NOW!"

Jane shrieked and threw up all over the gravel. I hastily wiped the tears from my face and forced the van door open. I groped around inside the dark cab and found a bag full of tape rolls, ropes and gags. My heart plummeted and skipped several beats. With quivering hands I grabbed a roll and held my arm out for him to take it. He cackled eerily. "Do you think I'm stupid," he yelled pulling Jane up by her hair.

"You do it. Wrap her hands up then her ankles."

I approached Jane warily. As I pulled her wrists together I whimpered, "I'm sorry." She balked, pulling back slightly but the man wasn't having it. He gripped her hair tighter, holding her still. Jane started to scream obscenities and threats. When those didn't work she yelled for help.

"Tape up her mouth too," he ordered.

Regretfully, I placed a large piece of tape over her mouth. Jane shut her eyes and cried silently. After I wrapped up her ankles the stranger drug her to the van and forced her inside. He held the gun at my face and ordered me to tape up my own ankles. "Now your mouth," he demanded motioning with his gun towards my lips. Shakily, I placed the tape securely over my mouth.

He snatched the roll from my hands almost making me topple over. "Hold out your arms," he muttered, pulling up a long strip with his teeth. He wrapped my wrists several times checking to make sure I couldn't slip out. Unexpectedly he shoved me into the van and I fell forward, hitting my nose on the floorboard. I cried out in pain but the tape muffled my screams. I felt the warm blood running down my chin. My nose was most likely broken.

"Both of you sit up. Put your backs together and don't move." I could feel Jane press up against me. We were both shivering in fear.

"Fucking sweatin' my balls off," he muttered, yanking the mask off. He turned away before I could glance at his face, pulling his cell phone out. "It's done."

He listened for a moment before snapping the phone shut. When he turned back to grab the rope I recognized him. It was the creepy stalker guy that had been following me everywhere. Thank God Edward and Jasper saw him. Hopefully they would put two and two together.

His blonde greasy hair was pulled back into a low bun and his hard features were set in determination. His eyes flashed dangerously up to mine. "What are you looking at," he spat, tying the rope around Jane and me. He knotted the cord several times, wrapping it through our arms and in between our bodies. Finally he stopped, satisfied with his work.

The van door shut with finality and we were drowned in darkness. Jane started sobbing again and struggled against the ropes. I did the same, desperate to escape.

Exhaustion forced us to give up shortly after. Our bindings refused to budge and we were hopelessly stuck. My eyes eventually shut and I fell into a fitful sleep.

…

I could hear Charlie's voice in the distance and I relaxed and I thought, _What a shitty dream_!

Trying to stretch out I found that I couldn't move. As I became more aware of my surroundings I realized that the nightmare was in fact very much a reality. My throbbing nose and blinding headache could attest to that. Charlie's voice was actually coming from a small television set.

I tried moving again, grunting in pain. Sharp stings shot up my legs from the loss of circulation. He must have moved us while we were asleep. I was now sitting in a wooden chair, each leg tied firmly to the sides. The ropes around my waist cut into me making it hard to breathe. My arms were secured behind my back. At least my mouth was no longer covered with tape.

My attention was brought back to the television. Charlie was speaking into a podium of microphones. The flashes from camera bulbs constantly lit up his face. He looked tired and sad.

"Bella," his voice cracked. "Know that I won't ever stop looking for you." He pursed his lips and stepped back away from the crowd and another guy in uniform moved forward.

"What we know right now is that Isabella Swan and Jane McCarty were abducted three days ago in the Swan residence." Three days? How had I slept that long? "Our leading suspect is a suspicious man assumed to have been posing as a paparazzi. It was reported that he had been following Ms. Swan relentlessly. We have released a sketch of the suspected perpetrator to the media. If you have any information that can lead us to this man please call the Forks Sheriff department immediately."

The sketch flashed up on screen and I jumped as my kidnapper cursed from behind me somewhere. He stomped into my line of vision and sat down on a couch in front of the television. He leaned forward staring intently at the screen. I turned my eyes back to the sketch and breathed a sigh of relief. That was his face. We were going to be rescued soon, I knew.

Jane groaned to my right finally waking up. "Shit," she moaned. "Is this really happening?" Before I could respond a shout rang out silencing us both.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth or I swear I'll tape it up again."

Reporters were asking questions left and right. "How do you know this is a kidnapping?"

"There was evidence of forced entry in the home and all personal belongings from both girls had been left behind. There was also a shoe found in the woods behind the Swan's house that we identified as Ms. McCarty's. There appeared to be a struggle." I glanced down at Jane's feet. One of her boots was indeed missing.

"Have there been any ransom calls?"

"At the time, no such calls have come in." The officer answered professionally.

"Does that mean there is a chance that they could have already been harmed... or worse?"

"We are hopefully at this point that the girls are still alive. We have a number of search parties scattered in all directions. I am confident that the department as well as the families involved are doing absolutely everything humanly possible to locate Isabella and Jane."

"Is her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, a suspect?"

The officer looked confused but answered. "No. Edward Cullen is not a suspect."

"Isn't it true that he threatened Ms. Swan when he found out about her relationship with Jasper Whitlock? Wouldn't that be motive enough?"

"I cannot say if that is true however, we have already cleared Mr. Cullen and there is no reason to suspect him. Thank you everyone."

The officer walked off the stage and the camera panned to the left. A tent had been constructed and a large group gathered around. I spotted Charlie speaking with Esme. Her hand rubbed his back in comfort. A little farther back I caught a glimpse of auburn hair. _Edward_. The image switched back to the news anchor who showed the sketch once more and reminded viewers how to contact the Sheriff's Department.

Our kidnapper cursed pulling out his cell. As he walked out of the room I looked over at Jane and asked if she was okay.

"I'm just fucking peachy, Bella." She cringed when she looked up at my face. "Shit, are you in pain?"

"A little," I admitted. "Right now it just feels like pressure and it's hard to breathe. Can you move at all? These ropes are fucking tight..."

Jane wiggled and grunted, trying to pull free. "Mine are pretty tight too," she answered with a huff. "Do you know who he is? I don't think I've ever seen him before."

"He's been following me," I explained. "He's the paparazzi guy that slammed the camera against my head in Seattle that day."

"What does he want?" She whispered.

"I have no idea." I yanked against the rope and hissed. My skin seared from the burn. "I'm sorry, Jane," I apologized sadly.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I have a feeling it's me he was after. You just happened to be there when he decided to make his move."

Jane scoffed. "He used me to get you to cooperate. I bet that was his plan all along." She groaned and threw her head back. "I give up!"

"Don't give up yet," I hissed. My eyes searched the room desperately. Surely there had to be something to help us escape. A flickering of light pulled my eyes to the floor. It was coming from Jane's waist. "Jane," I whispered excitedly. "Use your spikes!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She looked down and gasped. Her belt was covered in sharp silver points. Her back straightened and she rubbed her hands up and down against her belt. "I... I think it's working," she exclaimed happily.

The man yelled in the next room startling us. "You told me I wouldn't get caught!" I could see his form pacing back and forth behind the door. "Yes they've seen my face. No, this is not my fault. Listen you son of a bitch. I. Will. Not. Go. Back. To. Jail. My plan? Well, the plan was to kidnap the girl, rough her up a little and scare her and then I'd get my money but it sounds like you're backing out of the deal so my new plan is to get rid of them," he seethed.

Jane and I exchanged worried glances. "And then I'm leaving the country. No, I won't tell you where we are. Fuck you asshole."

He threw the phone at the wall and it shattered into a million pieces. Jane started sobbing when he came through the door with his gun aimed at us.

I panicked and started babbling. "You want money? I can give you money! Whatever you want! Just don't hurt us, please!"

The man dropped his gun slightly gazing at me curiously. "Oh yeah? Where's your purse?" He laughed then raising his gun up to Jane's nose.

"I have a debit card," I shrieked. "It's in my pocket! I have over five hundred thousand dollars in my account!"

He lowered his weapon completely and reached over to pat my pockets. When he pulled out the plastic card he studied it closely, flipping it over in his dirty hands. The man gave me a sinister smirk.

"Tell me you're not that stupid," he growled, pinching my jaw between his fingers. "I know your not," he muttered. "You're trying to set me up!"

I shook my head frantically. "No! I have an idea," I explained. "I'm sure they flagged my account but if we move quick enough, we can hit several ATMs before they catch on. You can leave the country with cash then, but I won't do it unless you promise to let us both go. _Alive_," I emphasized.

He released my face considering my proposition. "I'll need a full tank of gas and some fake license plates. If this doesn't work you're both dead," he spat grabbing his coat off the couch. He walked behind us and I heard the creak of a door and then he slammed it shut. Several clicks alerted me to the fact that we had been locked in. I searched the room once more hoping there was another exit.

"There are no windows," I cried letting my head fall forward in defeat. "Why aren't there any fucking windows in this place?"

Jane's sobs increased. "We're gonna die, aren't we?"

Unfortunately, I had a sinking feeling that Jane may be right.

…

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," I said aloud. My stomach chimed in with a rolling growl. "When we get out of this I'm going to a fucking steak house."

Jane sighed. "If we get out of this."

The television had been left on the news station. Follow up reports about our kidnapping had been headlining the station all day. From the timestamp in the bottom right corner I knew the man had been gone several hours. Jane had given up trying to cut her ropes long ago. Her cord was too thick for the barbs to penetrate. Our only hope now was my money and our lives rested on the word of our kidnapper.

"Do you think he'll really let us go?" Jane asked.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "But I'm hoping the cops will catch up with us before we have to find out."

"Breaking news has just surfaced from the shocking celebrity kidnapping," the news anchor stated. Jane and I halted our conversation to listen to the report. "The suspect considered to have abducted the pop star, Isabella Swan and her friend, Jane McCarty has been identified as James Ford. Ford was convicted in Portland, Oregon on March 27th, 1998 of two counts of felony assault and one count of felony intimidation and misdemeanor. He served a total of ten years in prison. Ford is considered armed and dangerous. Law enforcement have advised that you do not approach this man but rather call the police immediately if you happen to see him. Forks' authorities have reason to believe that the suspect has fled the country. Our hearts go out to the girls' families in this dire situation."

Jane panicked. "It sounds like they've given up on us," she cried.

Vehemently I disagreed. "No, Alec and Jasper would never give up on you. Shit," I cursed watching Jane freak out. "Calm down! We can't fucking bug out, alright? We need to stay focused. Jane!"

She rocked in her chair trying to stand up against the ropes. Jane was mumbling curses and muttering to herself. I could see her skin blister from the burns of her binds. I was shouting, attempting to calm her but it was useless. She couldn't hear me or she wouldn't hear me.

A loud crack made her pause but it was too late for her to brace herself. Jane fell to the floor. She closed her eyes as the breath was knocked out of her and then she moved. "Jane," I exclaimed. "You can fucking move!"

Her eyes snapped open instantly. She moved her legs, the broken slabs of wood splintered apart with ease.

"Get behind me so I can try to untie you," I suggested. Jane struggled but maneuvered onto her knees. I felt her fingers against mine and I cried out in joy. I was clumsy at first, barely able to pull on the knots but eventually the rope gave and Jane leapt up, shrugging out of her ties.

I felt her nails dig into my skin as she tried to loosen the knots that were preventing my escape. Suddenly she stopped and whispered a curse. That's when I noticed the footsteps coming from outside. "Jane," I hissed. "Find a way out. Get help!"

Jane paid me no attention. She bent down and picked up a piece of the leg that had splintered when she knocked her chair over. The locks were clicking one at a time. Jane backed up against the wall as the door opened and James walked in.

He seemed genuinely shocked to see one of us missing. James dropped his keys and flung himself around as Jane let out a bloodcurdling scream. The stake was raised high above her head as she ran at him wildly. She stabbed the jagged wood down with as much force as she could muster and James wailed out in agony.


End file.
